Reaksi Paw Patrol Ketika-
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Bad Summary/ Apa jadinya jika PAW Patrol jadi manusia dan mengalami beberapa kejadian yang tak terduga? /My first 'Paw Patrol' fic! Hope you enjoy! :D/ (Cover Picture bikin sendiri! *peace.*)
1. ketauan suka sama seseorang

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Bersiaplah para pengemar 'Paw Patrol', karena fandom ini bakalan gue nistain! Muahahahahaha! *evil laugh.* *dibombadir makanan anjing.*

Oke, that's enough! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Paw Patrol bukan punyaku, ya! Ohohoho! *ketawa ala 'Aku no Musume'.*

Warning: Human!AU, Human!Paw Patrol, OOC, Humor garing, bahasa gaul bertebaran, dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ketauan suka sama seseorang**

* * *

 _Chase_

"Chase, lu abis dari mana? Kok muka lu merah gitu?" tanya Rubble.

"Gu-gue abis berjemur sambil minum es kelapa, biar eksotis gitu!" balas Chase gelagapan.

"Berjamur sambil minum es kelapa?" tanya Marshall.

"Berjemur, bolot!" ralat Rocky.

"Oke! Di sini udah adem, kan?" tanya Zuma.

"Udah, kok!" jawab Chase santai.

"Hayo, muka lu masih merah gitu kenapa?" tanya Skye iseng.

"E-eh, gue kagak lagi suka sama seseorang, kok! Sumpah! Beneran, dah! Gu-gue kagak gitu! Percaya deh sama gue! Su-sumpah!" balas Chase makin gelagapan.

"Itu udah ketebak banget! Ayo, kasih tau! Siapa orangnya?" tanya Zuma jahil.

"Ah, ka-kagak kok!" elak Chase terbata-bata.

"Chase ketebak banget, tuh!" timpal Rocky.

"GUE UDAH BILANG KAGAK! KA-KALAU GUE BILANG KAGAK YA KAGAK!" pekik Chase nyolot.

"Haha, dasar Chase tsundere!" gumam Marshall watados.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Nah, lho! Muka lu merah, Marshall! Kenapa, tuh?" tanya Rubble.

"Kebanyakan makan tempe!" jawab Marshall datar.

"Bohong! Tadi lu abis teleponan sama Ryder, kan?" tanya Rocky.

"Rocky, ternyata lu kampret juga ya!" umpat Marshall pelan.

Webek, webek...

"HOT NEWS! MARSHALL SUKA SAMA RYDER!" teriak Zuma dengan hebohnya.

"Jual berita ke internet!" timpal Skye iseng.

"Jangan bego!" balas Marshall.

"Kenapa? Lu ngaku suka sama Ryder?" tanya Chase.

"Bukan begitu! Nanti kalau salah paham gimana?" jawab Marshall balik nanya dengan khawatir.

"Salah paham apaan? Lu kan memang suka sama Ryder!" balas Zuma watados.

"Ryder itu kan cuma bapak (tiri) kita, tau!" ujar Marshall sewot.

"Dasar gila!" gumam Rocky.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Kok reaksi lu gitu, Rocky? Hayo, kenapa tuh? Lu cemburu ngeliat muka merahnya Chase, ya?" tanya Zuma iseng.

"Apaan?! Siapa juga yang cemburu?! Gue kan udah suka sama yang lain!" balas Rocky sewot.

Sontak, yang lainnya pun langsung men-death glare Rocky.

"Kalau gitu kasih tau kita siapa orangnya!" sahut Skye.

'Mampus, gue salah ngomong!' batin Rocky panik.

"Gue bakar truk lu baru tau rasa, deh!" timpal Rubble.

"APAPUN ASAL JANGAN TRUK GUE!" teriak Rocky tidak terima.

"Makanya kasih tau!" balas mereka semua (min Rocky) bersamaan.

"Gue suka sama..." gumam Rocky menggantung yang sukses membuat yang lainnya mendekatinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Chase.

"Katie!"

Webek, webek...

"Hah? Bukannya lu suka sama Chase, ya?" tanya Marshall.

"EH?!" pekik Chase kaget.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Rocky terbata-bata.

"Waktu itu lu sendiri yang cerita ke gue!" ujar Marshall watados.

"MARSHAAAAAAAAAAALL! ITU KAN RAHASIA, GOBLOK!" jerit Rocky emosi.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Rubble memasuki Mansion dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Lu kenapa, Rubble?" tanya Rocky.

"Kebanyakan makan sample sushi gratisan di mall!" jawab Rubble watados.

"Dasar kagak modal!" ujar Chase.

"Dipeluk sama Skye, ya?" tanya Marshall iseng.

Rubble pun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Marshall.

"Masa, sih?! Ciyus?! Miapah?!" tanya Zuma yang kumat ke'lebay'annya.

"Iya, setriliun rius malah!" balas Marshall.

"Gue ngomong sama Rubble, bego!" bentak Zuma kagak nyelow.

"Kagak kok, Zuma!" kata Rubble gelagapan.

"Halah! Alesan aja lu!" timpal Rocky.

"Haha, cieee Rubble! Radar Marshall memang selalu tepat!" seru Chase iseng.

"CIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ RUBBLE KAGAK JONES LAGI! MINTA PAJAK PELUKANNYA, DONG!" teriak mereka berempat (Chase-Marshall-Rocky-Zuma) dan...

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!

Mereka pun langsung tewas di tempat karena dilindes buldoser Rubble.

"KALAU GUE BILANG KAGAK YA KAGAK!" pekik Rubble emosi.

"Dasar... Yandere..." ujar Marshall yang sekarat.

"Rubble... ternyata... tsundere... ju-ga... ya..." timpal Zuma yang juga sekarat.

"LU MASIH HIDUP JUGA?! GUE KAGAK TSUNDERE, TAU!" teriak Rubble yang langsung menghidupkan buldosernya lagi dan...

CRAT!

Marshall dan Zuma pun kembali tewas.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Skye, tadi lu..."

"Kagak, kok! Gue kagak kenapa-napa! Muka gue merah gara-gara kepanasan abis ngambil siput di comberan! Beneran, gue kagak kenapa-napa!" elak Skye memotong pertanyaan Rocky.

"Liat obeng gue, kagak?" kata Rocky melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dasar GR!" seru Chase datar.

"A-apaan, sih?!" tanya Skye sewot.

"Hayo, lu kenapa? Kasih tau, kagak? Entar helikopter lu gue pretelin, deh!" timpal Zuma iseng.

"Aah... Gue..." Skye pun langsung terbata-bata.

Rubble yang baru dateng pun bertanya, "Skye, muka lu..."

"APAAN, RUBBLE?! GUE KAGAK KENAPA-NAPA! MUKA GUE MERAH KARENA KEPANASAN DOANG! TENANG AJA!" teriak Skye memotong pertanyaan Rubble dengan sewotnya.

"Agak coklatan... Kok lu jadi horror gitu?" lanjut Rubble bingung.

"Lu suka sama gue, kan? Ngaku aja! Lu malu-malu pas gue kagak sengaja pegang tangan lu, ya? Ngaku aja, deh!" tanya Marshall dengan PD-nya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung menatap Marshall dengan horror.

"Kecoak aja kagak sudi ngeliat muka lu!" gumam Skye jijik.

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Zuma udah selesai belanja?" tanya Skye kepada Zuma yang baru pulang.

"Udah, kok! Nih, buktinya gue balik ke sini!" ujar Zuma watados.

"Zuma kenapa? Sakit, ya? Mukamu merah, tuh!" tanya Rubble yang heran melihat muka merah Zuma.

"Pasti suka sama gue!" sahut Marshall narsis.

Alhasil, Marshall pun langsung ditimpuk galon sama Zuma yang udah kabur duluan.

"Ketebak banget dia suka sama..." gumam Chase menggantung.

"Gue?" sambung Marshall bertanya.

"Kelly!" ralat Chase datar.

Webek, webek...

"Tadi gue liat Zuma ketemu Kelly di jalan!" ujar Skye.

Marshall pun langsung kicep dan tengsin di tempat.

"Nista lu udah parah, Marshall! Berobat, gih!" usul Rocky.

Webek, webek...

"Iya, deh! Temenin gue berobat, yuk!" ajak Marshall.

"Ayo!" balas Rocky dan mereka pun pergi ke tempat perawatan terdekat.

"Gue ikut, deh!" gumam Chase yang langsung menyusul mereka berdua.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nyahaha! Gimana? Nista, kan?

Soal penampilan manusia mereka, aku akan publish gambarnya di FB kalau ada kesempatan! Beneran, deh! ^^V

Well, masih ada terusannya kok! Tenang aja, oke? d^^

Review! :D


	2. ketauan makan kue buatan Ciel

Happy Reading! :D

Warning tambahan: Chara fandom lain nyasar! Sekian dan terima kasih!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ketauan makan kue buatan Ciel** (Catatan: Ciel di sini dari fandom 'Elsword', bukan 'Black Butler', ya! ^^/)

* * *

Suatu hari, Paw Patrol sedang berkunjung ke rumah Ciel. Tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari sang tuan rumah.

* * *

 _Chase_

"GYAAAA!"

"Ada apaan, sih?!" tanya Zuma kaget.

"Kue-ku hilang! Siapa sih yang makan kue-ku?!" jawab Ciel nanya balik dengan sewotnya.

"Yang pasti bukan gue!" kata Rocky.

"Sama! Ya-yang penting bukan gue!" timpal Chase yang sukses membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Jujur aja, Chase! Lu yang makan kue-nya Ciel, ya?" tanya Marshall mengintrogasi.

"Bukan gue, sumpah!" balas Chase sambil nunjukin tanda 'peace'.

"Ketauan bohong, nih!" seru Rubble.

Ciel pun langsung menatap horror ke arah Chase plus ngeluarin dark aura sambil ngomong, "Chase..."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Chase ketakutan.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Kue kedua-ku hilang!" lapor Ciel panik.

"Itu gue yang makan!" kata Marshall watados.

"Polos amat nih anak!" gumam Skye sweatdrop.

"Ngapain lu makan, dodol?!" tanya Ciel emosi.

"Abisnya laper, sih! Kalau lu mau, entar gue muntahin lagi deh!" jawab Marshall cuek.

"KAGAK! OGAH BANGET GUE!" teriak Ciel kagak nyelow.

"Terus, lu mau apain si Marshall?" tanya Zuma.

"Gue hajar aja!" balas Ciel sambil nyiapin Dual Gunblade-nya.

"TIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Marshall histeris.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"KUE-KU HILANG TERUS!" teriak Ciel kesal.

"Kita sama sekali kagak makan kue lu!" balas Paw Patrol (min Rocky) panik.

"Terus, siapa yang makan?!" tanya Ciel sewot.

"Ro-Rocky!" jawab Rubble ketakutan.

"HEH, GUE KAGAK MA-"

Ketika Rocky membentak Rubble, dia tak sengaja memperlihatkan kue yang baru dimakannya.

'Kampret!' umpat Paw Patrol (min Rocky) dalam hati.

Sementara Rocky? Dia udah tewas ditembak berkali-kali sama Ciel.

* * *

 _Rubble_

"INI UDAH BERAPA KALI KUE-KU HILANG?! GUE UDAH SUSAH PAYAH BIKIN, TAU!" pekik Ciel kagak nyelow.

"Rubble, lu yang makan kue-nya Ciel ya?" tanya Marshall.

"A-Aku? Ka-kagak, kok!" jawab Rubble gelagapan.

"Ketauan banget bohongnya!" seru Chase.

"HUWEEEE! MEMANG GUE YANG MAKAN! HIKS!" jerit Rubble yang langsung nangis.

"Nih anak penakut banget, udah gitu cengeng pula!" sindir Skye.

"Udahlah, dia masih anak-anak! Jangan diapa-apain!" nasihat Rocky.

"Ta-Tapi..." Ciel yang berniat menghukum Rubble pun jadi tidak enak hati.

"Bagaimana kalau lu tampar aja dia sekali?" usul Zuma.

"Bener, tuh!" timpal Chase.

PLAK!

"HUWEEEEEEEE!" Rubble pun langsung nangis kejer.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Sumpah, ini pencurian kue yang paling parah!" kata Ciel stress.

"Terus, siapa yang makan kue-nya Ciel?" tanya Chase.

"Yang tau cuma gue karena yang tersisa Skye dan gue, tapi bukan gue yang makan ya!" jelas Zuma.

"Lagian, memangnya kenapa sih kita kagak boleh makan kue lu?! Kita kan cuma iseng!" sahut Skye tiba-tiba.

"Bener, tuh! Gue kagak sudi ditembak sampe babak belur begini!" seru Marshall.

"I-iya! Ciel kagak punya perasaan banget sama kita!" timpal Rubble.

"Betul banget!" ujar Rocky.

"Lha, kok jadi begini?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Ayo semuanya, sujudlah di hadapan gue dan kita akan meraih masa depan (?)!" ajak (baca: perintah) Skye sambil bergaya ala raja.

"Terima kasih, tapi... Cicak aja kagak sudi ngeliat muka lu!" gumam Chase pelan.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Ciel pun langsung menatap Zuma.

"Zuma..."

"Terus, kenapa lu marahin gue gara-gara makan kue lu?" tanya Zuma.

Ciel pun langsung menendang Zuma sampai nyungsruk ke halaman Nordic Mansion (yang kebetulan bersebelahan) sambil berteriak, "INI ADALAH PEMBANTAIAN KUE YANG PALING GILA!"

"Kagak apa kan, sesekali kita makan kue lu dengan gratis!" ujar Rocky datar.

"Bener, tuh!" balas Marshall.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

I don't know what to say! So, that's enough!

Review! :D


	3. ketauan nyolong jemuran Nordic Five

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Catatan: Urutan akan diubah tiap dua Chapter sekali!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ketauan nyolong jemuran Nordic Five** (Catatan: Nordic Five dari 'Hetalia Axis Power'!)

* * *

Paw Patrol sedang berkunjung ke Nordic Mansion ketika terjadi kehebohan di sana.

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Rocky! Lu liat selimut gue, kagak?" tanya Lukas.

"Yang mana? Ada kok di gantungan!" balas Rocky sambil nunjuk kumpulan jemuran di luar.

"Yang ada gambar Troll-nya! Zuma, lu li-"

"Kagak, kok! Gue kagak liat, sumpah!" potong Zuma.

Webek, webek...

"Zuma! Lu yang nyolong selimutnya Bang Lukas, kan?" tanya Marshall.

"Hee, kagak! Sumpah, bukan gue!" bantah Zuma.

"Zuma, balikin selimut gue... Jangan diumpetin..." perintah Lukas datar.

Zuma dengan mata berkaca-kaca pun langsung sujud sembah sambil ngomong, "Please, ampuni gue... Gue kagak mau dihukum sama lu, Bang Lukas... Ampuni gue!"

"Kagak bisa! Lu harus dihukum gara-gara ngumpetin selimut gue!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Zuma histeris.

* * *

 _Skye_

"WOY! SIAPA NIH YANG NGUMPETIN SEPREI GUE DI SINI?! YANG COWOK BAKALAN GUE TEMBAK, YANG CEWEK BAKALAN DAPET CIUMAN MAUT!" teriak Tino ketika menemukan sepreinya di bawah meja makan.

Zuma pun langsung bergidik ngeri sambil ngomong, "Bu-bukan gue, sumpah bukan gue!"

"Lu ngumpetin lagi, Zuma?" tanya Rocky.

"DEMI TUHAN, GUE BERSUMPAH KAGAK BAKALAN NGUMPETIN JEMURAN SIAPAPUN LAGI! SELAMANYA! TUHAN, SUMPAH GUE KAPOK, TOLONG AMPUNI GUE, GUE MINTA MAAF!" pekik Zuma panjang lebar.

"Kayaknya nih anak jujur, deh!" ujar Rubble.

"Ci-ciuman maut? Mampus gue..." gumam Skye dengan volume sekecil-kecilnya.

"Lu ngomong apa, Skye?" tanya Marshall.

"Hah? A-apa?" tanya Skye yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung menatapnya.

Skye pun langsung gugup sambil ngomong, "Aaa... Gue... Susu! Ya, susu gue tadi disenggol sama ayam..."

"Masa? Tadi kayaknya gue denger kata-kata 'ciuman maut', deh!" timpal Rubble datar.

Skye pun langsung menatap Rubble dengan tatapan, 'kagak-usah-ngomong-deh'.

"Skye-chan yang ngumpetin seprei gue, ya?" tanya Tino.

"Hah? KA-KAGAK! GUE KAGAK NGUMPETIN!" bantah Skye.

"Masa?" tanya Rocky.

"IYA! LU KAGAK DENGER GUE NGOMONG APA TADI?!" balas Skye sewot.

"BANG TINO! DIA YANG NYOLONG! SKYE NYOLONG SEPREI LU, NIH!" teriak Zuma.

"Skye-chan, maju sini..." perintah Tino.

"TIIIIDAAAAAK! GUE KAGAK MAU DAPET CIUMAN MAUT DARI BANG TINO! RUBBLE, GUE BERSUMPAH BAKALAN JATUHIN LU KE KUTUB UTARA PAKE HELIKOPTER GUE NANTI!" pekik Skye sambil kabur yang sukses bikin Rubble menelan ludah.

"Skye-chan~ Tunggu~" kata Tino sambil mengejar Skye.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Skye sambil mempercepat larinya.

* * *

 _Rubble_

'Duh semoga kagak ketauan... Gue sengaja ngumpetin karena merasa bersalah sama Skye...' kata Rubble dalam hati.

"Sialan, kayaknya kaos kaki gue di jemuran hilang juga!" umpat Emil kagak nyelow. "Kayaknya Paw Patrol demen maling jemuran, ya?"

"Yang nyolong kaos kaki Kak Emil merusak nama baik Paw Patrol aja, nih! Siapa sih orangnya?" tanya Skye.

"Tadi lu sendiri juga nyolong, bego! Pake sok polos gitu..." balas Rubble nyolot.

"Pasti lu kan yang nyolong, Rubble?" tanya Chase.

"Ngaku lu!" timpal Rocky.

"Kagak! Kok malah nyambung ke gue? Gue salah apa, sih?" bantah Rubble gelagapan.

"Udahlah, Rubble! Kagak usah pake membantah, mendingan lu langsung aja pergi ke ruang hukuman..." usul Marshall pasrah.

"Ruang hukuman?" tanya Rubble bingung.

"Iya, kamarnya Kak Emil..." jawab Zuma watados.

"Gue masih straight! Gue suka sama Skye, gue kagak mau jadi uke personifikasi Nordic lagi! Kak Emil, tobatlah! Jangan nodai Rubble lagi! Sudah cukup Kak Emil menodai Rubble, lepaskan hamba kali ini! Tuhan, tolong ampuni dosa-dosaku!" ujar Rubble panjang lebar sambil mewek.

Webek, webek...

"Menodai lu? Maksudnya?" tanya Emil bingung.

"Lu ikut ke kamar Kak Emil buat dapet hukuman menjahit pakaiannya yang robek!" jelas Rocky datar.

"Eh?" Rubble pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya, Rocky bener sih! Tapi kalau lu maunya yang kayak gitu, ayo kita siap-siap! Lagian, kasurku juga baru diberesin, kok!" ujar Emil yang langsung pervert mode on.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SKYEEEE! TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Rubble sambil kabur.

"Maaf, Rubble! Tapi gue mau bales dendam..." balas Skye cuek.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Rubble sambil nangis kejer dan dikejar-kejar sama Emil.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Siapa nih yang naruh baju gue di tong sampah?!" tanya Berwald sambil memungut bajunya yang kotor karena ditemukan di dalam tong sampah.

"Oh, itu gue..." jawab Rocky watados.

"Kenapa lu ngumpetin?! Aduuh... GIMANA SAMA NAMA BAIK PAW PATROL?!" bentak Marshall kagak nyelow.

"Kayaknya asik aja, jadinya gue cobain... Ternyata memang asik!" balas Rocky cuek.

"Betul, kan? Ngumpetin jemuran di sini kayak ada sensasi tersendiri! Bener kagak, Rocky?" tanya Zuma.

"Sebenernya gue benci mengakui ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya gue setuju sama Zuma!" ujar Rocky datar.

"Iya, bener banget! Paman Berwald! Kenapa kita kagak boleh iseng, sih? Sekalinya ngumpetin jemuran langsung dihukum!" seru Skye.

"Gue setuju sama Skye! Padahal lu sering nyolongin senjatanya Bang Tino, kan?" timpal Rubble.

"Iya, gue mau protes!" sahut Zuma.

"Masa nyolong seprei Bang Tino aja pake dicium?! Hiks... Untungnya first kiss gue Rubble..." kata Skye sambil nangis.

"IYA, GUE KAGAK TERIMA DIGREPE SAMA KAK EMIL!" bentak Rubble emosi.

"Gue juga kagak suka dipeluk sama Bang Lukas!" ujar Zuma kagak terima.

'Kok malah mereka yang marah-marah? Sialan nih si Rocky...' tanya Berwald dalam hati.

"Ayo Zuma, Skye, Rubble! Sekarang kalian sujud sembah sama gue! Berkat gue, kalian bisa terbebas dari pelecehan!" perintah Rocky dengan narsisnya.

Zuma, Skye, dan Rubble pun langsung menatap Rocky dengan horror.

"Gue berterima kasih, tapi entah kenapa... Kayaknya gue kagak sudi sujud sembah sama lu..." gumam Skye pelan.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"GYAAAA, Paw Patrol memang sialan! Siapa yang nyolong jaket gue?!" Luthias sang personifikasi Greenland langsung marah-marah karena kehilangan jaketnya.

"Ampun, deh! Dasar maling!" gumam Rocky sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lu juga, dodol!" timpal Chase.

"Kagak tau diri banget, sih!" ujar Marshall.

"Jemuran everywhere! Betewe enewe beswe, Rocky, lu pake kolor kagak?" tanya Zuma.

"Kok lu nanyanya begitu? Lu mau ganti profesi dari anggota penyelam (1) jadi maling kolor?" jawab Rocky nanya balik dengan tampang horror.

"Najis, kolor lu terlalu kotor buat tangan gue yang suci!" balas Zuma dengan lebay-nya.

"Mukanya Marshall kok mencurigakan, ya?" gumam Skye sambil memperhatikan Marshall.

"Marshall! Lu yang maling, ya?" tanya Rubble.

"Kagak, gue kagak nyolong!" bantah Marshall.

"Itu adalah jawaban dari orang yang bersalah! Ngaku aja, Marshall! Gue satu-satunya yang tau kebenaran di sini! Gue udah merekam adegan lu pas diem-diem ngumpetin jaket Kak Luthias!" timpal Chase datar.

"Kenapa lu nyolong jaket gue?!" tanya Luthias emosi.

"Habisnya yang lain nyolong jemuran, ya gue ikut-ikutan aja! Gue kan solid, satu nyolong-semua ikutan nyolong! Ternyata nyolong jemuran di sini memang seru, ya! Potongan dan gambarnya macem-macem..." jelas Marshall panjang lebar dengan watados-nya.

"Dasar bego..." gumam Rocky dengan tampang skeptis.

* * *

 _Chase_

"OH HELL, SEMUA CELANA GUE HILAAAAAAAAANG!" teriak Mathias menggelegar.

"What?! Semuanya?!" tanya Rubble kaget.

"Iya, ini adalah pembantaian jemuran yang paling parah!" jawab Mathias stress.

"KENAPA MEMANGNYA? SETELAH SEMUANYA UDAH NYOLONG JEMURAN, KENAPA REAKSINYA BEGITU? GILIRAN GUE YANG NYOLONG KAGAK BOLEH!" bentak Chase kagak nyelow.

"Oh, jadi lu yang nyolong?" tanya Mathias yang berusaha terlihat tenang, padahal sebenernya udah mau ngamuk.

"Iya, kagak boleh?! Setelah yang lainnya nyolong, gue kagak boleh nyolong?!" seru Chase sewot.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bertarung! Seharusnya kau sebagai anggota polisi (2) mengajarkan yang baik-baik!" usul Mathias sambil nyiapin kapaknya.

"Siapa takut?! Gue hadepin lu dengan tangan kosong!" balas Chase sambil menggeretakkan jari-jari tangannya.

'Melawan orang dengan tangan kosong pake kapak, ini mah gampang banget!' remeh Mathias dalam hati dan...

BAK! BRUK! BRUK! SYAT! WUUSH! MBEEEK! (?)

Mathias pun langsung tewas mengenaskan dalam waktu sekejap dengan badan penuh luka akibat keganasan Chase.

"Chase menang, yey! Chase telah membebaskan kita dari diskriminasi nyolong jemuran!" seru Zuma.

"Hidup Chase!" ujar Rocky.

"All hail!" sahut Marshall.

Tapi...

BAK! BUK! DUAK! GUBRAK! CRAT! CRAT!

Paw Patrol (min Chase) pun langsung tewas di tempat karena dihajar Chase plus dilindes mobil polisi miliknya.

"KALIAN JUGA NYADAR DIRI, DONG! MALU-MALUIN PAW PATROL AJA PAKE MALING JEMURAN SEGALA!" bentak Chase emosi.

"Lu... pikir... lu... kagak... nyolong... jemuran... Paman... Mathias... hah...?" tanya Zuma yang sekarat dan langsung tewas karena dihajar oleh Chase (lagi).

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Zuma itu aslinya 'anjing penyelam', tapi karena di sini Paw Patrol jadi manusia, jadi jangan tanya aku! -_-V

(2): Chase juga aslinya 'anjing polisi', tapi terserah kalian! -_-/

* * *

Review! :D


	4. MenunggudidepantoiletyangdipakaiEverest

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Menunggu di depan toilet yang dipakai sama Everest**

* * *

 _Zuma_

"WAAAAA!" jerit Zuma di depan toilet.

"Lu kenapa sih, Zuma?" tanya Chase.

"K, E, B, E, L, E, T!" jawab Zuma (dengan mengeja ala anak TK) sambil meringis.

"Tahan!" usul Chase.

"KAGAK BISA!" pekik Zuma sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Lu kalau lompat-lompat gitu sama aja makin menjadi!" balas Chase datar.

"TERUS GIMANA?!" tanya Zuma minta saran.

"Kiss me!" ujar Chase watados.

"NOOOO!" teriak Zuma kagak terima.

"Jadi?" tanya Chase bingung.

"KAGAK BAKALAN! UKH!" bentak Zuma yang meringis lagi.

Chase pun pergi meninggalkan Zuma yang jingkrak-jingkrak sendirian di depan toilet.

"Siapa sih di dalem?!" tanya Zuma sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Apaan sih gedor-gedor?!" balas seseorang di dalam toilet.

"CEPETAN!" teriak Zuma yang sangat kebelet.

"Bentar dulu! Lagi... Ugh!"

Terciumlah aroma 'wangi' di seluruh ruangan yang sukses membuat Zuma muntah dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Nggggg!" erang Skye meringis.

"Ke-kenapa, Skye?" tanya Marshall.

"Kebelet pipis!" jawab Skye yang tak sengaja melihat Zuma terkapar dengan tidak elitnya sambil bertanya, "Kenapa Zuma pake pingsan (dan ngeluarin busa) di sini, ya?

"Entahlah!" balas Marshall sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang keluar dari toilet.

"Ngggg... Ugh! Kagak tahan lagi..." erang Skye lagi.

"Tahanin, lha!" usul Marshall.

"Sebenarnya-" balas Skye yang terpotong karena...

PROOOTH... BROOT... Pssssh...

"Gue pengen BAB, hehehe!" lanjut Skye sambil nyengir.

"Mama..." gumam Marshall sambil nangis kecil.

* * *

 _Rubble_

'Aduh, gue kebelet BAB!' batin Rubble sambil meringis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rocky heran.

"Ka-kagak, cuma pengen pake toilet buat ngecek 'itu' gue doang!" jawab Rubble watados.

"Eksotis banget, sih!" balas Rocky risih.

"I-Iyalah!" ujar Rubble gelagapan.

"Moncong-moncong, kenapa Zuma dan Skye terkapar kayak begitu di sana?" tanya Rocky sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang terkapar di depan toilet.

'Pasti nungguin si Rest (?) gara-gara... Kebelet?' batin Rubble agak kaget.

"Kenapa, Rubble?" tanya Rocky lagi.

"Kagak!" balas Rubble singkat.

* * *

Sejam kemudian, Rubble pun langsung pingsan di tempat saking kagak kuatnya.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Entah karena ketularan penyakit kebelet (?) dari Rubble atau apa, tiba-tiba Rocky ikut-ikutan kebelet.

"Aku kagak kuat!" kata Rocky yang langsung pingsan sebelum diceritakan lebih lanjut.

"Aneh banget, deh! Mereka mirip banget kayak kebo pingsan gara-gara disuruh ngomong 'Kecap', tapi 'P'-nya panjang!" gumam Chase sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Et, deh! Kenapa mereka semua terkapar begini?" tanya Marshall yang bingung melihat keempat kawannya yang tepar di depan toilet dengan tidak elitnya.

"Au dah, tuh!" jawab Chase cuek.

"Ukh!" ringis Marshall yang langsung membatin, 'Mampus, gue kebelet pipis!'

"Kenapa, Marshall?" tanya Chase.

"Ka-kagak!" balas Marshall gelagapan.

"Bohong lu!" seru Chase.

"Beneran!" bantah Marshall.

Chase pun langsung menekan perut Marshall sampai pingsan dengan cara yang mengenaskan sambil mengeluarkan bunyi plus bau kentut yang mematikan.

BROOTH... Psssssh...

"Anjay, bau-nya busuk banget!" ujar Chase sambil nutup hidung.

* * *

 _Chase_

"Anjrit, Everest kagak selesai-selesai juga!" ujar Chase sambil jingkrak-jingkrak karena ikutan kebelet kayak kelima kawannya yang lain.

Vroothh... Vrooth... Psssh...

"Et, dah! Bau-nya terlalu 'WOW' dan 'Amazing' sampe mau ping-" Perkataan Chase pun terpotong karena dia langsung pingsan menyusul kawan-kawannya yang lain saking kagak kuatnya dengan bau 'menyegarkan' tersebut.

Everest yang baru keluar dari toilet pun langsung cengo melihat keenam kawannya yang udah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di depan toilet.

"Kenapa mereka semua terkapar di sini, ya?" tanya Everest bingung.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Everest adalah anggota Paw Patrol yang muncul di Season 2 (kalau kagak salah di episode 'A New Pup'), tapi di Indonesia baru tayang beberapa episode di Season 1! T-T

Review! :D


	5. Mendapatkanungkapanromantisdariseseorang

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mendapatkan ungkapan romantis dari seseorang**

* * *

 _Chase_

BRAK!

Suara itu berasal dari Luciela yang mendobrak pintu Paw Patrol Mansion.

"Aduh, Neng! Ketok-ketok dulu, apa!" seru Rocky yang risih dengan dobrakan barusan.

"Pintunya kagak bakalan kabur, kok!" sambung Rubble sweatdrop.

"Eh, ngapain si Cebol dateng?" tanya Marshall bingung.

"Enak aja lu ngatain gue 'Cebol'!" bentak Luciela kagak nyelow. "Chase mana?"

"Apaan lu nyariin gue?!" tanya Chase yang muncul entah sejak kapan dan darimana asalnya.

"Gue suka sama lu!" seru Luciela tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"Aaaa~ Terang-terangan banget!" ujar Skye terkesan.

"WOW! Si Cebol berani juga!" sahut Marshall kagum.

"Kagak sempet gue rekam, sialan!" umpat Rocky pelan.

"Oh~ So Sweet~" komentar Rubble kegirangan.

"SASUGA, CEBOL!" teriak Zuma dengan hebohnya.

"Aaa... Gue juga su-"

"Udahan, ya! Bye!" kata Luciela memotong perkataan Chase.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Marshall.

"Pulang!" jawab Luciela.

"Terus, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Zuma.

"Dare dari Aisha!" balas Luciela watados.

DUAK!

Luciela pun langsung ditendang keluar Mansion oleh Chase.

"GO TO THE HELL, DEMON GIRL!" bentak Chase emosi.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Eh, Marshall! Ada yang suka sama lu, lho!" kata Zuma.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Marshall gelagapan.

"Moyangku!" jawab Zuma watados.

Tiba-tiba, Marshall langsung kejang-kejang sambil ngomong, "Be-beneran?"

"Beneran, deh! Suwer terkewer-kewer!" balas Zuma sambil ngasih sepucuk surat yang isinya begini:

* * *

 _ **Hay, Marshall! Mau jadi suamiku?**_

 _ **-Dari moyangnya Zuma**_

* * *

Marshall pun kembali kejang-kejang.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Rocky sedang berada di ruang tamu ketika terdengar Ringtone HP-nya yang berada di atas meja.

 _Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol~_

"SMS? Dari Katie-chan?" tanya Rocky bingung sambil melihat nama pengirim SMS di HP-nya.

"Tumben! Ngapain dia ngirim SMS ke lu?" tanya Rubble yang kebetulan juga berada di sana.

"Kagak tau! Coba gue liat!" balas Rocky sambil melihat isi SMS-nya.

* * *

 _ **From: Katie-chan**_

 _ **Rocky, sebenernya dari dulu gue suka sama lu...**_

* * *

"Aww, aww... Manisnya~" kata Skye yang melihat isi SMS dari Katie.

"Acieee, cieee... Terima, Rocky! Terima!" usul Zuma jahil.

Rocky pun langsung blushing sambil ngomong, "I-iya..."

Dia pun langsung mengetik, "Iya, Katie-chan... Sebenernya, gue juga suka sama lu..."

Tapi ketika Rocky berniat menekan tombol 'SEND', tiba-tiba satu SMS dari Katie masuk lagi ke HP-nya.

* * *

 _ **From: Katie-chan**_

 _ **Sorry, Rocky! HP gue dibajak sama Kelly!**_

* * *

'KOKORO GUEEEE!' jerit Rocky dalam hati.

* * *

 _Rubble_

"Rubble!" panggil Chase.

"Apaan, Chase?" tanya Rubble.

"Ada surat cinta buat lu!" jawab Chase sambil ngasih secarik kertas berisi:

* * *

 _ **Untuk Rubble, datanglah ke Dragon Nest! Di sana aku menunggumu, menunggumu!**_

 _ **-Dari *sensored.***_

* * *

"WOW! Gue disuruh ke Dragon Nest!" ujar Rubble kegirangan.

"Gue temenin!" seru Zuma yang datang entah darimana.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! NAJONG, DAH! SEJAK KAPAN LU DATENG?!" bentak Rubble kagak nyelow plus kaget dengan kemunculan Zuma.

"Sejak tadi!" balas Zuma watados.

* * *

Di Dragon Nest...

"Hallo?" panggil Rubble ragu.

"Aku menunggumu!" kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Ketika Rubble menengok ke belakang, ternyata dia adalah...

"KAYAK THE SHAMAN, ASDFGHJKL!" teriak Rubble sambil lari pontang-panting.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Skye, ada yang nembak kamu!" ujar Everest.

"HAH, SIAPA?! Nembaknya pake shotgun, kagak?!" tanya Skye kaget.

"Bukan 'nembak' yang itu, tapi ini!" balas Everest sweatdrop sambil ngasih sepucuk surat berisi:

* * *

 _ **Untuk Skye, aku cinta kamu! Mau jadi pacarku?**_

 _ **-Dari *sensored.***_

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Kira-kira dari siapa, ya?" tanya Skye kegirangan.

"Dari 'XXXX', kali!" kata Everest asal nebak.

"Masa, sih?!" tanya Skye lagi.

"Kagak!" jawab Everest cuek.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Suatu hari, Luthias berkunjung ke Paw Patrol Mansion.

"Eh, ada Kak Luthias! Ada apaan, nih? Tumben ke sini!" tanya Rocky kepo.

"Hehehe! Aku mau berkunjung aja, sih!" jawab Luthias watados.

"Bohong! Lu mau nyolong stok makanan di sini, kan?!" balas Chase mengintrogasi.

"Sotoy lu!" seru Luthias sewot sambil masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu bareng Paw Patrol.

"Sebenernya, aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk berkunjung..." kata Luthias sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang sempat turun.

"Terus, mau ngapain?" tanya Skye.

"Aku ada urusan sama Zuma!" jawab Luthias pelan.

Zuma yang merasa terpanggil langsung blushing sambil bertanya, "U-urusan apa?"

"Ecieeee~ Mau ngapain, tuh?" tanya Marshall iseng.

"Aku mau bilang... Aduuh, jadi kagak enak..." Luthias menggaruk rambutnya karena bingung.

"Ayo, bilang aja!" usul Rubble agak memaksa.

"Sebenernya... Aku..." kata Luthias yang agak kagok karena direkam Chase dengan Handycam.

"Ka-Kak Luthias, jangan dilanjutin! I-iya, gue ngerti... Gu-gue juga suka sama lu! Jadi, ja-jangan dilanjutin!" potong Zuma terbata-bata yang langsung membentak kawan-kawannya. "CHASE, MATIIN HANDYCAM-NYA! LU SEMUA JUGA, CRACKER TAHUN BARU ITU BUAT APAAN?! WOY, ANAK KONSTRUKSI (baca: Rubble)! NGAPAIN LU CENGAR-CENGIR BEGITU, BEGO?!"

Webek, webek...

"Aku cuma mau bilang... Balikin kolor kakakku yang waktu itu kamu colongin bareng Marshall..." ralat Luthias dengan tampang datar yang sukses bikin Paw Patrol langsung tengsin seketika (terutama Zuma).

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kayaknya ini makin gila aja, deh! But, it's my writing style! So, i only can proud with my work!

Review! :D


	6. ketauan kentut

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ketauan Kentut**

* * *

Ketika Paw Patrol sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tiba-tiba terjadi kehebohan karena ada yang kentut.

* * *

 _Chase_

BROTBOTBOTBOT... Psssh...

Paw Patrol (min Chase) pun melirik Chase yang langsung berteriak dengan sewot, "GUE BUNUH LU SEMUA KALAU PROTES!"

Mereka berlima pun langsung kicep.

* * *

 _Marshall_

BROOOTH... Brubut... TIUT... Prepet prepet... Pssssssssh...

"Ups!" gumam Marshall pelan.

"WOY, MARSHALL! LU KAN YANG KENTUT?!" bentak Rocky kagak nyelow.

"Iya, itu gue!" balas Marshall watados.

"Suaranya emejing, weh!" ujar Rubble yang mau muntah.

"Baunya juga emejing!" sambung Skye jijik.

"Yang bener 'AMAZING', dodol!" ralat Chase sewot yang sukses bikin Skye dan Rubble langsung tengsin.

"Marshall, es buah lu beneran jadi rasa kentut dah, tuh!" kata Zuma datar.

"Lu mau nyoba?" tawar Marshall.

"Makasih, tapi gue kagak level sama es buah gopean kayak punya lu itu!" tolak Zuma sinis.

"Eh, di warung pak Sukirman jualan es buah semanangka (semangka-nangka), lho!" ujar Marshall.

"Yang bener?" tanya Zuma antusias.

"Iya, tapi harganya gope!" balas Marshall watados.

"BODOH AMAT, DEH! YANG PENTING GUE BORONG!" pekik Zuma yang langsung ngibrit keluar Mansion, sementara Marshall menyeruput es buahnya dengan santai sambil ngomong, "Katanya kagak level sama yang gopean!"

"Memangnya beneran ada es buah semanangka?" tanya Skye yang sweatdrop melihat kepergian Zuma barusan.

"Kagak ada, orang gue bohongin dia!" jawab Marshall watados.

* * *

 _Rocky_

BROOTH!

"Eh, lu ngiranya gue, ya? Bukan, kok! Bukan! Bukan gue, beneran!" ujar Rocky datar.

"Siapa juga yang ngira lu kentut?!" tanya Rubble sewot.

"Jangan-jangan memang lu yang kentut, ya?" sambung Skye mengintrogasi.

"Eh, gue? Bukan! Siapa sih yang kentut? Sini gue tabok!" seru Rocky mengelak.

"Yang kentut lu, bego!" seru Marshall emosi.

"Bukan gue, bukan!" bantah Rocky makin gelagapan.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Pssh...

"Kok bau, sih?" tanya Marshall yang merasa mencium sesuatu.

"Rocky! Lu kentut lagi, ya?" tanya Skye mengintrogasi.

"Bukan gue! Sumpah, bukan! Yang tadi memang gue, tapi sekarang bukan gue!" jawab Rocky gelagapan.

"Jadi lu ngaku kalau tadi lu yang kentut?" tanya Chase datar.

"Sialan, salah ngomong!" umpat Rocky pelan.

"Rubble! Kok lu diem aja, sih? Lu lagi-"

"Gu-gue kagak kentut, kok!" balas Rubble memotong pertanyaan Skye.

"Bisulan?" sambung Skye bingung.

"Ketauan banget lu kentut, Rubble!" seru Marshall sewot.

"Kentutnya memang kagak ada suaranya, tapi baunya mematikan!" gumam Chase datar.

"Bu bu bu bu bu-"

Paw Patrol (min Rubble dan Zuma -yang masih belum balik-) langsung menatap Rubble yang sukses membuat mukanya merah.

"Bu?" tanya Skye bingung.

"Bu bu bu bu bu-"

"Bu Suijah?" tanya Rocky dengan tampang skeptis.

"Bukan gue, yang kentut bukan gue!" bantah Rubble.

"Ketauan! Lu kentut kan, Rubble?!" tanya Paw Patrol (min Rubble dan Zuma) emosi.

* * *

 _Skye_

Psssh... Brubut brubut...

"SIAPA LAGI TUH YANG KENTUT?!" tanya Rocky kagak nyelow.

"Sisanya Zuma sama Skye, tapi Zuma masih belum balik!" jawab Chase datar.

"Lu yang kentut kan, Skye?" tanya Rubble mengintrogasi.

"Eh, bukan gue... Kok lu semua nuduh gue, sih?!" tanya Skye yang kaget dituduh keempat temannya.

"Lu gampang banget kebaca kayak gambar gunung abstrak buatan anak TK itu!" balas Marshall datar.

Tiba-tiba, Zuma pulang sambil membanting pintu dan duduk di sebelah Marshall sambil men-death glare-nya

"Apa lu?" tanya Marshall cuek.

"Dasar bego! Di sono kagak ada es buah semanangka, tau!" bentak Zuma kagak nyelow.

"Memang kagak ada! Orang gue bohong!" balas Marshall watados.

"Eh, kok bau kentut?" tanya Zuma yang merasa mencium bau kentut.

"Skye kentut!" seru Rubble.

"Dibilangin bukan gue juga!" bantah Skye.

"Yang tau jawabannya cuma gue, soalnya memang Skye yang kentut tadi!" balas Chase datar.

"So-sorry... Gue kelepasan..." gumam Skye malu.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Tiuuut... BROT!

"Siapa, tuh?! Kentutnya 'WOW' banget!" tanya Rocky dengan hebohnya.

"Anjrit! Siapa, nih? Sekarang bunyinya mematikan, baunya juga mematikan! OHOK!" sahut Rubble sambil batuk.

"Iya, sih! Kok bau? Siapa nih yang kentut?" tanya Zuma bingung.

Webek, webek...

"Yang kentut lu kan, Zuma?" tanya Chase mengintrogasi.

"Eh, kok jadi gue?!" tanya Zuma kaget.

"Zuma, lu kan yang kentut?! Ngaku lu!" bentak Marshall kagak nyelow.

"Bukan gue!" bantah Zuma.

"Kampret, dari tadi kentut mulu!" umpat Skye kesal.

'Kok bisa ketauan, ya?' tanya Zuma dalam hati.

"Sialan si Zuma, kentutnya bau banget!" seru Chase emosi.

"Kayak tadi lu kentut kagak bau aja..." balas Zuma datar.

"LU NGAKU LU YANG KENTUT?!" tanya Paw Patrol (min Zuma) murka.

"Sialan..." umpat Zuma pelan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Oke, mari balas Review sebentar!

 **Aiko Ishikawa: Kalau kau liat gambar buatanku di FB, mungkin agak aneh! -_-V Yah mereka semua cowok kecuali Skye karena dia sendiri cewek! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Well, aku maklumi aja! ^^" Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


	7. Menjadi guru

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Setiap huruf 'R' di dialog Zuma (kagak termasuk batin) akan diubah jadi 'W' karena dari yang aku baca di Wikipedia, Zuma kagak bisa ngucapin 'R' dengan benar!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Menjadi guru**

* * *

Paw Patrol mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi guru di NNG dari Mathias si jabrik dari Denmark.

Bagaimanakah cara mereka menghadapi kenistaan murid-murid di sana? Simak aja kejadian di bawah ini!

* * *

 _Zuma_

Zuma sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 9 dan berniat mengajar Geologi di kelas 9E yang akan menjadi kelas pertamanya hari ini.

Dia pun sampai di depan kelas 9E dan mengintip sebentar keadaan murid-muridnya lewat jendela.

'Kayaknya ngajar kelas ini bakalan jadi living hell gue, deh! Baru masuk aja udah berisik banget!' batin Zuma yang cengo melihat keributan di dalam kelas nista tersebut.

Zuma pun menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kelas yang katanya ajaib tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Zuma!" sapa Zuma sambil masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para murid 9E. "Aku akan menjadi guwu kalian untuk pelajawan hari ini!"

"Pagi, Pak Zuma!" seru Aiko yang duduk di bangku tengah.

"Jangan pake Pak, Kakak aja!" balas Zuma sok imut sambil mengambil daftar nama dan mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Switch!" panggil Zuma.

"Iya, Kak?" sahut Switch.

"Kamu manusia atau tombol?" tanya Zuma.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Switch pun langsung bingung mendengarnya.

"Kagak, habis namanya Switch! Kayak nama tombol!" jawab Zuma ngasal. "Baiklah! Manusia atau tombol?"

"Ma-manusia, Kak!" balas Switch gugup.

"KURANG KEWAS!" teriak Zuma menyemangatinya.

"MANUSIA, KAK!" pekik Switch.

Webek, webek...

Seisi kelas pun langsung hening dan sebagian anak udah mulai merinding disko.

"Oke, sekawang buka buku paket kalian! Kita akan belajaw tentang pewmukaan bumi, salah satunya benua!" kata Zuma menjelaskan. "Ada yang tau definisinya?"

Hazuki mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab, "Daratan yang luas, Kak!"

"Iya, bagus!" puji Zuma. "Ada yang tau disebut apakah pewairan yang luas?"

"Samudra, Kak Zuma!" jawab Dark.

"Bagus!" puji Zuma lagi dan melanjutkan pelajaran dengan normal sampai jam pelajaran pertama habis.

* * *

 _Skye_

Sekarang kelas 9C lagi nungguin guru baru.

"Eh, menurut lu, nanti guru barunya cowok atau cewek?" tanya Akmal.

"Gue mah berharap banget ada satu yang gurunya cewek!" jawab Farel. "Kan seru, tuh!"

"Hahaha! Lucu banget, Farel-pyon!" timpal Giro geli.

"Gurunya dateng, cepet siapin gombalan kalian!" seru Luthfi sang ketua kelas.

"Kok gombalan, Luthfi? Memang gurunya cowok atau cewek?" tanya Idham kaget.

"Cewek! Liat aja sendiri!" balas Luthfi.

Benar saja, seorang guru cewek yang memakai topi pilot pun masuk ke kelas 9C.

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi, Bu!"

"Nama saya Skye, ada pertanyaan?"

Feby mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Bapaknya Bu Skye itu... Dokter mata, ya?"

"Kagak, kenapa?"

"Abisnya mata Ibu mengobati hatiku~" jawab Feby watados.

"Widih! Gombalnya!" puji para cewek.

"A-ada lagi?" tanya Skye yang canggung karena digombalin.

Slamet pun ikutan ngangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Kalau bapaknya Bu Skye bukan dokter mata, berarti... Astronot, ya?"

"Bukan, kenapa?"

"Karena tadi saya melihat banyak bintang di sekeliling Ibu waktu masuk ke sini!"

Gombalan itu pun sukses membuat para murid 9C langsung tepuk tangan dengan meriah plus membuat Skye tambah canggung.

Sabar ya, Skye~

* * *

 _Rubble_

Kelas 9D sedang ribut sampai ada yang ngomong, "Ada guru, ada guru!"

Seorang guru cowok yang memakai topi konstruksi pun masuk dan... Ceria sekali guru itu!

"Selamat pagi~"

"Pagi, Pak!"

"Nama saya Rubble, ada pertanyaan?"

"Bapak itu tukang konstruksi, ya?" tanya Dissa yang heran melihat topi konstruksi Rubble.

"Tentunya, dong~"

"Kalau diseruduk buldoser (?) itu sakit kagak, Pak?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Ya sakit, lha! Kamu cobain aja sendiri!" jawab Rubble setengah bercanda.

"Kagak, Pak! Makasih! Saya masih sayang nyawa!"

"Ck ck ck ck ck! Padahal jadi tukang konstruksi itu seru, lho! Bisa beradu dengan bahaya reruntuhan!" ujar Rubble watados.

"Ya elah, Pak! Jangankan bahaya reruntuhan!" balas Dissa sambil nunjuk Sho. "Berantem sama dia aja-"

"Diem lu!" bentak Sho sambil menginjak kaki Dissa.

"Anjir! Sakit, tau!"

"Bodoh amat! Masalah buat lu?!"

"Udah, udah! Jangan berteman (?)!" lerai Rubble.

"Berantem kale, Pak!" ralat para murid 9D.

"Oh iya, maksudnya berantem! Kalian berdua damai aja, ya! Fufufufufu~" kata Rubble yang sukses bikin seisi kelas menatapnya dengan sweatdrop.

Ketika duduk di meja guru, Rubble melihat sebuah kotak dan bertanya, "Ini kotak apaan?"

"Kagak tau, Pak!"

"Beneran?"

"Serius setriliyun rius!"

Karena penasaran, Rubble pun membuka kotak itu. Entah kenapa, dia langsung kaget sambil loncat dan melempar kotak itu setelah melihat isinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Rubble.

"Ada apaan, Pak?!" tanya para murid 9D panik.

"ITU, ITU, ITU-"

"ITU APAAN, PAK?!" tanya Jihan. "Ada kuntilanak atau pocong di dalemnya?"

Webek, webek...

"Kamu itu mabok atau apa, sih?! Udah tau tuh kotak cuma seukuran sepatu nomor 38, mana ada yang bisa masuk ke sana?!" bentak Rubble kagak nyelow.

"KALAU GITU JAWAB, ATUH!"

"DI DALEMNYA ADA LABA-LABA GEDE!"

"Oh, laba-laba doang!"

Lha, kok malah 'oh'?

Anak perempuan itu pun mendekati kotak tersebut dan membukanya sambil ngomong, "Hehehe! Ini mah laba-laba mainan si James, cuy!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! TERNYATA PAK RUBBLE TAKUT SAMA YANG BEGITUAN!" teriak para murid 9D sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"DIAM KALIAN ATAU AKU LINDAS PAKE BULDOSER!" ancam Rubble.

"AMPUN, PAK!"

* * *

 _Rocky_

Kelas 9B juga kagak kalah ributnya dan seperti sebelumnya, mereka langsung tenang setelah ada yang ngomong, "Gurunya dateng!"

Seorang guru cowok bertopi hijau pun masuk dan dari tampangnya, dapat disimpulkan kalau dia adalah guru yang baik, sayang anak-anak, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung (?).

"Pagi, anak-anak!" katanya dengan riang.

"Pagi, Pak!" balas para murid 9B.

"Nama saya Rocky, ada yang mau bertanya? Sekalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu, ya!" kata guru itu.

Seorang anak cowok mengangkat tangannya. Dia bermaksud untuk bertanya, bukan untuk memamerkan keteknya lho!

"Nama saya Ismunandar! Kalau boleh tau, umur Bapak berapa?"

"Eh?! U-umur, ya? Tunggu dulu!" jawab Rocky sambil berpikir sebentar. "Emmmm, 19 tahun!"

"Ciyus miapah, Pak?!" seru Keizia. "Kalau gitu, Bapak mau kagak jadi pa-"

Entah kenapa, perkataannya terpotong karena melihat sesosok makhluk di depan pintu.

"Pa? Pa apa?" tanya Rocky bingung.

"Ka-kagak, Pak! Kagak jadi!" balas Keizia gelagapan.

"Tuh anak kenapa tiba-tiba jadi penakut, sih?" tanya Hanny.

"Mungkin gara-gara orang di depan pintu itu!" jawab Bunga sambil menunjuk seseorang di depan pintu.

"Oh, hai Chase!" sapa Rocky.

"Hm!" balas Chase sambil mengangguk dan pergi ke kelas lain.

Oalah, rupanya di sana ada Chase toh! Untung aja dia di situ soalnya kalau kagak, Rocky udah ditembak duluan sama Keizia jadi pacarnya!

* * *

"Se-sekarang kita akan perkenalan lebih lanjut! Nah, kamu yang di depan, berdiri dan sebutkan namamu sama umur!" kata Rocky sambil nunjuk seorang anak cowok.

"Nama saya Ilyansyah, umur 15!"

"Kamu rumahnya dimana?" tanya Rocky.

"Yah saya tinggal lha, Pak! Masa saya bawa-bawa? Saya kan bukan kura-kura!" jawab Ilyansyah yang sukses membuat kelas itu meledak karena tawa anak-anak yang cetar membahana badai tersebut.

Setelah sesi perkenalan, maka pelajaran Biologi pun dimulai. Tapi...

"Pak Rocky! Saya mau tes Bapak dulu!" kata Mikado.

"Boleh, silahkan!" tantang Rocky.

"Pak Rocky kan guru Biologi, pasti jago biologi kan?" tanya Mikado.

"Kagak, Bapak jagonya nongkrong di tempat pembuangan sampah! Ya iyalah! Udah buruan, ngabisin waktu aja kamu!" balas Rocky sewot.

"Woles atuh, Pak! Sekarang gini, saya mau nanya! Secara logika, kenapa anak gajah nyari makan sendiri? Yang udah tau jangan jawab!"

"Secara logika, ya?" tanya Rocky dengan tampang 'kirain mau nanya apaan'. "Memangnya apa jawabannya?"

"Karena ibunya kagak bisa masak! Kalau ibunya bisa masak, anak gajahnya kan kagak usah nyari makan sendiri!"

Kelas itu pun langsung meledak lagi dan Rocky hanya bisa berpikir, 'Kenapa gue kagak kepikiran, ya?'

* * *

 _Marshall_

Karena pelajaran di kelas 9A sekarang adalah olahraga, maka para muridnya udah langsung meluncur ke lapangan dengan perosotan kolam renang (?).

"Eh, guru olahraganya siapa?" tanya Mea.

"Kalau kagak salah, namanya Marshall apa gitu!" jawab Aruka.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Apa kabar, anak-anak?"

"BAIK, PAK!"

"Oke, namaku Marshall! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Sekarang olahraganya apaan, Pak?" tanya Fiorel antusias.

"Sekarang kita materinya basket! Kalian latihan dribble dulu! Tapi ingat, dribble-nya pake tangan!" jawab Marshall mengingatkan.

"Pak Marshall, nenek-nenek koprol sambil salto juga tau kalau dribble bola basket itu pake tangan! Masa pake gigi kayak gini?" balas Rehan sambil mempraktekkan bola basket yang dijedukin ke gigi.

"Jangan dijedukin ke gigi! Entar kalau kamu meninggal gara-gara itu, kan amit-amit kalau di koran tertulis, 'SEORANG ANAK KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA AKIBAT MENJEDUKKAN BOLA BASKET KE GIGINYA'! Apa kata orang tua kamu nanti?" ujar Marshall panjang lebar.

Webek, webek...

"Iya deh, Pak!"

"Ya udah, ayo kita mulai!" perintah Marshall sambil meniup peluitnya.

Anak-anak pun mulai serius men-dribble bola basket. Satu anak dapat satu bola basket dan jumlah anak di kelas 9A ada 36. Jadi bisa terbayang kalau tiba-tiba kenistaan mereka kumat dan obatnya habis, mereka bakalan melempar bola basket itu kepada Marshall dengan 'yahuuuuud'-nya dan Marshall akan berkata 'Sungguh ter-la-lu~' sambil memainkan gitar.

* * *

 _Chase_

Berbeda dengan yang dialami Chase kali ini. Dia akan mengajar Sejarah di kelas 9C setelah jam pelajaran Skye.

Chase sudah menyiapkan apa yang harus diajarkannya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena risih dengan kabar tentang kenistaan murid-murid di sana.

Chase pun masuk ke kelas 9C yang udah tenang (karena ketua kelas yang sigap ngasih tau kedatengan guru ke kelas mereka) dan melakukan perkenalan dengan anak-anak yang (menurutnya) baik tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rocky dan Marshall sedang menatap sebuah tongkat berbentuk bintang milik Britania Angel yang mereka temukan di lapangan. Karena penasaran, Marshall pun mengambilnya dan mencoba kehebatan tongkat tersebut.

"Okay, lets go! Hoata! Batak!" ujar Marshall sambil mengarahkan tongkat itu ke atas.

"Batak itu apaan?" tanya Rocky heran.

"Batak itu-" Marshall yang hendak menjelaskan langsung terkejut ketika tiba-tiba melihat sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari tongkat itu dan mengarah ke kelas 9C.

* * *

Cahaya dari tongkat itu pun mengenai Chase dan tidak ada yang melihatnya, kecuali Giro (yang berpikir kalau itu hanya ulah iseng Lukas).

"Yosh! Heh, kau, Rombleng! Sebutkan salah satu negara Sekutu yang terlibat Perang Dunia Kedua!" seru Chase sambil menunjuk seorang anak di depannya.

'Rombleng?! Nama macam apa itu?!' tanya para murid 9C dalam hati.

Tapi anak itu menjawab, "Rusia, Pak!"

"Bagus! Kau memang anak pintar! Sekarang kau, Rombleng!" ujar Chase sambil menuju anak yang lain.

Rombleng lagi?

"Rombleng!"

"Rombleng!"

"Rombleng!"

"Kenapa nama kami Rombleng semua, Pak?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"JANGAN KAU MENENTANG GURU! KAU MURID DURHAKA YANG SANGAT KATROAK! BAU MACAM KOTORAN LEMBU LAGI, KUROMBLENG ROMBLENG!" bentak Chase kagak nyelow.

Sontak, para murid 9C yang kaget melihat Chase ngomong kayak orang Batak itu pun langsung memasang tampang 'What The Fuck is That?!' dengan kagak elitnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi begini lho, Mathias! Udah seminggu ini Chase sama Wubble bewantem gawa-gawa Wubble kagak sengaja bikin debu pas lagi bewsihin Mansion sampe Chase bewsin mulu, makanya Chase manggil dia 'Wombleng'! Soal Chase yang jadi kayak orang Batak itu, gue ngeliat Mawshall ngomong 'Batak' pas lagi mainin tongkat Bwitania Angel yang dia temuin baweng Wocky!" jelas Zuma ketika Mathias memintanya bercerita tentang kejadian kemaren.

"Ah, begitu ya! Terima kasih udah ngasih tau, Zuma!" kata Mathias yang langsung teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! Marshall sama Rocky mana?"

"Dikejar-kejar Lukas, tuh!" jawab Skye sambil menunjuk tiga sosok yang lagi lari-larian di lapangan yang sukses bikin Mathias sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Sebenernya Chapter ini buat spoiler proyek fic 'NNG Series' yang baru! Awalnya sih buat re-write sebuah fic yang mau kuhapus! Well, that enough! ^^V

Review! :D


	8. janjiansamaseseorangtapidikiraoranglain

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Janjian sama seseorang tapi malah dikira orang lain**

* * *

 _Zuma_

Zuma sedang asik duduk di kursi pelaminan untuk menikah sama Marshall (?). *plak!*

Eh, salah deng! Ulangi!

Zuma sedang asik duduk di kursi malasnya ketika sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di atas kepalanya. Karena penasaran, dia pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 _ **Jika kau membaca surat ini, temui aku di taman secepatnya!**_

* * *

"Dawi siapa, ya?" tanya Zuma bingung. "Apa aku mesti ke sana?"

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menemui penulis surat tersebut.

* * *

Di taman...

Zuma yang tiba di sana melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang membelakanginya.

"Aku senang kau datang, karena aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang serius padamu!" kata gadis itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Zuma bingung.

"Bisakah kau duduk di sini?" Gadis itu memberikan sebagian tempat duduknya untuk Zuma.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa!" tolak Zuma.

"Kau tak pernah berubah!" Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin tau, apa... Kau siap menikah denganku, Idham-kun?"

Webek, webek...

'Mampus! Gue dikira pacarnya! Kabur aja, ah!' batin Zuma yang langsung kabur secepat kilat.

"Idham-kun?" tanya gadis itu yang bingung dengan suasana yang hening sesaat.

"Faeroe-chan, kamu ngobrol sama siapa?" tanya Luthias sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hah? Kenapa kamu nanya begitu, Greeny?" Gadis itu malah nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Kagak, sih! Cuma... Kayaknya suratmu nyasar ke tempat Paw Patrol, deh! Pasti ada yang nerima dan langsung kabur pas tau kamu ngira dia itu Idham! Soalnya aku melihat tuh surat mendarat di halaman belakang Paw Patrol Mansion, makanya aku mau kasih tau kamu soal itu!" jelas Luthias panjang lebar.

"Yaah, berarti aku mesti nungguin beberapa tahun lagi dong buat bisa nikah sama Idham-kun!" kata gadis itu kecewa.

"Jangan terlalu cepat berharap, Faeroe-chan!" balas Luthias sweatdrop.

* * *

Di Paw Patrol Mansion...

BRAK!

"Astaga Kambing! Ketok pintu dulu, Zuma!" seru Marshall yang kaget melihat Zuma membanting pintu dengan tampang kesal.

"Lu kagak usah nasehatin gue, ya!" bentak Zuma yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Rocky bingung.

"Mungkin jadi korban surat salah alamat!" jawab Chase datar yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan sweatdrop dari keempat kawannya yang lain sampai terdengar bunyi dari HP Skye.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Skye! HP lu bunyi, tuh!" kata Marshall yang menyadari hal itu.

"Eh? Oh, iya!" seru Skye sambil mengambil HP-nya dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di telepon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Skye pun langsung keluar Mansion sambil blushing, "Semuanya, gue ke taman dulu ya! Dipanggil Ryder, nih!"

"Ngapain?" tanya Rubble.

"Kagak tau, tuh! Udah, ya!" jawab Skye yang langsung kabur.

"Kita ikutin, yuk!" ajak Rocky.

"Ayo!" balas Chase.

Kelima orang itu pun mengikuti Skye.

* * *

Di taman, Skye sedang berlari dan melihat Ryder berdiri membelakanginya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya yang masih membelakangi Skye.

Skye dengan blushing bertanya, "A-ada apa, Ryder?"

* * *

Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, dan Marshall ngumpet di semak-semak untuk nguping.

"Si Ryder gaje banget! Masa ngomong kagak menghadap orangnya?" komentar Rocky.

"Malu, kali! Gue yakin dia mau confess, tuh!" timpal Marshall.

"Atau mungkin dia malu gawa-gawa ada jewawat di jidatnya (?)!" sahut Zuma.

"Kayaknya kagak mungkin, Zuma! Lagian, lu ngomongnya enak banget deh!" ujar Chase sweatdrop.

"Eh, video-in! Nyalain handycam-nya!" usul Rubble antusias.

* * *

Alright, back to Skye and Ryder!

"Oy, gue suka sama lu..." kata Ryder yang masih kagak menghadap Skye dengan muka merah.

"Eh? Gu-gue... Gue.. I-ini... Bu-bukan berarti gue suka sama lu, ya! Ka-kalau suka, ya... Ya-ya udah! Gu-gue teri-ma... Ba-Baka Taichou..." balas Skye terbata-bata.

Ryder pun berbalik dan langsung terkejut sambil bertanya, "Lho, Skye? Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Eh? Bukannya tadi lu yang nelpon gue?" Skye nanya balik dengan bingung.

Ryder pun mengecek HP-nya dan langsung tepuk jidat.

"Anjrit! Gue kira Katie! Sorry ya, Skye... Gue tarik kata-kata barusan! Gue balik dulu, ya? Bye!" kata Ryder yang langsung kabur dengan ATV-nya.

Para anggota Paw Patrol yang lainnya pun langsung keluar dari semak-semak.

"Tabah ya, Skye..." hibur Rubble sambil menepuk bahu Skye.

* * *

 _Rubble_ (Warning tambahan: Kayaknya bagian ini bakalan kagak nyambung, tapi intinya hampir sama!)

Rubble sedang asik jalan-jalan di taman (ketika kawan-kawannya sedang sibuk) saat seorang anak kecil berbaju pelaut menarik bajunya sambil ngomong, "Kakak!"

Rubble menengok dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Oh, kirain Kakak Nor! Maaf ya, Kak!"

JLEB!

'Sialan, gue dikira orang lain!' batin Rubble kesal.

"Sea-kun! Kamu ngapain sama dia?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jepit Nordic Cross sambil menghampiri Rubble dan anak itu.

"Bang Lukas?" tanya Rubble yang mengenali pria itu.

"Maafkan Peter, Rubble! Dia memang begitu!" ujar Lukas sambil menarik tangan Peter. "Ayo pulang, Sea-kun! Nanti Sverige sama Fin khawatir!"

"Iya, Kak Nor!" balas Peter sambil mengikuti Lukas pergi.

Sementara Rubble? Dia memilih untuk pulang walaupun masih kesal karena dikira orang lain.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Suatu hari, Rocky yang sedang sendirian di Mansion mendapat SMS dari seseorang.

* * *

 _ **From: The Unknown Number**_

 _ **Temui aku di taman jam tiga! Ini penting!**_

* * *

"Apaan ini? Ke sana aja, dah!" gumam Rocky bingung dan langsung pergi.

* * *

Di taman...

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail yang berdiri membelakangi Rocky.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Rocky malah nanya balik.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama! Salah, ya?"

"Entahlah, memangnya aku harus perduli dengan itu?"

"Ne-nej, men... Jeg eskler dig!" (1)

Rocky pun hanya bisa bengong dengan kalimat terakhir tersebut dan langsung kabur ke belakang pohon terdekat ketika pemuda itu hendak menengok dan...

"Lho? Kemana orangnya? Kayaknya aku ngomong sama hantu, deh! Padahal aku pengen banget bilang suka sama Luthias-pyon!" kata sang pemuda yang langsung sedih sambil meninggalkan taman itu.

'Olala, jadi dia suka sama adiknya Paman Mathias! Kayaknya dia salah nomor sampai SMS-nya nyasar ke HP-ku! Kapan-kapan aku kasih tau Paman Mathias, deh!' batin Rocky yang mengintip sebentar dari balik pohon dan langsung pergi secepat mungkin.

* * *

 _Marshall_ (Warning tambahan: Kayaknya yang ini juga bakalan kagak nyambung, deh! -_-a)

"Orangnya kemana, ya?" tanya Marshall sambil menunggu di taman karena ada janji dengan seseorang.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada dua anak cowok yang berada di belakangnya dan langsung menyiraminya dengan lumpur dan salah satu ember yang dipakainya diletakkan di kepala Marshall.

"He-hey, siapa yang mematikan lampu?" tanya Marshall sambil berusaha berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun.

Tapi karena ketutupan ember, dia pun tersandung batu kecil dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di depan sepuluh Daimyo yang (kebetulan) lagi piknik.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA! ADA MONSTER LUMPUR MENYERANG!" teriak mereka semua sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

"Hah?! Mana monsternya?! Biar kusiram dia!" tanya Marshall sok berani sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Justru kau yang monster-nya!" kata Ieyasu datar sambil menyiram Marshall dengan meriam air yang dipasangkan pada Tadakatsu.

Setelah lumpur di tubuh Marshall menghilang, Ieyasu pun melepaskan ember di kepala Marshall dan membantunya berdiri sambil bertanya, "Daijobu ka, Marusharu (2)-san?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Lumpur dan ember itu benar-benar mengganggu!" jawab Marshall santai.

Ieyasu pun memberinya sebuah handuk sambil ngomong, "Keringkan dulu tubuhmu dengan ini!"

"Terima kasih, emm..." balas Marshall yang tak tau nama pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Ieyasu, desu!"

"Ehehe! Terima kasih, Ieyasu!" ujar Marshall sambil mengeringkan diri dengan handuk.

* * *

 _Chase_

Hari ini Chase ada janji dengan Everest untuk bertemu di taman. Ketika sampai di sana, dia melihat Everest berdiri membelakanginya dan berkata, "Wah, kau sudah datang ya? Soalnya ini penting, lho!"

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Chase bingung.

"Iya, penting banget! Ada beberapa kucing yang terjebak di lubang galian sumur dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan mereka!" jawab Everest sambil tersenyum jahil (tanpa disadari Chase).

"Ku-kucing? Ka-kau salah orang! A-aku punya alergi dengan kucing!" tolak Chase terbata-bata.

Everest langsung menengok dan memasang tampang sedih sambil ngomong, "Oh, rupanya Chase! Kirain Rubble! Padahal gue pengen banget ngerjain dia!"

Alhasil, perkataan Everest barusan sukses dihadiahi tendangan maut dari Chase yang berteriak, "JANGAN BERHARAP KAU BISA MENIPU RUBBLE, GADIS SALJU (3) SIALAN!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Sebenarnya itu bahasa Denmark. Artinya, 'Ti-tidak, tapi... Aku mencintaimu!'

(2): Itu pengucapan Jepang untuk 'Marshall'!

(3): Everest itu aslinya anjing salju, lho! ^^V

* * *

Yeah, i dont know what to say! So, i just writing with my own best skill!

Review! :D


	9. digombalin sama anak muridnya

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Digombalin sama anak muridnya** (Lanjutan dari Chapter 'Menjadi guru'!)

* * *

 _Chase_

Setelah mengajar dan sekarang waktunya istirahat, Chase berniat pergi ke Kantin saat seorang anak cewek mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Pak Chase! Boleh nanya, kagak?"

"Nanya apa?" Chase nanya balik.

"Bapak itu... Anggota polisi, ya?"

"Kok tau?"

Sebenernya, Chase kagak terlalu berharap bakalan digombalin. Dia kira anak itu akan menjawab 'karena Bapak telah menangkap hatiku', tapi ternyata malah...

"Habis tampang Bapak tegas banget, sih! Mirip banget sama polisi, atau kagak tentara!"

JEBREEEEET!

Anak itu pun langsung diketapel (?) sampai terbang ke angkasa oleh Chase.

"BILANG KEK DARI TADI! DIKIRANYA KAMU MAU GOMBALIN BAPAK!" teriak Chase emosi yang sukses bikin sweatdrop Marshall yang kebetulan melihatnya.

"Chase kagak pernah berubah!" gumam Marshall sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

 _Marshall_

PUK PUK!

Marshall yang menyadari tepukan di pundaknya pun menengok ke belakang dan langsung kaget mendapati Luciela dan Ciel di belakangnya. Saat berbalik, dia tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang sampai jatuh terguling ke belakang dan menabrak pohon.

SYUUUUNG! PRANG! GEDUBRAK! DUAK! DAK! DUK! BUK! GABRUK! GUBRAK!

"Ya ampun, Marshall! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luciela panik.

"Ugh!" Marshall mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jatuh barusan dan ngomong, "Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Luciela dan Ciel pun menghampiri Marshall dan menolongnya berdiri.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Ngajar juga?" tanya Ciel datar.

"I-iyalah! Pake ngagetin aja nepuk pundak dari belakang!" jawab Marshall agak sewot dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Pak Marshall!" panggil Dini sambil menghampiri Marshall.

"Apa?" tanya Marshall yang lagi duduk di salah satu meja Kantin sambil minum jus buah.

"Bapak tau kagak kenapa saya suka sama Bapak?" jawab Dini nanya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Marshall langsung bingung dan berharap kalau jawabannya bukan gombalan.

Tapi harapannya langsung musnah ketika Dini ngomong, "Karena kecerobohan Bapak telah membuat hatiku terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang cinta yang terdalam!"

"CIIIEEEEEEEEE~ DINI GOMBALIN PAK MARSHALL~ SO SWEET BANGET~" sorak para murid cewek yang berada di Kantin.

Marshall langsung gugup dan ngomong, "O-oke, oke! A-ada lagi yang lain? Mu-mungkin yang ada di sini mau ikut ambil bagian?"

"Pak Marshall, apa bedanya bulan sama Bapak?" tanya Sisi yang duduk di pojok Kantin.

"Entahlah, memangnya apa?" jawab Marshall nanya balik.

"Kalau bulan kan hanya bersinar sebentar di malam hari! Nah, kalau Bapak bersinar selamanya di hatiku~" balas Sisi yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penjuru Kantin plus blushing dari Marshall.

Di sisi lain, Nordic Five yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Kagak nyangka kalau kemunculan mereka bisa bikin sekolah seheboh itu!" komentar Emil dengan tampang skeptis.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Eh, kalian ngapain ngalangin jalan?" tanya Rocky saat sekumpulan murid cewek menghalanginya saat ingin berjalan ke ruang guru.

"Pak Rocky mau lewat? Terima gombalan kita dulu, dong~" jawab salah satu anak watados.

Rocky hanya bisa masang tampang skeptis sambil bertanya, "Jadi ceritanya kalian mau nyari perhatian?"

"Iyalah, Pak Rocky! Memangnya apalagi?" balas anak yang lainnya.

"Hmmm, baiklah!" Rocky pun terpaksa mengalah. "Sekarang, apa gombalan kalian?"

"Begini ya, pak! Kalau boleh tau, Pak Rocky itu... Petugas daur ulang, ya?" tanya seorang anak cewek.

"Kok tau, sih?" Rocky nanya balik.

"Karena Pak Rocky telah mendaur ulang hatiku menjadi cinta yang lebih berguna~" jawab anak itu watados.

"Ciiieeeeeeeeeee~" sorak kawan-kawannya.

Rocky hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil bertanya, "A-ada lagi yang lain?"

"Pak Rocky, catchphrase (1) Bapak apaan?" tanya seorang anak yang lain.

"Kenapa nanyanya begitu?"

"Saya kan kepo, Pak! Kasih tau, lha!"

"Hmm, 'Hijau artinya jalan'!"

"Wah, berarti Pak Rocky suka lampu hijau dong! Soalnya hijau itu melambangkan cinta saya kepada Bapak yang akan terus berjalan selama tidak berubah menjadi merah!" ujar anak itu yang sukses dihadiahi blushing dari Rocky dan tepuk tangan dari kawan-kawannya.

* * *

 _Rubble_

"Eh, Diskon-chan! Lu berani kagak gombalin Pak Rubble?" tanya Luthfi kepada Dissa saat berkunjung ke kelas 9D untuk mengobrol.

"Ih, ogah banget gue! Dia kan tukang konstruksi, pasti ngancemnya pake buldoser!" tolak Dissa sewot.

"Ya elah!" Luthfi langsung manyun.

"Lagian, kenapa kagak lu aja yang gombalin dia sendiri?" usul Dissa.

"Idih, ogah amat! Gue kan bukan maho!" sembur Luthfi kagak nyelow.

"Gue aja yang gombalin, mau?" sahut Provoseat tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"Ci-ciyus?" tanya Luthfi agak khawatir.

"Setentra rius malah!" balas Provoseat datar.

"Ya udah, deh! Terserah lu aja!"

* * *

Provoseat pun mencari Rubble dan mendapatinya lagi makan di salah satu meja Kantin yang berada dekat lapangan.

"Pak Rubble!" panggil Provoseat.

"Hm, hehaha?" tanya Rubble dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bapak telan dulu makanannya!" saran Provoseat yang melihat kelakuan orang di depannya tersebut.

Rubble pun menelan makanannya dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kamu manggil?"

"Saya mau nanya, tapi jangan ketawa ya!" balas Provoseat.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Rubble bingung.

"Apa persamaan dan perbedaan Bapak dengan tikus tanah?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tau!"

"Bapak dan tikus tanah itu sama-sama suka menggali!" Provoseat langsung nyengir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bedanya, kalau tikus tanah menggali di tanah, Pak Rubble menggali di hatiku~"

Luthfi, Dissa, dan Sho yang lagi mengintip adegan gombalan itu pun langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

* * *

 _Skye_

Selagi Skye mengajar MTK di kelas 9C, dia terus aja digombalin anak muridnya. Salah satunya seperti ini!

"Bu Skye, Bu Skye! Boleh nanya, kagak?" tanya Nova.

"Boleh!"

"Nah, apa bedanya perjumlahan dengan cinta?"

"Kagak tau, memangnya apa?"

"Kalau perjumlahan kan satu tambah satu, nah kalau cinta itu saya tambah Ibu!"

"Ciieeeeeeee~" sorak para cewek serentak.

"Ada lagi nih, Bu!" seru Fahreza. "Bu Skye itu... Pilot, ya?"

"Kok tau?" tanya Skye yang mengharapkan jawaban normal kayak 'karena saya tau dari topi Ibu'.

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut anak itu malah, "Soalnya Ibu telah menerbangkan hatiku ke lapisan langit tertinggi!"

Sorakan pun kembali menggelegar di seluruh kelas dan gombalan itu pun sukses membuat Skye canggung parah plus bikin Rubble yang kebetulan lewat dan memperhatikan dari jendela langsung cemburu.

Sabar, Rubble! Sabar! Orang sabar pantatnya lebar (?), lho! *digiles buldoser.* Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, orang sabar disayang Tuhan!

* * *

 _Zuma_

Di Kantin, terlihat beberapa anak dari kelas 9E dan Zuma yang sedang bermain ToD (Truth or Dare).

"Oke, siapa yang mau muter botolnya?" tanya Dark sambil membaringkan sebuah botol plastik.

"Kau saja, emm..." jawab Zuma yang kagak hafal nama anak muridnya.

"Panggil aja Darukun, Kak!"

"Baiklah, Dawukun! Putaw botolnya!"

'Apa ini hanya gue, atau memang Kak Zuma punya masalah dengan 'speech issue'?' batin beberapa anak bingung.

Dark pun memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Luthias.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Dark.

"Truth!" jawab Luthias datar.

"Kenapa sih lu takut berenang?" tanya Dark dengan tampang jumawa.

Maklumi aja! Luthias merupakan satu-satunya warga NNG yang selalu menghindari acara renang sebisa mungkin.

"Trauma masa kecil!" balas Luthias singkat yang sukses bikin Zuma, Dark, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain sweatdrop.

Luthias memutar botolnya dan berhenti di Zuma.

"Truth or Dare, Kak Zuma?" tanya Luthias.

"Hmm, Dawe!" jawab Zuma santai.

"Ehehem!" Entah kenapa, pemuda jabrik itu langsung nyengir kecil dan bertanya, "Kak Zuma boleh kagak saya gombalin?"

GUBRAK!

Dark dan kawan-kawan pun langsung ber-gubrak ria dengan kagak elitnya, sementara Zuma hanya bisa memasang senyum gugup plus sweatdrop. Dia pun mikir sebentar dan ngomong, "Hmm, boleh aja!"

"Oke! Kalau boleh tau, bapaknya Kak Zuma itu... Penyelam, ya?" tanya Luthias.

"Kok tau, sih?" Zuma nanya balik.

"Karena Kak Zuma telah membuat hatiku menyelam ke dasar laut cinta yang paling dalam!" jawab Luthias watados.

Zuma hanya bisa bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa dengan bingung.

Di tempat lain, Rocky dan Renka yang kebetulan melihat hal itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku baru tau kalau dia bisa gombal!" gumam Rocky risih.

"Paling buat modal dapetin Giro, kale!" balas Renka datar.

"Eh, kamu tau dari mana? Terus, memangnya di sekolah ini suka ada kejadian Gay atau Lesby?" tanya Rocky kaget.

"Sering banget malah! Pak Rocky mau bukti? Tuh salah satunya!" jawab Renka sambil menunjuk sepasang cowok berambut merah dan silver sedang berciuman di pojok Kantin yang sukses membuat Rocky langsung jawdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Catchphrase itu lebih mirip dengan 'kalimat khas' (kalau kagak salah)!

* * *

Maaf kalau gombalannya garing atau apa, soalnya aku kagak jago bikin gombalan sih! ^^V

Oke, mari balas Review sebentar! :D

 **tsungumi: Wah, penggemar Paw Patrol juga ya? Yah, butuh keberanian buat publish fic Indo pertama di Fandom ini! Ryder muncul di Chapter 8, tapi hanya sebentar karena aku hanya berusaha untuk fokus ke anak anjingnya! *digilas ATV.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Cari aja di FB-ku, link-nya ada di profil kok! Haha, kayaknya Chase di sini memang cakep jadi Yandere! *dilindas mobil polisi Chase.* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


	10. terjadi pemadaman listrik

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Terjadi pemadaman listrik**

* * *

Di suatu malam, penghuni Paw Patrol Mansion sedang mengalami kehebohan.

Mau tau kejadian apa yang bikin mereka gempar? Simak aja di bawah ini!

* * *

 _Chase_

Chase sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya dengan komputer ketika...

BYAR! PEEET!

Seluruh Mansion langsung gelap gulita.

"WOY, SIAPA NIH YANG ISENG MATIIN LISTRIK DI SINI?!" teriak Chase emosi.

"KAGAK ADA YANG ISENGIN LU, CHASE! KAMI SEMUA MASIH DI KAMAR, TAU!" balas Rocky dari dalam kamarnya.

"WOY, BEWISIK! GUE LAGI BOBO GANTENG, NIH!" pekik Zuma berkoar-koar dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses bikin Chase dan Rocky langsung cengo di kamar masing-masing.

Iya, bobo ganteng di kamar mandi biar anti mainstream!

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Kok gelap, ya?" tanya Marshall saat mendapati seisi kamarnya gelap gulita.

Dia pun langsung mengambil senternya di bawah bantal (yang sengaja diletakkan di situ untuk jaga-jaga) dan pergi keluar untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

Di luar Paw Patrol Mansion, terlihat Everest yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil melihat sesuatu.

"Lu ngapain di sini, Everest?" tanya Marshall.

"Eh, Marshall!" sapa Everest sambil nengok ke arah Marshall dan menghampirinya. "Gini, lho! Katanya kompleks sini lagi pemadaman listrik!"

"Lu tau darimana?" tanya Marshall lagi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Dari pria jabrik yang tinggal di situ!" balas Everest sambil menunjuk Nordic Mansion di seberang.

Marshall pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria sambil angguk-angguk.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Beh, sebenernya ada apaan sih? Masa tiba-tiba langsung gelap begini?" tanya Rocky bingung.

Saat dia ingin keluar kamar, tiba-tiba Marshall membuka pintu kamarnya sambil membawa senter.

"Lho, Marshall? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rocky yang heran melihat Marshall masuk dengan membawa senter.

"Ternyata di sini lagi ada pemadaman listrik! Tadi Everest bilang dia dikasih tau sama Paman Mathias!" jawab Marshall datar.

Webek, webek...

"MATI LAMPU?!"

"PEMADAMAN LISTRIK?!"

Begitulah reaksi Rocky dan Chase (yang kamarnya bersebelahan dan kagak sengaja nguping) saat mendengar penjelasan Marshall barusan.

"Bad luck for Paw Patrol!" (Rocky)

"BAKAR PLN, BAKAR PLN!" (Chase)

"Chase menggila, Chase menggila!" (Marshall)

"GUE TABOK MULUT LU, MARSHALL!" (Chase)

"Ngungsi aja, yuk!" (Rocky)

Ketiga orang itu pun langsung mencari tempat pengungsian.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Mari kita liat kondisi Rubble dan Skye yang berada di ruang tengah.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! GELAP, AKU TAKUT! SKYE, KAMU ADA DIMANA?!" teriak Rubble panik.

"TENANG, RUBBLE! AKU KAN ADA DI DEPANMU TADI!" balas Skye.

"IYA, TAPI AKU TAKUT! HUWEEEEEEEE!" Rubble langsung nangis kejer.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Ya Tuhan, Rubble! Tenanglah!" kata Skye sambil berusaha menenangkan Rubble. "Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma! Kalian dimana? Cepat ke sini!"

"Sebentaw, Skye! Gue bakalan ke sana!" balas Zuma dari kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah, Zuma! Aku takut!"seru Rubble ketakutan.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Zuma pun langsung menyalakan senter di helm-nya (yang jangan dipertanyakan apa alasannya) dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menuju ke ruang tengah dimana Rubble dan Skye berada.

Di ruang tengah, Rubble dan Skye melihat cahaya yang menuju ke arah mereka dan bertanya, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit mereka berdua kaget.

"Woy, ini Zuma tau! Kenapa malah tewiak?! Masih untung aku datang!" balas Zuma sewot.

"Maaf, Zuma!" kata Rubble.

"Habisnya kami kaget, sih!" sambung Skye.

"Huh, udahlah! Cepat bantu aku cawi lilin!" perintah Zuma.

"Iya, Zuma!" balas keduanya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Paw Patrol (plus Everest yang disuruh -atau dipaksa?- masuk sama Marshall) sekarang sedang duduk di lantai ruang tengah sambil mengelilingi sebuah lilin yang menjadi penerangan mereka.

"Huuh, kenapa mati lampunya harus malam sih? Aku kan lagi baca komik!" keluh Rocky.

"Rocky, memangnya PLN tau kalau kamu lagi baca komik?" tanya Marshall sweatdrop yang hanya dibalas Rocky dengan ucapan, "Iya juga, sih!"

"Haah, bosan!" keluh Skye.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kamu lagi main game? Kenapa sekarang kagak main lagi?" tanya Rubble.

"Baterai-nya habis!" jawab Skye lemas.

"Chase!" panggil Zuma.

"Iya, Zuma?" balas Chase.

"Laptop-mu lagi kagak dibawa Paman Mathias, kan?" tanya Zuma.

"Kagak, sih! Tapi kayak Skye, baterai-nya juga habis!" jawab Chase.

"Waduh! Jangan-jangan semua baterai di sini pada habis, dong?" tanya Rubble.

"Hahaha!" Everest hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa gugup. "Sekarang kita mesti ngapain, nih? Masa hanya nunggu aja?"

Setelah hening sesaat, tiba-tiba Marshall menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian, "Mati lampu, mati lampu lagi~ Ku tak tau harus apa~"

Keenam kawannya pun ikutan bernyanyi, "Gelap gelap aku kesepian, maka aku bernyanyi~"

Beberapa detik setelah nyanyian itu, tiba-tiba lampunya menyala.

"Wah, udah nyala!" seru Zuma, Rocky, dan Everest bersamaan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Sebenarnya Chapter ini berasal (?) dari Talkloid 'Mati Lampu' di Youtube, tapi sengaja diubah sedikit plus dikasih selingan biar greget! *plak!*

Well, bagian Zuma bobo ganteng di kamar mandi itu memang iseng kubuat karena Zuma suka air! *ditabrak Hovercraft.*

Review! :D


	11. Mendapati sesuatu yang horror

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 11: (Nonton film/main game/denger lagu/baca cerita) horror** (Pokoknya salah satu dari itu!)

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakuin, kagak?" tanya Rubble lemes.

"Gue juga lagi mikir, Rubble!" balas Skye yang juga ikutan lemes.

"Kerjain Zuma, yuk!" ajak Marshall.

"Caranya?" tanya mereka berdua.

Marshall langsung membisikkan ide jahanamnya kepada kedua orang itu.

* * *

Di ruang makan...

"Ah, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain makan kudapan!" gumam Zuma yang berniat untuk makan dengan khidmat, sampai...

Pup pup pup pup! Pup pup pup pup! (Sound effect macam apa itu?!)

"Hm, apaan itu?" tanya Zuma sambil berjalan ke depan pintu menuju dapur sebelum...

BUK!

Dia langsung pingsan digebukin Skye tepat di wajah dengan frying pan keramat Elizaveta sang personifikasi Hungary. (Elizaveta: "Ada yang melihat frying pan-ku, kagak?!" *dark aura.*)

"Skye, itu kayaknya terlalu berlebihan!" kata Rubble sweatdrop.

"Biarlah, yang penting pingsan!" balas Skye watados.

"Betul!" sahut Marshall sambil membunyikan terompet pencet yang dicolongnya dari tukang roti setempat (?).

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Zuma yang tersadar langsung cengo mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi dan TV di depannya menayangkan film horror 'SAW'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Zuma.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Mission complete!" ujar Marshall sambil high five dengan Skye dan Rubble.

* * *

 _Skye_

Skye memutar mata dan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat Everest memintanya untuk mendengarkan cerita 'Trick and Treat'.

"Baiklah, Everest! Terserah katamu!"

"Oke!"

* * *

 _ **Seorang gadis berjalan ke tengah hutan dan melihat sebuah rumah tua. Saat dia masuk, gadis itu disambut dengan ramah oleh sepasang anak kembar yang tinggal di sana.**_

* * *

Skye terlihat bosan, tapi Everest melanjutkannya.

* * *

 _ **Si Kembar melayaninya dengan baik, tapi itu hanya tipu daya karena Si Kembar punya niat jahat dengan gadis itu.**_

* * *

Skye mulai penasaran, Everest tetap bercerita.

* * *

 _ **Ketika gadis itu terbangun, dia melihat bayangan aneh yang terbentuk di belakang Si Kembar dan terkejut karena menyadari sesuatu.**_

* * *

"Everest!" potong Skye.

"Ya, Skye?" balas Everest.

"Bagian seramnya dimana?" tanya Skye.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau!" jawab Everest watados.

* * *

 _ **Si kembar yang menyadari gadis itu terbangun menghampirinya dan salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Wah, dasar gadis nakal! Beraninya kau bangun secepat ini!"**_

* * *

Skye mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

 _ **Si kembar itu pun mulai melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, dan...**_

* * *

Skye mulai merinding, sementara Everest memasang senyum kecil.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya, sang gadis ditemukan tidak bernyawa di tengah hutan bersama sepasang boneka.**_

* * *

Skye langsung menghela nafas lega setelah Everest menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Gimana?" tanya Everest.

"Sedikit menakutkan!" jawab Skye ngos-ngosan.

* * *

 _Rubble_

"Itu buku apa?" tanya Rubble saat melihat Chase sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Oh, ini? Judulnya 'Dark Wood Circus'!" jawab Chase. "Mau baca?"

"Mau, mau!" balas Rubble antusias.

"Tapi jangan dibaca malam-malam, soalnya serem banget lho!" nasihat Chase sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Rubble.

* * *

Tapi malamnya, Rubble malah melanggar wasiat (?) dari Chase dan iseng membaca buku itu jam sepuluh malam (karena dia lagi insomia saat itu).

* * *

 _ **Di tengah hutan, terdapat sebuah sirkus yang dipimpin oleh seorang 'chairman' bermata besar dengan tinggi sepuluh kaki.**_

* * *

Halaman pertama yang dibaca Rubble telah membangkitkan suasana horror di kamarnya.

* * *

 _ **Ada sepasang kembar dalam satu tubuh, penyanyi dengan kaki kuda, dan masih banyak lagi anggota di sirkus itu.**_

* * *

Halaman berikutnya, Rubble mulai merinding membacanya.

* * *

 _ **Sebenarnya para anggota sirkus itu berasal dari anak-anak yang datang tanpa orang tua dan menjadi korban dari pemimpin sirkus itu.**_

* * *

Rubble semakin merinding membaca halaman berikutnya.

* * *

 _ **Mereka tidak berharap akan tetap hidup dengan tubuh yang membusuk dan menginginkan kematian menghampiri mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka tetap bermain di sirkus itu.**_

* * *

Setelah membaca halaman terakhir, Rubble mendadak tidak berani tidur sendiri dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah yang sukses membuat cengo Rocky yang kebetulan lagi begadang.

"Lu ngapain tidur di sini, sih? Habis baca buku horror?" tanya Rocky sweatdrop.

Rubble mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan sambil tetap menyelimuti diri dengan badan merinding.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Ayo main 'Slenderina'!" ajak Everest yang entah kenapa, malah bikin Paw Patrol (min Rocky) langsung merinding disko.

"Boleh!" Hanya Rocky yang menerima ajakan Everest, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

'Rocky, lu udah gila kali ya?!' batin kelima temannya dan memilih untuk kabur.

"Cara mainnya gimana?" tanya Rocky sambil memperhatikan menu di Tab Everest dan menekan ikon 'Slenderina'.

"Begini, nih! Jadi..." Everest menjelaskan permainan itu yang kagak bisa ditulis di sini karena Author malas searching. *plak!*

* * *

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Everest (yang pastinya kagak bisa di-dikte sama Author), Rocky pun mulai mencoba memainkannya.

"Kok gelap, ya?"

"Memang seperti itu! Maka dari itu nyari bukunya harus pake usaha!"

"Baiklah!"

Entah kenapa, suasananya berasa cukup horror, ditambah lagi dengan badai petir yang melanda saat itu dan kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" pekik Rocky yang menggelegar bersamaan dengan petir yang bergemuruh.

Satu hal yang pasti, Rocky langsung trauma dan paham betul kenapa kawan-kawannya yang lain menolak bermain 'Slenderina' bareng Everest:

Hantunya terlalu menakutkan!

* * *

 _Marshall_

Zuma berniat balas dendam kepada Marshall yang (diketahuinya) telah mengerjainya dengan mengikat badannya di kursi dan menayangkan tontonan 'SAW' tepat di depannya.

Untuk menyukseskan rencana gilanya ini, Zuma meminta bantuan Rocky dan Chase.

"Marshall! Mau dengerin musik di kamar Zuma bareng kita, kagak?" tanya Chase saat mengunjungi kamar Marshall.

"Boleh!" jawab Marshall tanpa curiga.

* * *

Di kamar Zuma...

"Oke, semuanya! Jangan tutup kuping, ya?" ujar Rocky sambil memutar lagu di MP3-nya.

Terdengarlah lagu Karl Mayer bercampur lagu 'Kagome Kagome' yang sukses membuat Marshall merinding disko, ditambah lagi mereka berempat mendengarnya di malam Jumat Kliwon tanggal 13.

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa horrornya!

"Z-Zuma, to-tolong matiin d-dong! Me-merinding, nih!" kata Marshall terbata-bata.

"Sowi, Mawshall! Gue kagak dengew, nih!" balas Zuma santai.

Marshall semakin merinding, sampai...

"Booooooooooo~" Muncullah sebuah makhluk hitam bermuka scream yang sukses bikin Marshall nyaris jantungan.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Marshall yang langsung pingsan.

Sosok itu pun membuka wajah (baca: topeng) scream-nya dan ternyata dia adalah Rocky.

"Apa lu kagak kasihan sama dia, Zuma?" tanya Chase risih.

"Biawin aja! Hitung-hitung balas dendam!" jawab Zuma watados.

* * *

 _Chase_

"Chase, ayo ikut main!"

"Kagak mau!"

"Ayolah, sekali aja!"

"Marshall, perlukah gue giles badan lu dulu biar ngerti?"

"Oh, Chase!"

"Haah, baiklah! Gue ikut, tapi hanya sekali ini aja! Oke?"

"Yeah, makasih Chase!"

* * *

Begitulah percakapan awal antara Marshall dan Chase ketika Chase dipaksa Marshall (yang saking maksanya, sampai-sampai Marshall ngeluarin 'Dalmatian Puppy Eyes no Jutsu' yang -menurut Chase- sangat menggelikan) bermain game yang baru aja di-download Rocky, 'Five Nights at Freddy's'.

"Gimana mainnya, nih?" tanya Chase.

"Kak Luthias bilang kita harus mengawasi animatronic jangan sampai ke tempat penjaga malam sambil muter kotak mesin entah buat apa, kira-kira begitu!" jelas Rocky panjang lebar.

"Lu tau game ini dari Kak Luthias?!" tanya Zuma kaget. "Gimana kejadiannya, tuh?"

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kak Luthias main apa?" tanya Rocky yang melihat Luthias sibuk memainkan Tab-nya di sofa ruang tengah Nordic Mansion.

"Five Nights at Freddy's!" jawab Luthias singkat. "Mau ikutan?"

"Boleh!" Rocky langsung duduk di sebelah pemuda jabrik itu. "Kayaknya seru, tuh!"

Keduanya pun asik memainkan game itu, sampai...

"Rocky, sepertinya kau harus mainkan ini sendiri di rumah!" ujar Luthias tiba-tiba. "Baterai-nya low batt dan Aniki bakalan marahin aku kalau sampai kurang dari 12 persen!"

"Tapi, gimana download-nya?" tanya Rocky sambil membuka HP Android-nya.

Pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum kecil sambil men-charger Tab-nya dan menghampiri Rocky sambil menjawab, "Sini kubantu carikan, sekalian jelasin cara mainnya!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Enak amat, tuh!" keluh Marshall sambil manyun. "Oh, kayaknya udah mulai!"

Keempat makhluk itu memainkan game tersebut dengan khidmat (dikate upacara bendera?), sampai...

"Eh, Chase! Itu dayanya mau habis!"

"Iye, sabar! Rocky, lu jangan ceramahin gue ya!"

"Ye eleh, Chase! Tuh kotak musik kagak diputar?"

"Haduh, Marshall! Diem aja lu, ya!"

"Chase!"

"Ape lu, Zuma?!"

"Liat ke layaw itu, deh!"

Ketika mereka berempat menatap layar HP-nya Rocky, tiba-tiba sesosok wajah boneka langsung muncul dari layar tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak keempatnya kaget.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ya ampun, Chase! Seharusnya kau mengikuti apa yang aku katakan!" nasihat Luthias datar setelah mendengar cerita Rocky tentang game yang mereka mainkan barusan.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Tuh boneka ngagetin aja!" seru Chase merinding.

"Maksudmu 'The Puppet'? Dia suka muncul kalau kotak musiknya kagak diputar!" jelas Luthias sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Kok Kak Luthias tau, sih?" tanya Marshall.

"Karena aku sering memainkannya jutaan kali!" jawab pemuda jabrik itu datar yang sukses membuat keempat anak itu langsung jawdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Entah harus bilang apa untuk yang satu ini! Yang jelas, aku hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin! ^^V

Well, aku kasih tau ide dari beberapa bagian di Chapter ini! (Maaf kalau ngacak! m^^m)

Zuma: Terinspirasi dari nosta(l)gia (no offense) waktu abangku suka nonton 'SAW'. Serem banget deh bagian game perangkap itu!

Chase: Kisah nyata pas diajakin mainin FNAF sama abangku dan trauma berat gara-gara si 'Puppet'. *death glare sesosok makhluk di Prize Cove.*

Rocky: Terinspirasi pas ngeliat temenku yang cewek (inisial AP) mainin 'Slenderina' di Tab temenku yang cowok (inisial IR) yang suka kaget ngeliat hantunya muncul dari layar Tab-nya.

Marshall: Kisah nyata pas abangku iseng muterin 'Karl Mayer' di HP-nya yang bikin merinding minta dimatiin atau ditukar lagu lain.

Rubble: Kalau kalian nonton video 'Dark Wood Circus' di Youtube, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri seperti apa kejadiannya! Aku hanya menceritakan sesuai persepsi sendiri! ^^V

Skye: Cerita Everest terinspirasi dari lagu 'Trick and Treat' Kagamine Twins. Ini juga pake persepsi sendiri, kok! ^^V

Review! :D


	12. dikerjai sesama penghuni Mansion

Balas Review! :D

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Yah, mungkin kagak sering, tapi akan aku usahakan! :) Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dikerjai sesama penghuni Mansion**

* * *

 _Zuma_

Satu masalah yang dihadapi Paw Patrol saat pergi ke tempat rekreasi: Zuma yang menolak pergi ke rumah hantu.

Mereka semua tau kalau Zuma takut hantu, tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka berniat untuk jahil.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Rocky sambil memasukkan sebuah cairan ke dalam segelas jus.

"Dijamin!" jawab Marshall sambil angkat jempol.

Rocky pun pergi menemui Zuma untuk memberikannya jus yang dikasih 'entah cairan apa itu' dan selanjutnya jangan dipertanyakan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aaaaah, apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Zuma shock saat mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah kereta di dalam rumah hantu.

Well, kalian pasti bisa menebak maksud dari semua ini, bukan?

* * *

 _Skye_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Skye barusan sukses mengagetkan seisi Mansion.

"Ada apa, Skye?" tanya Rubble yang mendatangi kamar Skye.

"A-a-a-a-a..." jawab Skye gemetaran yang sukses membuat Rubble mengangkat alisnya karena bingung dan bertanya, "Kenapa, sih?"

"A-ada se-sesua-tu!" balas Skye terbata-bata.

Rocky, Chase, dan Zuma yang baru sampai langsung masuk ke dalam dan ternyata...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rupanya ketiganya tertawa karena melihat boneka elang raksasa di tempat tidur Skye.

"Kirain apaan, rupanya beginian!" seru Rocky sambil ngakak gegulingan.

Skye langsung manyun dan setelahnya, mereka ketiga udah tewas dilindas buldoser Rubble dan dibuang Skye ke Greenland dengan helikopternya.

Padahal kalau diteliti, pelaku yang menaruh boneka itu di sana adalah satu-satu anggota terjahil mereka.

Marshall!

* * *

 _Rubble_

Suatu hari, Rubble mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar laba-laba raksasa dan menceritakannya kepada Marshall.

Tapi dia tidak tau kalau Marshall memanfaatkan cerita itu untuk mengerjainya.

Malam itu, ketika dia masuk ke kamarnya, terlihat sebuah benda raksasa yang tak seharusnya berada di sana.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Rubble pun sukses mengagetkan seisi Mansion dan kejadian selanjutnya jangan ditanyakan lagi.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Malam minggu yang membosankan dan sepertinya Marshall mulai kumat lagi jahilnya.

"Rubble, boleh pinjam sekopmu?" tanya Marshall di kamar Rubble.

"Buat apaan?" Rubble nanya balik sambil mengambil sekopnya dan memberikannya kepada Marshall.

"Mau menggali harta terpendam, tapi kau jangan ikut ya!" balas Marshall watados sambil pergi membawa sekop itu.

Setelah meminjam sekop Rubble, Marshall dengan usilnya ngangkat Rocky dengan sekop itu saat tengah malam dan menaruhnya di dalam bak mandi. Setelah itu, Marshall melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Rocky sampai keesokan paginya...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zuma menemukannya tergeletak di dalam bak mandi dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan penuh lumpur. Rocky sendiri langsung shock melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Sekarang kalian bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Marshall padanya, kan?

* * *

 _Marshall_

Marshall terkenal dengan julukan 'Si Raja Jahil'. Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia yang dikerjai kawan-kawannya?

Malam itu, Chase dan Zuma menyeretnya ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film 'Anaconda Invasion' bersama dan ditantang tidak boleh teriak atau tutup mata.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena Rocky bilang itu untuk melatih keberaniannya terhadap ular, padahal dia dan keempat kawannya udah tau kalau Marshall takut sama ular.

Setelah menonton film itu, Marshall tidak berani tidur sendiri dan memilih tidur di kamar Zuma.

Tapi keesokan paginya, dia ditemukan tergantung terbalik di pohon dengan tubuh terikat tali rafia.

* * *

 _Chase_

Chase sibuk ngorok dengan suara ala truk tronton di sofa ruang tengah karena kelelahan berlatih sehari. Tapi suara dengkurannya sukses mengganggu Rocky dan Marshall yang lagi main catur di dekatnya.

"Eh, Rocky! Cari cara kek buat bangunin Chase! Tuh anak udah tidur kayak kebo, ngoroknya keterlaluan pula!" suruh Marshall sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Tapi gimana caranya? Lu tau sendiri kan dia tuh susah banget bangun tanpa alarm!" balas Rocky sambil menggerakkan bidak kuda putihnya. "Giliranmu!"

"Yah, pake apa kek! Yang penting dia bangun dan pindah tempat! Please, coy! Gue kagak tahan dengerin dengkurannya!" ujar Marshall sambil menggerakkan bidak menteri hitamnya dan kembali tutup kuping.

"Hmm, sebentar! Sepertinya aku punya sesuatu di trukku!" kata Rocky sambil keluar lewat jendela dan masuk ke dalam truknya dan melempar beberapa barang keluar. "Hmm, bukan! Bukan yang ini! Ini juga bukan! Aha, eureka!"

"Dapat sesuatu?" tanya Marshall dari jendela.

"Kemoceng ini mungkin bisa berguna! Kau tau sendiri kan reaksi Chase di dekat bulu!" jawab Rocky sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kemoceng.

Sontak, Marshall langsung memasang evil smile pertanda berniat melakukan kejahilan.

Kedua anak itu pun mengendap-endap mendekati Chase yang masih ngorok dan Rocky mulai mendekatkan kemoceng itu ke hidung Chase sampai...

"Ha-ha-HACHIUW!"

Chase dengan kagak elitnya langsung bersin dan sukses membuat Marshall dan Rocky langsung mental membentur rak buku.

"Beh, siapa sih yang i-" Chase langsung cengo mendapati Marshall dan Rocky yang terjelembab (?) di rak buku dan tak sengaja melihat kemoceng di tangan Rocky.

"Oh, jadi ini ulah kalian ya?" tanya Chase dengan dark aura super mengerikannya.

'Waduh, habislah kita!' batin Marshall dan Rocky merinding.

Kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Karena sering kena 'buntu ide', mungkin fic ini akan berakhir sekitar 5 atau 10 kali update! (1 kali update 3 Chapter, hitung aja sendiri jumlah seluruh Chapter-nya!)

Kalau berminat, mungkin aku akan menerima Request! Jadi, akan aku usahakan sebisanya! ^^V

Review! :D


	13. kehilangan sesuatu

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Kehilangan sesuatu**

* * *

 _Chase_

"Hmm, kemana ya?" tanya Chase dengan tampang mikir saat mendapati vas bunga di ruang tengah Mansion hilang tanpa jejak.

"Chase, kamu ngapain?" tanya Rubble bingung.

"Begini, Rubble! Kau tau tidak kenapa vas di sini hilang?" jawab Chase nanya balik sambil menunjuk meja tempat vas itu biasanya berada.

"Aku juga tidak tau!" balas Rubble sambil angkat bahu. "Apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri, ya?"

"Sepertinya kita perlu mencari tau hal ini!" gumam Chase sambil melipat tangannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Rocky datang membawa vas bunga baru untuk diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ini udah berapa kali ya barang-barang di rumah kita hilang? Aku jadi bingung, deh!" ujar Rocky sambil meletakkan vas bunga tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita selidiki saja malam ini!" usul Rubble.

"Ide bagus!" balas Chase datar.

* * *

Malam harinya, Chase, Rocky, dan Rubble pun bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur. Mereka sedang menyelidiki pencuri yang selain menghilangkan barang-barang di Mansion, juga menghabiskan makanan di kulkas.

"Kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Rubble setengah berbisik.

"Sebentar lagi!" jawab Chase pelan.

Tanpa diduga sesosok bayangan muncul menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya. Rocky dengan sigap menyoroti sosok itu dengan senter dan ternyata dia adalah...

"Marshall?!" tanya mereka bertiga yang terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih itu di depan kulkas.

Rupanya Marshall lagi mengalami 'Sleep Walking', pemirsa! Itu, lho! Kejadian dimana orang berjalan sambil tidur!

"Pantesan aja selama ini kamawku selalu kedatangan bawang asing dawi Mansion, tewnyata dia!" ujar Zuma yang berdiri tepat di belakang ketiga kawannya (yang langsung kaget menyadari kehadirannya) sambil membawa sebuah gayung berisi air.

"Zuma, mau kau apakan air dalam gayung itu?" tanya Rocky yang merinding karena dia punya hydrophobia.

Zuma dengan cuek mengabaikan pertanyaan Rocky dan mendekati Marshall. Kemudian, dia pun mengarahkan gayungnya di atas kepala Marshall dan...

BYUR!

"Hah? Hah? Apa? Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Marshall kebingungan yang terbangun setelah disiram Zuma.

"Lu ngigau, Mawshall!" balas Zuma datar sambil meninggalkan dapur diiringi tatapan bingung dari Marshall plus sweatdrop dari Chase, Rocky, dan Rubble.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Waduh, topiku mana? Perasaan ada di sini, deh!" kata Marshall saat mendapati topi pemadamnya yang seharusnya berada di atas meja menghilang. "Apa jangan-jangan ada yang ngambil, ya? Aku tanya aja, deh!"

"Skye, kamu liat topiku kagak?" tanya Marshall kepada Skye.

"Wah, kagak tuh Marshall!" jawab Skye.

"Chase, kamu liat topiku kagak?" tanya Marshall kepada Chase.

"Eeh? Aku kagak liat, tuh!" balas Chase bingung.

"Rocky, kamu liat topiku kagak?" tanya Marshall kepada Rocky.

"Hmm, aku kagak liat!" ujar Rocky datar.

"Hmm, Marshall?" panggil Rubble.

"Iya, Rubble?" tanya Marshall.

"Maaf, ya! Sebenarnya, ini topimu!" jawab Rubble sambil memberikan topi Marshall yang basah.

"Lho? Kok jadi basah begini?" tanya Marshall yang kaget melihat topinya jadi basah.

"Tadi waktu aku lagi bakar dedaunan di halaman depan, tiba-tiba apinya jadi besar! Terus, karena kagak ada ember, jadinya aku pake aja topi kamu buat bawain airnya!" jelas Rubble sambil garuk kepala. "Jadi, sekali lagi maaf ya!"

"Rubble!" gerutu Marshall sambil ngeluarin api dari tubuhnya yang sukses bikin Rubble cengo.

"Wah, hangat!" komentar Rocky di sebelah Marshall.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Marshall yang lagi mengunjungi kamar Rocky langsung cengo mendapati ruangan yang kacau balau kayak diterjang pasukan gajah liar. Rupanya, Rocky sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Oy, Rocky! Lu ngapain, sih? Kamar lu kok kayak kapal pecah begini?" tanya Marshall.

"Gue lagi nyari kamera gue, nih! Lu liat, kagak?" jawab Rocky nanya balik sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Kagak, memangnya lu terakhir kali taruh dimana?" tanya Marshall lagi.

"Gue kagak inget!" balas Rocky watados yang sukses bikin Marshall sweatdrop.

"Makanya naruh barang jangan sembarangan, jadi hilang kan?" ujar Marshall setengah menyindir.

"Iya, iya, maaf! Bantuin gue nyari, dong!" pinta Rocky.

"Iya, deh! Gue bakalan bantu-"

Marshall langsung memotong kalimatnya saat melihat sebuah kamera tergantung di atas tempat tidur Rocky. Perempatan pun langsung nonggol di kepalanya dan...

"ROCKY, YOU IDIOT! KAMERA LU ADA DI ATAS KASUR, TAU! NANGKRING DI DINDNG PAKE PAKU BEGITU MALAH KAGAK NGELIAT! GUE SIRAM JUGA LU, YA!" bentak Marshall sambil menyiapkan pipa airnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor anti-air (?) karena Marshall sukses membuat kamar Rocky beserta penghuninya langsung basah kuyup.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Rubble menyukai boneka miliknya dan selalu membawanya kemana saja ibarat itu adalah jiwanya. Tapi, pada suatu hari, dia kehilangan boneka itu dan menangisinya semalaman.

Beginilah komentar Marshall yang merupakan salah satu temannya mengenai hal itu:

"Rubble kalau sudah galau memang merepotkan! Dia selalu saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Contohnya saja semalam!"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur gara-gara tangisannya!" gerutu Chase sambil nonton TV bareng Marshall dan Zuma.

"Iya, kenapa sih dia berisik banget?" tanya Marshall sambil menopang dagunya.

"Iya, aku juga bingung!" balas Zuma sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hmm, apaan ini?" tanya Chase saat mengganti Channel TV-nya yang menampilkan iklan dan ternyata...

Terlihat Rubble yang memegang sebuah kertas dengan gambar boneka dan tulisan 'Dicari, boneka' dan terdengarlah bunyi gaje di iklan itu.

DOENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

Iklan itu pun sukses membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya langsung jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apaan tuh tadi?" tanya Zuma cengo.

Chase pun sukses menjatuhkan remote TV-nya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Tak masalah kubuat iklan di TV! Yang penting, bonekaku kembali!" kata Rubble sambil menghela nafas kecil. "Tapi, sampai saat ini, bonekaku masih belum juga kembali!"

"Rubble? Ini punyamu?" tanya Rocky sambil memberikan sebuah boneka kepada Rubble.

"Wah, kau menemukannya ya?"

"Iya!"

"Wah, senangnya! Eh, tapi kenapa kotor begitu?"

"Aku menemukannya di kloset sana tadi!"

"Apa?! Kloset?!"

"Iya!"

Rubble pun langsung shock mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Sisirku kok kagak ada, ya?" tanya Skye bingung saat mendapati sisir miliknya yang biasanya berada di atas meja riasnya menghilang.

Dia pun mencari sekeliling Mansion, tapi masih aja belum ketemu.

'Kemana ya hilangnya?' batin Skye makin bingung dan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

1 menit...

5 menit...

30 menit...

Oke, sepertinya dia kelamaan mikir!

"Skye?"

"A-ah!" Skye langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera berbalik saat mendapati kalau ternyata si Everest yang telah memanggilnya tadi. "A-ada apa?"

"Lu kenapa, sih? Kayak orang kebakaran jenggot, deh! Gue mau balikin sisir, nih!" balas Everest agak skeptis sambil menyerahkan sebuah sisir kepada Skye.

'KOK GUE BISA SEGOBLOK INI, SIH?! MASA GUE KAGAK NYADAR KALAU SISIR GUE DIPINJEM SAMA EVEREST?!' jerit Skye dalam hati dan langsung pingsan di tempat yang sukses membuat Everest panik dan berteriak, "SKYE, LU KENAPA PINGSAN?! OY, MINNA! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

* * *

 _Zuma_

Zuma sibuk mencari sesuatu saat Chase yang sedang mengunjunginya agak skeptis melihat betapa berantakannya kamar Zuma.

"Oy, Zuma! Lu ngapain, sih? Kok kamar lu jadi kayak kapal pecah begini?"

"Chase, lu liat komik gue kagak?"

"Lha, ngapain nanya gue? Gue kan kagak suka baca komik!"

"Tapi gue udah janji sama Kak Luthias mau balikin nanti siang!"

"Yah, salah sendiri naruhnya kagak bener! Udah, deh! Kalau lu udah selesai, kamarnya rapiin lagi ya!"

"Iya, Chase!"

Setelah Chase pergi meninggalkan kamar Zuma, sang pemilik kamar pun mulai mikir, 'Hmm, kayaknya aku simpan di suatu tempat deh! Apa jangan-jangan...'

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Permisi! Zuma-nya ada?" tanya Luthias di depan Paw Patrol Mansion.

"Oh, ada kok! Sebentar, ya!" jawab Chase sambil berbalik untuk memanggil Zuma. "Zuma, Kak Luthias dateng nih!"

"Sebentaw!" Zuma pun langsung menuruni tangga.

"Zuma, mana komik yang waktu itu kau pinjam?" tanya Luthias.

"A-anu, sebenewnya ini..." Zuma memberikan komiknya yang udah lepek.

"Lho, kok jadi begini? Kau apakan komiknya?" tanya Luthias yang bingung melihat komiknya berubah seperti itu.

"Kemawin aku tak sengaja masukin komikmu ke saku celanaku, tewus komiknya ikutan kecuci sama celananya, jadinya aku kewingin aja sambil nungguin Kak Luthias dateng!" jelas Zuma watados.

"Kau ini ada-ada aja, Zuma!" gumam Luthias sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Sebenarnya bagian Marshall, Rubble, dan Zuma itu terinspirasi dari Talkloid di Youtube, lho! Coba aja cari yang judulnya 'Topiku hilang', 'Malam Minggu Miku: Negi Hilang', dan 'Komik Piko', pasti ada yang mirip! ^^V

Review! :D


	14. ketauan merusak sesuatu

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Ketauan merusak sesuatu**

* * *

 _Chase_

"Siapa yang mecahin nih vas?!" tanya Skye dengan sangarnya saat mendapati vas bunga di ruang tengah pecah berantakan.

"Yang pasti bukan gue!" jawab Zuma datar.

"Bukan gue juga, ya!" ujar Chase tanpa ekspresi, padahal dalam batinnya seperti ini: 'Mampus! Jangan sampai ketauan atau Mama Skye (?) bakalan gebukin gue!'

"Eh, Chase! Beneran lu kagak mecahin vas bunga?" tanya Rubble.

"Hah, apa?"

Perkataan Chase barusan sukses dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya.

"A-anu..." Chase mulai bingung harus bilang apa.

"Beneran lu yang mecahin?" tanya Rocky mengintrogasi.

"Ka-kagak! Dari tadi gue kagak di sini, kok!" bantah Chase gelagapan.

"Masa, sih? Perasaan yang terakhir di ruang tengah itu lu, deh!" celetuk Marshall.

Menyadari bahwa Chase kagak bisa berkutik, dia pun langsung kabur sambil teriak, "AMPUN, MAMA SKYE!"

"BALIK LU KE SINI, CHASE!" pekik Skye sambil membawa sendok sayur buat gebukin Chase.

Alhasil, kejar-kejaran antara Skye dan Chase pun terjadi dan keempat kawannya yang lain malah nontonin mereka sambil makan popcorn.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Buku gue siapa yang wobekin?!" tanya Zuma emosi saat mendapati bukunya di kamarnya ada yang sobek.

"Oh, itu gue!" jawab Marshall watados.

"ASTAGA KAMBING, NGAPAIN LU PAKE NGAKU?!" teriak Rocky stress.

"Lagian juga gue kagak bakalan diapa-apain!" balas Marshall santai.

"Salah, justru lu bakalan digampar habis-habisan kayak Chase!" ujar Rubble datar.

Marshall pun langsung kabur dan Zuma segera mengejarnya dengan sebuah dayung.

* * *

 _Rocky_

"SIAPA YANG KEMPESIN BAN MOBIL GUE?! YANG KAGAK NGAKU GUE HAJAR SATU PER SATU!" teriak Chase emosi saat mendapati ban mobil polisinya di garasi kempes.

"Waduh, bakalan tamat aku!" gumam Rocky sepelan-pelannya.

"Hah? Kayaknya gue dengar suara seseorang, ya!" kata Marshall yang merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"Iya, siapa ya?" tanya Zuma penasaran.

"Kayaknya dia pelakunya, deh!" timpal Rubble.

Rocky diam-diam berusaha kabur dari garasi sebelum...

"Meriam jaring, tembak!"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu pun langsung terjelembab di jaring yang ditembak Chase dan kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor!

* * *

 _Rubble_

"Aduh, gawat!" gumam Rubble agak merinding.

"Kenapa, Rubble?" tanya Marshall yang bingung melihat pemuda berambut dirty blonde itu ketakutan.

"Aku merusak barang kesayangan Rocky, gimana nih?" jawab Rubble panik sambil menunjuk sebuah gelas keramik yang retak.

"Yah, kenapa kagak ngaku aja?" tanya Marshall santai.

"Takut, Marshall!" balas Rubble ketakutan.

"Ya udah, gue kagak mau tau ya!" ujar Marshall cuek.

"Ish, kau ini!" bentak Rubble kesal.

"Ada apa ini?"

Rubble langsung nelan ludah karena rupanya Rocky udah berada di hadapan mereka dan Marshall langsung menunjuk Rubble dengan santai sambil ngomong, "Dia ngerusakin gelas lu, tuh!"

Sontak, Rubble langsung sujud sambil meluk kaki Rocky dan berteriak, "AMPUNI AKU, WAHAI KAWANKU SANG AHLI DAUR ULANG! HAMBA KAGAK KUAT MENERIMA SIKSAANMU, JADI TOLONG LEPASKAN HAMBA!"

Webek, webek...

"Apa maksudmu, Rubble? Siapa juga yang mau menyiksamu?" tanya Rocky sweatdrop. "Justru gue mau minta bantuan! Si Chase mabuk pas kagak sengaja minum akvavit-nya Paman Mathias yang dikasih sama Skye gara-gara dikira air putih! Lu berdua bisa bantuin gue bikin dia pingsan, kagak?"

* * *

 _Skye_ (Bagian sebelumnya dari yang di atas)

"Cih, ini siapa yang rusakin?!" tanya Marshall sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal saat mendapati sapu miliknya patah terbelah dua dan tergeletak di lantai dapur.

"Menekedele, orang bukan gue yang terakhir pake!" celetuk Rocky datar. "Entar gue ganti deh kalau lu mau!"

"Terserah lu aja dah, Rocky!"

Rocky pun pergi membawa potongan sapu itu untuk diperbaiki di truk daur ulangnya sampai kagak sengaja bertemu dengan Skye di halaman depan.

"Rocky, lu mau bawa kemana tuh sapu?" tanya Skye.

"Kenapa lu pake nanya, Skye? Memangnya ada yang aneh?" Rocky nanya balik sambil ngangkat alis.

"Soalnya..." Skye langsung menunduk karena suatu hal dan berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Gue yang matahin sapunya Marshall!"

Rocky hanya mengangguk kecil dan pergi membawa potongan sapu itu, sementara Skye langsung masuk ke dalam Mansion.

* * *

Di Mansion...

"Skye, lu darimana aja?" tanya Chase yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Jalan-jalan!" jawab Skye.

"Lu yang terakhir di dapur, kan? Lu tau kagak siapa yang matahin sapunya Marshall?" tanya Chase mengintrogasi.

GLEK!

"A-aaaa, ka-kagak! Aku kagak tau!" balas Skye agak gelagapan.

"Beneran?" Chase mengangkat alisnya karena bingung melihat gelagat si gadis pirang itu.

"Iya!" bantah Skye agak ngotot dan mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan. "Oh iya, mau minum?"

"Ambilkan aku air putih!" perintah Chase datar sambil mengambil sebuah koran di atas meja dan membacanya.

"Baiklah!" Skye pun langsung kabur ke dapur.

'Fyuuuh~ Untung kagak ketauan!' batin Skye lega sambil mengambil sebotol air (yang sebenarnya akvavit (1) dari Mathias sewaktu berkunjung minggu lalu, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya) dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas biru milik Chase.

Skye pun membawa gelas (yang berisi akvavit) itu ke ruang tengah dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian kabur ke kamarnya.

Chase pun meminum air itu dan beberapa menit kemudian, bisa dilihat bahwa ruang tengah Mansion itu langsung berubah kacau balau dalam waktu sekejap.

Zuma, Skye, dan Rocky yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjaga jarak agar tidak menjadi korban.

"Itu dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Zuma bingung.

"Kayaknya dia mabuk, deh!" jawab Rocky dengan tampang mikir.

"Perasaan kita kagak punya alkohol di sini, deh!" balas Skye agak skeptis.

"Siapa bilang? Lu inget kagak pas Paman Mathias berkunjung ke sini minggu lalu? Nah, dia tuh ninggalin sebotol akvavit di sini!" jelas Rocky datar.

"Wah, gawat nih!" gumam Skye agak panik.

"Kenapa, Skye?" tanya Zuma bingung.

"Kayaknya gue kagak sengaja masukin minuman itu ke gelasnya, deh!"

Webek, webek...

'Mampus lu, Skye! Itulah karma untuk orang yang ngerusakin sapu keramat Marshall! Ketauan tuh sapu ada kutukan bagi yang matahin!' batin Rocky dengan muka jutek dan berniat pergi sebelum Zuma mencegahnya sambil bertanya, "Lu mau kemana, Wocky?"

"Mau manggil Rubble sama Marshall, gue butuh tenaga tambahan buat hentiin Chase!" balas Rocky datar sambil berjalan pergi.

Sementara Skye, dia langsung merinding dan bertanya, "Gimana nih, Zuma?"

"Menekedele, itu dewita lu aja ya!" jawab Zuma cuek sambil berjalan pergi.

"Huwaaah~ Dengan kekuatan polisi (?), akan kuhukum siapapun yang merusak sapu keramat itu!"

Entah kenapa, kayaknya igauan Chase tadi benar-benar menohok bagi Skye yang memang udah salah dari sananya.

Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Skye sebelum bala bantuan datang!

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Hiks, hiks!" Terdengar isakan tangis Zuma di pojok ruang tengah.

"Si Zuma kenapa, sih? Bad mood?" tanya Skye saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang pundung tersebut.

"Maksud ente galau?" tanya Marshall agak skeptis.

"Sama aja, keles!" balas Rocky sweatdrop.

"Udahlah, sekarang kasih tau gue kenapa si Zuma bisa nangis di situ!" pinta (baca: perintah) Chase agak sangar.

"Hmm, sebenarnya..." Rocky pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Tolong bantu aku, ya!" pinta Rubble sambil pergi membawa setumpuk kertas diikuti Zuma yang membawa sekardus boneka ke lantai bawah.

"Kenapa hawus aku, sih? Kan kau bisa minta bantuan yang lain!" tanya Zuma yang tidak terima harus membantu Rubble.

"Yang lainnya sibuk!" balas Rubble sambil manyun.

Sesampainya di ruang santai, mereka pun meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di lantai.

"Tunggu bentar ya, Zuma!" Rubble pun pergi sebentar.

Zuma pun hanya bisa manyun sambil duduk di depan perapian dengan pusing karena memikirkan kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya.

"Nyebelin, nyebelin banget! Kenapa Wubble nyuwuh aku buat ngelakuin ini?" tanya Zuma frustasi dan tanpa sengaja melempar...

SALAH SATU BONEKA MILIK RUBBLE!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara buku jatuh dari depan pintu dan Zuma menengok ke belakang. Dia mendapati Rubble yang terdiam di depan pintu dengan beberapa buku yang terjatuh di depan kakinya, sementara Rocky yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa memasang tampang iba yang mengatakan 'Semoga dia tidak membunuhmu!' sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"E-eh?" Zuma langsung cengo mendapati raut sedih plus air mata di wajah pemuda dirty blonde (2) tersebut.

"HUWAAAAAAA! BONEKAKU!" jerit Rubble histeris sambil kabur keluar ruangan yang tak sempat dicegah Rocky.

Sementara Zuma, dia hanya bisa shock plus merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi Zuma bad mood-"

"Galau!" ralat Marshall memotong perkataan Skye.

"Gara-gara kagak sengaja melempar boneka milik Rubble ke tengah perapian?" tanya Skye melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan agak skeptis.

"Iya!" jawab Rocky datar.

"Pantesan aja Rubble seharian ngurung diri di kamar!" ujar Chase sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Akvavit merupakan minuman dengan kadar alkohol sekitar empat puluh sampai enam puluh persen dan biasanya, minuman ini terdapat di daerah Eropa Utara yang terkenal cukup dingin di musim dingin.

(2): Maunya kutulis 'pirang kecoklatan', tapi mungkin 'dirty blonde' sedikit menggambarkan aja sih!

* * *

Aku berusaha menulis apa yang ada di otak, jadi begitulah! ^^V

Review! :D


	15. berkemah bersama

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Berkemah bersama** (Request dari Hanazawa Yuki)

* * *

Hari ini Paw Patrol akan berkemah bersama 6 anak dari NNG.

Seperti apakah acara 'kemping' mereka? Mari kita lihat di bawah ini!

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Jadi di sini kemahnya?" tanya Chase setelah 12 anak nista itu sampai di Shadow Forest.

"Yah, sepertinya!" jawab Garu sambil membaca peta yang dibawanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita dirikan tenda?" usul Luthfi sambil mengambil sebuah benda. "Nah, ini dia! Tenda otomatis! Kalian perhatikan, ya!"

Sontak, Paw Patrol dan kelima temannya langsung duduk untuk memperhatikan. Bahkan, Zuma dan Giro udah nyiapin teropong dan buku catatan.

Luthfi langsung melempar benda itu ke atas dan menekan sebuah tombol sampai benda berubah menjadi selembar kain lebar plus beberapa pasak.

"Bagus sekali! Tapi gimana cawa masuknya?" tanya Zuma.

"Iya, bentuknya aja kagak beraturan!" sambung Giro.

"Ini belum berdiri, bodoh!" balas Luthfi sambil mengobrak-abrik tenda sampai sobek.

"Catat, dia mewobek tenda!"

"Baik!"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memukuli tenda dengan rotan.

"Dia memukuli tenda!"

"Baik!"

Anak itu malah berantem dengan tendanya sampai guling-gulingan.

"Catat itu, catat!"

"Baik!"

Keliatannya memang nyatat, tapi kenyataannya? Giro malah main 'tic-tac-toc'.

Sampai akhirnya Luthfi menendang tenda itu yang sukses membuatnya berbentuk seperti tenda biasa dan berdiri tegak. Tapi ketika anak itu mau pamer, tendanya malah rubuh sendiri sampai dia terpaksa harus menyingkirkannya yang sukses membuat kesebelah anak nista itu sweatdrop.

"Apa ada yang punya tenda manual di sini?" tanya Idham.

"Aku punya!" ujar Rocky sambil menyeret beberapa tenda bersama Marshall dan Rubble.

Anak-anak itu pun mendirikan tenda yang dibawa Rocky tersebut.

* * *

 _Skye_

Kalau berkemah ramai-ramai, memang paling asyik ngumpul sambil dengerin cerita seram. Apalagi kalau kemahnya di Shadow Forest yang merupakan hutan terseram di Elder Village, salah satu daerah di Elrios. *Elsword addict mode.*

Awalnya Paw Patrol hanya ingin membicarakan tugas bersama keenam anak NNG itu, tapi entah kenapa topik mereka tanpa sengaja malah melenceng ke cerita horror.

"Ja-Jadi organ dalamnya gantung gitu?" tanya Rubble sambil berpelukan erat dengan Marshall.

"Yap! Kepalanya manusia normal, tapi kagak punya badan ataupun kulit! Jadi tenggorokan, ginjal, jantung, hati, dan lainnya nempel di tulang belakang!"

Semuanya langsung ber-'hiiii' ria dengan kompaknya. Rubble dan Marshall berpelukan erat, Chase dan Rocky berusaha untuk tetap stay cool (padahal duduknya udah mulai deket-deketan), Luthfi dan Giro masing-masing memeluk lengan Idham (yang hanya diam saja dengan wajah datarnya), Fiorel, Skye, dan Zuma mulai gelisah di tempatnya, Garu ngilang entah kemana, dan Luthias (selaku orang yang menjelaskan cerita 'Palasik' tadi) hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Cara mengenali Palasik ada satu: perhatikan wajahnya! Palasik kagak punya cekungan di antara mulut dan hidung!"

Semuanya pun langsung ber-'ooh' ria mendengarnya.

"Luthias pintar banget bikin cerita horror!" puji Skye.

"Iya, aku sampai deg-degan lho!" sahut Marshall sambil mengurutkan dada diikuti gumaman setuju dari yang lainnya.

Luthias hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bertanya, "Nah, mau dengar bagian paling seram tentang Palasik?"

Semuanya pun langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Dia ada di belakang kalian, tuh!"

Kejadian selanjutnya jangan dipertanyakan lagi.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Setelah cerita horror (yang berakhir dengan teriakan gaje karena ternyata mereka dikerjai Garu yang menggunakan 'Palasik Palsu' -alias mainan yang dibuat mirip aslinya- untuk mendukung suasana horror) barusan, mereka pun melakukan acara bakar-bakaran.

"Greeny, aku tidak mau ikutan acara bakar-bakaran! Entar kuenya malah gosong semua!" ujar Fiorel sambil menarik jaket Luthias.

Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah api unggun.

"Ada kok makanan yang enak karena dibakar!" sahut Luthias sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fiorel penasaran.

"Marshmallow!" pekik semua orang di sana mendahului Luthias yang mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak jadi bicara.

Mata Fiorel pun langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil dan bertanya dengan antusias, "Benarkah?"

Chase dengan baik hatinya memberikan marshmallow yang sudah dibakar kepada Fiorel sambil ngomong, "Coba aja, pasti ketagihan!"

Fiorel pun mengangguk imut dan mulai memakannya.

"Uum, enak!"

Tapi sayangnya, adegan tersebut membuat Rocky pundung di bawah pohon.

"Daripada cuma marshmallow, mendingan bakar ikan juga!" usul Luthfi watados.

Zuma pun langsung menatap Luthfi dengan horror.

'Oh, tidak!' batin Zuma menjerit histeris.

"Ide bagus!"

"Setuju!"

"Benar juga!"

Zuma pun langsung pundung di bawah pohon cemara yang berseberangan dengan pohon yang ditempati Rocky.

"Kok ada asap di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon cemara.

Orang itu pun melompat turun dari atas pohon yang sukses membuat Zuma langsung terlonjak kaget dan dengan refleks menyerang orang itu dengan rotan yang dibawanya.

"Woy, sakit tau! Ini gue, Mathias!" bentak orang itu karena terkena serangan Zuma barusan.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop plus speechless di tempat.

"Tewnyata Paman Mathias, toh! Kiwain putih-putih-wihihi~" ujar Zuma watados.

Mathias pun langsung memasang muka jutek dan duduk di sebelah kiri Skye, sementara Skye menoleh ke samping kanan dan tatapannya pun bertemu dengan siluet Rubble.

Webek, webek...

'Entah kenapa, dunia jadi terasa milik berdua!' (Skye dan Rubble)

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang menerpa mereka dan membuat salah satu pohon yang sudah mati langsung tumbang mengenai api unggun. Api pun semakin besar dan menjalar dengan sangat cepat.

"Huwaa, kebakaran!" teriak Rubble yang langsung lari pontang-panting sambil mengambil Alat Pemadam Api Ringan (APAR), begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk mencari air.

Rubble pun kembali dengan membawa dua APAR di tangannya. Tapi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, kaki Rubble malah tersandung batu sampai kedua APAR yang dibawanya terpental.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut kesialan yang diselimuti keberuntungan, karena salah satu APAR mengenai kepala Giro dan yang lainnya tepat di tengah-tengah kobaran api sampai akhirnya meledak dan membuat api itu langsung padam seketika.

Hening melanda, katak numpang lewat, dan semua orang langsung speechless di tempat.

"Dasar Baka Rubble-pyon!" bentak Giro sambil menjitak kepala Rubble dengan keras sampai membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Sakit~" ringis Rubble sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Chase sambil melotot tajam karena tidak terima temannya menjadi korban Giro.

"Gomen~" balas Giro sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Yang ikhlas, dong!"

"Udah, deh! Anak kecil kagak usah minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Enak aja! Aku lebih tua darimu, tau!"

"Memangnya aku nanya?"

"Kagak!"

"Gomennasai, Giro-sama! Aku tadi kagak sengaja!" kata Rubble sambil sungkeman di depan Giro.

"Maafkan aku, Gi(Rosimah)-sama!" Rubble pun mulai sujud-sujud gaje.

Sontak, Mathias, Marshall, Zuma, Luthfi, Rocky, dan Chase pun langsung ngakak di tempat saat mendengar nama panjang Giro barusan, sementara Luthias, Fiorel, Idham, Garu, dan Skye hanya bisa sweatdrop berat.

Giro yang wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga pun hanya bisa menahan malu dan emosinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya, sementara Rubble terus menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Please, deh! Nama gue Giro aja, kagak usah pake suffix berlebihan!" (Giro)

"Duh, sobatku nista! Sini-sini, biar aku peluk!" (Luthfi)

"Oy, Giro! Kau belum minta maaf dengan ikhlas!" (Chase)

"Maafkan aku, Gi(Rosimah)-sama!" (Rubble)

"Peristiwa yang tak terlupakan!" (Mathias)

"Chase kagak pernah gituin aku sama sekali!" (Rocky)

"Rubble benar-benar sial(manis)!" (Skye)

* * *

 _Rocky_

Setelah tragedi bakar-bakaran...

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua sedang jalan-jalan di hutan untuk refreshing.

Tapi gimana kalau tersesat? Tenang aja! Pemuda bernama Chase itu membawa kompas.

Tiba-tiba, iris coklatnya menangkap siluet seseorang di atas pohon.

"Woy, lu ngapain di atas pohon?" tanya Chase sambil menunjuk Marshall yang sedang duduk di atas pohon.

"Hanya bersantai, mumpung hantunya belum muncul!" sahut Marshall sambil makan kue.

"Hantunya itu lu, tau! Hantu kan selalu di atas pohon!" balas Chase sambil ngakak gaje.

"Yeee, mana ada hantu ganteng?" tanya Marshall sambil pose yang sukses membuat Chase sweatdrop akut.

"Ada, kok! Pocong kan ganteng!" timpal Chase ngawur.

"Tapi aku lebih ganteng dari pocong!" cibir Marshall yang tidak terima dibandingkan dengan makhluk halus. "Lagian, kok lu tau kalau gue ada di sini? Jangan-jangan lu stalking gue, ya? Ngaku aja! Gue memang ganteng, kok!"

"Jiah, habis warna rambut lu putih merona kayak tepung! Tepung-tepungan~" ejek Chase yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Marshall.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rocky yang lagi nyari kayu bakar tanpa sadar telah berada di tengah hutan.

"Huwaaa! Tolooooong!" pekik Rocky ketakutan.

* * *

Back to Chase and Marshall...

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" tanya Marshall heran.

"Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini, deh!" ujar Chase sambil mikir.

"Ini mah kayak suara Rocky!" sahut Marshall.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

1 menit...

10 menit...

Mereka berdua kelamaan loading!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara pekikan itu pun membuat kedua anak itu sadar kalau teman mereka dalam bahaya dan Chase langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, sementara Marshall malah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

'Dia mirip monyet!' batin Chase sweatdrop.

* * *

"Rocky, kau dimana?!" teriak Chase khawatir. "Rocky!"

"Chase?! Aku berada di sekitar pohon mangga! Huwaaaa! Tolong aku!" teriak Rocky lagi dan kedua kawannya pun bisa mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Semak-semak di samping Rocky pun mulai bergemerusuk dan seluruh tubuh pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu langsung bergetar hebat.

Dia takut, tentu saja!

"Hosh, hosh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sosok Chase pun muncul dari semak-semak yang sukses membuat Rocky langsung menangis haru dan memeluk Chase.

Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu mengulas senyum lembut sambil menenangkan sahabat _ehem_ **merangkap pacar** _ehem_ nya.

Marshall pun melompat dari atas pohon tepat ke belakang Rocky yang langsung membuatnya terkejut setengah mati sampai pingsan. Chase pun menangkap tubuh Rocky dengan refleks.

"Woy! Lu apain pacar gue, hah?!" bentak Chase dengan amarah yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun dan langsung menggendong Rocky.

"Bujug, deh! Kagetnya extreme bener!" sahut Marshall sambil menolong Chase membopong Rocky menuju tenda terdekat.

* * *

Mereka pun membaringkan Rocky dan Marshall dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki temannya serta melepas ikat pinggangnya. Dia pun dengan cekatan memberikan minyak kayu putih di leher pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut.

Chase dengan watadosnya malah menutup hidung Rocky seperti ingin memberikan nafas buatan dan Marshall yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menjitak kepala Chase sambil ngomong, "Kagak boleh! Itu ada tabung oksigen!"

"Aduh! Sakit, woy!" gerutu Chase sambil mengambil selang dan tabung oksigen.

"Sendirinya mau ngapain barusan, hah?" tanya Marshall curiga.

"Mau ngasih nafas buatan!" balas Chase watados.

"Kagak boleh kalau kagak terlatih!" ujar pemuda berambut putih itu sambil memasang tampang jutek.

"Gue udah terlatih, kok! Lu mau nyoba, ya?" tanya Chase setengah bercanda.

"Kenapa menawariku? Aku masih sadar! Walaupun kita teman juga jangan menjadikanku sebagai objek latihan pernafasan buatan, dong! Orang ganteng tidak boleh jadi objek percobaan!" Marshall mulai berceramah dengan wajah sok ganteng.

Alhasil, adu mulut pun tak dapat dihindari. Bahkan, sampai saat Rocky mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

Sepertinya setelah sadar, Rocky bakalan dapat serangan jantung.

"Mereka ngapain, sih? Berisik!" (Rocky)

"Ingat itu, Chase! Orang terganteng sedunia kagak boleh jadi objek percobaan!" (Marshall)

"Alah, bilang aja malu!" (Chase)

* * *

 _Marshall_

Setelah kejadian di tenda yang dialami ketiga anak nista di atas barusan, kedua belas anak itu (plus Mathias) pun melanjutkan kemah mereka. Semuanya terlihat bergembira, kecuali Rubble yang trauma karena suatu alasan.

"Sini, Rubble!" bujuk Rocky sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak mau, aku takut!" tolak Rubble ketakutan sambil ngumpet di balik pohon.

"Tenang aja, ada aku yang akan menjagamu!" sahut Marshall sambil pose dengan narsisnya.

Akhirnya, Rubble pun diseret Rocky (dengan bantuan Garu dan Giro) sampai ke depan tenda.

"Jangan-jangan di hutan ini ada binatang buas!" ujar Skye gemetaran.

"Ada beruang!" lanjut Fiorel ikutan bergidik ngeri.

"Harimau!" sambung Luthfi sambil menatap horror ke dalam hutan.

"Singa!" timpal Zuma dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apaan, sih? Di sini malah banyak nyamuk!" balas Chase datar. "Oh, iya! Marshall kan yang jagain, tapi kok kagak ada senjata, sih?"

"Iya nih, bener kata Chase! Kalau kagak punya senjata, entar waktu diserang zombie gimana?" tanya Idham.

"Kalau begitu, nih! Buat senjatamu!" ujar Luthias sambil melemparkan sebuah raket nyamuk yang ditangkap Marshall dengan sigapnya.

"Hoooh, tapi kecil begini buat apaan?" tanya Marshall sambil menghidupkan raket itu dan mengayunkannya kemana-mana sampai nyaris mengenai orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Ini mah cuma buat matiin zombie nyamuk!" ujar Marshall watados.

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun kagak sanggup ngomong apapun mendengar ucapan Marshall barusan dan hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Memangnya ada zombie nyamuk?" tanya Mathias speechless.

"Ada, kok! Apalagi kalau udah malam, mati lampu, lagi hujan, ada petir, geledek pula!" jawab Marshall ngawur.

Alhasil, Marshall pun berakhir dilarikan ke UGD terdekat akibat diamuk massa oleh teman-temannya.

"Hey, Pamali menghajar orang ganteng!" (Marshall)

"Marshall! Aku beneran sweatdrop, lho!" (Rubble)

"Temanku ini stress berat sepertinya!" (Rocky)

"Hewan buas itu menyeramkan, tapi lebih menyeramkan Marshall!" (Skye)

"Aku kagak pernah denger yang namanya zombie nyamuk!" (Luthfi)

"Speechless, deh!" (Zuma)

"Menurut analisaku, Marshall mengalami 70 persen stress, 23 persen gila, dan 7 persen lain-lain!" (Idham)

"Ada yang punya baygon, kagak? Kayaknya lebih meyakinkan, deh!" (Mathias)

"Lain kali kita sewa pawang nyamuk, jangan sewa Marshall!" (Chase)

* * *

 _Chase_

Setelah peristiwa 'Zombie Nyamuk' barusan, mereka berniat mendengarkan sebuah cerita.

"Mau dengar cerita supernatural?" tanya Luthias.

Kawan-kawannya pun mengangguk.

"Mau gue yang ceritain?" tawar Chase.

"Terserah lu aja, deh!" balas Rocky dengan malas.

"Oke, deh!" Anak itu pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

 _ **Pagi itu, seorang gadis melihat keluar rumahnya yang bersalju. Dia benci kalau dilarang keluar.**_

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

 _ **Gadis bernama Diana itu berjalan keluar dan mendapati enam bunga cantik berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, dan putih. Enam tetes darah terdapat di kertasnya.**_

 _ **"Di pagi natal, aku selalu mendapatkan ini!" kata Diana sambil menatap keluar.**_

 _ **Diana adalah keluarga onmyoji dan setiap tengah malam, dia harus menyegel enam Nine Tailed Fox. Setiap kali dia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, enam tetes darah pun terasa jatuh.**_

* * *

Chase berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah sekitar. Rocky mencondongkan badannya, sementara Rubble berkata, "Teruskan, teruskan!"

Beberapa anak pun juga mulai serius. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

 _ **Diana menatap keluar. Sebentar lagi dia harus menyegel, tapi dia merasa sangat bosan. Malam-malam dia keluar. Sebelum jam 11.30, dia bersender di batang pohon dan berbicara sendiri.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Nine Tailed Fox! Aku terpaksa, seluruh keluargaku adalah onmyoji! Aku, aku..."**_

 _ **Dia merasakan enam orang memeluknya dengan hangat. Syal yang dipakainya pun melonggar.**_

 _ **Sakura merah pun jatuh dari atas diikuti sebuah tetesan darah dan bunga enam warna pun berjatuhan. Diana selalu ragu akan hal itu.**_

 _ **Dia sering menemukan hal-hal supernatural, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Diana memegang sakura merah itu dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.**_

 _ **White snow fall from the sky~**_

 _ **Everything turn strange~**_

 _ **I know must be the Nine Tailed Fox mad~**_

 _ **But I must do it because it is my job~**_

* * *

Chase berhenti sebentar dan menatap sekitarnya dan aura-nya pun semakin terasa seolah mengatakan 'Teruskan!' untuk memintanya melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

 _ **Tiba-tiba...**_

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

 _ **Diana mendapati enam mayat dengan baju lusuh. Dia dapat melihat sembilan ekor yang keluar dari setiap orang dan seorang badut keluar sambil berkata, "Kau harus menghentikan tugasmu, sekarang!"**_

 _ **Diana pun mengangguk dan berlari pergi.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya, dia melihat ibunya pulang dan berkata, "Bu! Aku ketemu dengan enam Nine Tailed Fox kemarin dan seorang badut!"**_

 _ **Ibunya pun tersenyum dan membalas, "Itu memang wajar, sayang! Ibu juga mengalaminya! Tentang badut, entahlah!"**_

 _ **Teman Diana, Ryan, selalu berkata kalau itu hanya khayalan.**_

 _ **Tapi malam harinya, dia bertemu dengan badut itu dan badut itu berkata, "Jangan pernah mengejeknya!"**_

 _ **Sepertinya badut itu penjaga Diana di masa yang akan datang.**_

 _ **Tapi itu belum diketahui!**_

* * *

Chase menghela nafas setelah membaca cerita itu dan kawan-kawannya pun langsung tepuk tangan.

Diam-diam, seorang badut mengintip dari kegelapan.

"Oy, Luthfi! Mendingan lu jangan ngumpet di sini, deh! Mathias ngeliatin lu aneh, tuh!" kata Marshall sambil menepuk pundak Luthfi.

Mathias pun langsung cengo saat melihat Luthfi yang berpakaian badut tersebut.

* * *

Tengah malamnya, terdengar teriakan dari Zuma, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BADUT!"

Mereka semua pun menatap badut yang tidur di tenda sebelah.

"Woy, bisa kagak lu diam sedi- BADUT!" Skye pun juga ikutan teriak karena mengingat cerita yang dibacakan Chase.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" Fiorel yang takut sama badut pun menutup wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Giro, Mathias, dan Idham bersiap untuk menghajar Luthfi yang masih berkostum badut mengerikan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, aku tak tau harus bilang apa! Yang penting, semoga puas dengan hasilnya! :D

Entah kenapa, Request tentang kemah itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu episode di 'Spongebob' dimana kemahnya berakhir dengan serangan beruang laut! Ngakak banget! XD

Oke, saatnya balas Review! :D

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Nah, ini dia Request-nya! Semoga anda senang dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Honey Sho: Aku bukan orang yang sering update tentang game terbaru, jadi hanya segitu game horror yang aku tau! ^^V Baiklah, Request akan aku kerjakan and Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


	16. Go Go Mario versi Paw Patrol

Aku membuat Chapter ini hanya untuk selingan, soalnya aku masih nyari ide buat lanjutin fic ini! Jadi sabar aja, ya! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Go Go Mario versi Paw Patrol**

* * *

"Surat!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Ah, ini dari putri Skye! Apa ya isinya?" tanya Rocky sambil melihat isi surat itu.

* * *

 _Halo, semuanya! Apa kabar kalian? Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan kue! Harap datang, ya!_

 _Skye_

* * *

"Kue, ya?"

"Oy, Rocky! Ada apa? Surat dari siapa itu?" tanya Chase.

"A-aaah, tidak ada apa-apa! Ini hanya surat yang tidak penting! Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ya!" jawab Rocky sambil pergi perlahan.

"Oh, selamat bersenang-senang!" balas Chase agak bingung.

Tanpa Rocky sadari, surat di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh.

* * *

Di tempat Skye...

"Putri~"

"Wah, Rocky! Terima kasih telah datang!" kata Skye senang.

"Putri, aku senang sekali menerima-" ujar Rocky yang terpotong karena...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" jerit Rocky yang kaget karena melihat seseorang yang ternyata...

"Kue, kue~" gumam Marshall yang rupanya sedang duduk di meja tamu.

"Oy, Marshall! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Rocky kaget.

"Eh, sejak kapan dia di situ?" tanya Skye heran.

"Memangnya aku hanya diam saja mendengar Skye-chan membuat kue yang enak itu?" tanya Marshall dengan mulut terbuka yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya plus air liur yang menetes.

"Jangan bersikap sok keren, lihat saja mulutmu!" balas Rocky yang agak jijik dengan hal itu.

"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh memakan kue putri Skye! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Baiklah, akan aku buatmu menyesalinya!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun langsung berantem dengan hebohnya sampai...

"Hahaha, keadilan selalu menang!" kata Rocky dengan sedikit babak belur setelah berhasil menghajar Marshall.

"Sial~" umpat Marshall yang udah tepar digebukin Rocky.

"Nah, saatnya makan kue buatan put- Hieaaaaaaaaaah?!" Rocky langsung cengo melihat kue itu udah dihabiskan oleh Chase, Ryder, dan Zuma.

Sementara Skye hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah, kenyangnya! Kue-nya enak sekali!" kata Zuma senang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kue-nya enak! Betapa teganya kalian menghabiskan kue itu tanpa menyisakannya untukku!" bentak Rocky kagak nyelow.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita diundang putri Skye, dasar kejam!"seru Chase emosi.

"Chase?"

"Benar, benar! Kau mau menghabiskan kue itu sendirian, ya?!" timpal Ryder kesal.

"Geez... Darimana kalian tau hal itu?"

"Kau menjatuhkan ini, bukan?" tanya Zuma sambil memegang sebuah surat.

"A-aku minta maaf!"

"Aaaah, aku dapat balasannya! Tapi aku masih mau makan kue itu!" gumam Rocky dengan tampang ngenes.

"Rocky-kun, apa kau mau makan kue buatanku?" tanya Everest (yang muncul entah darimana).

"Ah, putri Everest! Betapa baiknya dirimu!" balas Rocky yang kembali bersemangat.

* * *

JRENG JRENG JRENG! TRENG TRENG TERERERERENG!

Suara BGM aneh itu pun mengiringi suasana horror yang dialami Rocky dimana dia melihat kue yang dipenuh berbagai macam benda aneh di dalamnya.

"Nah, silakan dimakan!" ujar Everest.

"Hieeeeeeeeh! Ada terlalu banyak benda yang tak seharusnya berada di dalam kueeeeee!" seru Rocky merinding.

"Ah, putri Everest! Aku ada urusan di suatu tempat, jadi aku harus segera pergi!" Rocky berniat kabur sebelum...

KREEET!

"Woah?!" Rocky langsung kaget karena dicegat dari belakang sama Marshall.

"Beruntungnya kau, Rocky! Akhirnya kau bisa makan kue buatan Everest!" ujar Marshall dengan dark aura.

"Marshall uzaiiiiiii!" umpat Rocky (yang entah kenapa mirip banget kayak Norway manggil Denmark 'Anko uzai'). (Lukas: *bersin.*)

"Baik, buka mulut~" kata Everest sambil memberikan sesendok kue dengan sebuah biji pinus (?) di atasnya.

"Hieeeeeeeeh! Berikan bagian apa saja, asal jangan yang itu!" seru Rocky yang tak dihiraukan karena dipaksakan oleh Everest.

"Buka mulut~"

"Buka mulut~"

"Buka mulut~"

"Apa kau tidak ingin memakan kue buatanku?!" tanya Everest marah dengan aura api di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bukan itu, tapi bentuknya tidak terlihat seperti kue!" bantah Rocky gelagapan.

"Diam kau! Rubble!"

"Iya?" Rubble langsung muncul di belakang Everest.

"Cepat buat mulut Rocky terbuka!" perintah Everest.

"Siap laksanakan!" balas Rubble tegas.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeh! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tanya Rocky ketakutan.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan!" balas Rubble dengan tampang miris.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Special Chapter End!**

* * *

Aku terinsipirasi bikin Chapter ini dari Vocaloid Petit Drama 'Go Go Mario'! Sumpah, ngakak banget sama bagian kue buatan Luka yang sangat anti-mainstream itu! XD *digaplok tuna.*

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa jadi siapa di sini? Soalnya agak mirip sama video-nya, lho! :)

Oke, mari balas Review sebentar! :D

 **Honey Sho: Beh, gila kali kalau itu sampai terjadi! *plak!* Yah, jangan dibayangin aja deh! Entar malah perang beneran! *duar!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya!  
**

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Investigasi terunik sejagat raya dan Marshall memang kadang sama dodolnya dengan Emy! *di-Energy Shot.* *dilindes truk pemadam Marshall.* Okey, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Request akan aku kerjakan dan sebenarnya aku punya persepsi sendiri tentang pairing di fic ini, oke? :) Nah, selamat menikmati fic ini! :D**

Review! :D


	17. Melakukan uji nyali

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Melakukan uji nyali**

* * *

Hari ini Paw Patrol ditantang untuk uji nyali di sebuah rumah tua yang angker bersama Glasses Trio (Giro-Idham-Luthfi).

Mau tau seperti apa kejadiannya? Simak saja, oke? :)

* * *

 _Zuma_

Saat ini Zuma sedang berjalan berdua dengan Idham mengitari tangga rumah angker tersebut.

"Dham, aku takut!" kata Zuma sambil memeluk lengan Idham.

"Jangan takut, lha! Aku kan di sini!" balas Idham yang sebenernya udah pucat banget.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara aneh.

"I-itu suara apaan..?" tanya Idham yang keringat dinginnya udah keluar banyak.

"Hai..." kata sebuah suara.

Kedua anak itu pun langsung menuju ke TKP.

"Si-siapa lu?" tanya Zuma to the point.

"Gue?" tanya hantu itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ih, siapa juga yang ngomong sama lu? Owang gue lagi ngomong sama owang yang lagi telepon gue, sih!" jawab Zuma yang sukses bikin hantu itu langsung nge-JLEB seketika.

"Sialan..." umpat hantu itu.

"Tengsin... Tengsin... Tengsin..." seru Zuma sambil menirukan iklan snack yang ada gambar ikan hiu-nya.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Entah kenapa, hantu itu malah ketawa gila.

"Ih, dasar gila! Kita pergi yuk, Zuma!" ajak Idham sambil menggandeng tangan Zuma dan pergi.

Sementara hantu itu malah tengsin sendiri di pojokan.

* * *

"Zuma... Kau berani sekali dengan hantu..." kata Idham yang ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Zuma.

Tapi Zuma malah terdiam.

"Zuma?" panggil Idham.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Zuma?" panggil Idham lagi.

Idham melihat ke arah Zuma dan ternyata dia udah pucat banget dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi bajunya.

"Ternyata beraninya cuma di depan hantunya doang!" gumam Idham sambil facepalm sendiri.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Terdengarlah suara lain dari pojok tangga.

"K-kau..." panggil Idham.

"Iya?" jawab setan yang berada di pojok tangga dan...

"BAA!" Setan itu pun memperlihatkan mukanya.

"KYAAA!" teriak keduanya.

Idham langsung pingsan di tempat, sementara Zuma hanya bisa ngomong "Kau..." sambil menunjuk hantu itu.

"Iya, anak manis? HAHAHA! KAU PASTI TAKUT DENGANKU, KAN?! HAHAHA!" balas hantu itu sambil tertawa sendiri.

Zuma langsung menghampiri hantu itu sambil berkata, "Kau hawus memakai make up dengan kualitas yang bagus dan bibiwmu itu harus dipakaikan lipstick kawena tewlalu pucat dan kau harus memakai pewawatan bla bla bla..."

Rupanya Zuma malah menceramahi hantu itu.

"Ha'i, sensei!" kata hantu itu menuruti perkataan Zuma.

"Aku yakin bahwa seminggu kemudian kau pasti akan cantik jika mewawat kulitmu itu!" ujar Zuma dengan senyuman kecil.

* * *

 _Skye_

Terlihat Skye yang ketakutan di kamar mandi yang udah kumuh (WHAT?!).

Gimana kagak takut?! Orang hantu cowok godain dia!

"Hei, manis! Mau kagak berkencan denganku?" tanya sang Pocong.

"Tidak, denganku saja! Jangan sama lontong besar itu!" kata sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku saja! Jangan sama si item dan si lontong besar itu!" kata Vampire.

"Tidak, jangan sama si lontong besar, si item, dan gigi tonggos itu! Sama aku saja!" kata sang Serigala jadi-jadian itu.

"Tidak, sama aku! Dasar siluman jadi-jadian!" bantah si pocong lontong besar (?).

"Tidak, sama aku!" teriak sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku!" teriak sang Vampire.

"Aku!" bantah sang Serigala.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Keempat makhluk kagak jelas itu pun sibuk memperebutkan Skye.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEE! GUE MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK KAGAK JELAS!" teriak Skye sambil menghancurkan tembok sebelah (yang notabene merupakan tempat Rubble berada) dengan tinju saktinya (?).

* * *

 _Rubble_ (Bagian sebelumnya dari yang di atas)

Terlihatlah Rubble yang lagi digodain sama para hantu cewek di dalam perpustakaan rumah angker itu.

"Hai, tampan! Mau jadi pacarku, kagak?" tanya sang kuntilanak.

"Setuju! Mau kagak jadi pacarku?" tanya sang Hantu Cina wanita (?).

"Hahaha! Ma-maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar!" jawab Rubble ketakutan.

"Kagak usah perduliin pacarmu, jadikan kami selingkuhanmu saja!" kata suster ngesot dengan mata lope-lope (?).

"Maaf, tidak bisa!" balas Rubble semakin ketakutan.

'Uhm, aku harus bagaimana ini?' batin Rubble saat beberapa hantu cewek mulai memeluknya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya lagi dengan resah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEEEEEE! GUE MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK KAGAK JELAS!"

Terdengarlah suara teriakan Skye dan tembok sebelah pun langsung hancur yang sukses membuat Rubble hanya bisa sweatdrop serta membuat cengo para hantu yang sedang memperebutkan mereka berdua.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Rocky sekarang sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar lantai dua dengan Giro.

"Ro-Rocky-pyon, l-lu kagak takut?" tanya Giro yang udah mengalir keringat dinginnya.

"Takut apa?" tanya Rocky dengan begonya.

"INI RUMAH ANGKER, BEGO!" teriak Giro.

"Hiks... Kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku kan lagi tidur... Hiks..." kata sang kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Giro yang langung ngacir dari situ.

Sementara Rocky? Dia hanya menatap kuntilanak yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai... Maaf kalau temen gue bangunin lu!" sapa Rocky ramah.

"Lu kagak takut sama gue?" tanya kuntilanak itu.

"Hm? Kenapa takut? Memangnya lu setan?" jawab Rocky nanya balik dengan polosnya.

Si kunti langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"GUE KUNTILANAK, BEGO!" teriak si kunti.

"Oh... Ya udah!" balas Rocky watados.

"Mendingan gue lanjutin tidur aja deh, daripada gangguin target kayak lu!" ujar si kunti sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KUNTILANAK?! KABUUUUUR!" teriak Rocky yang (terlambat) mencerna perkataan kuntilanak itu dan langsung kabur.

* * *

 _Marshall_

Di lantai tiga, Marshall sedang jalan-jalan dengan Luthfi.

"Luthfi, lu takut kagak?" tanya Marshall.

"Lumayan..." gumam Luthfi pelan sambil merinding kecil.

"Kok dari tadi kita muter-muter belum ada apa-apa, ya?" tanya Marshall.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat pocong yang melompat-lompat di depan mereka dengan muka yaranaika sambil ngomong, "Hai sayang~"

"PO-POCONG!" teriak Marshall dan Luthfi yang langsung berpelukan.

"Ah... Senpai sini dong~" kata sang pocong yaranaika.

"KAGAK BAKALAN!" pekik mereka berdua sambil kabur dan mencari tempat persembunyian sampai akhirnya, mereka bersembunyi di salah satu kamar.

"Goblok lu! Kita jadi dikejar-kejar sama pocong yaranaika, nih!" bentak Luthfi kepada Marshall.

"So-sorry, gue kan kagak tau bakalan begini jadinya!" balas Marshall.

"Senpai... Kalian ngomongin akyu, ya?" tanya sang pocong yaranaika yang tau-tau udah berada di sebelah mereka.

"KABUUUR!" teriak kedua anak tersebut sambil ngacir dari tempat itu.

"Senpai ah... Jangan kabur..."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berakhir kejar-kejaran dengan sang pocong.

* * *

 _Chase_

Chase sedang sendirian di dapur rumah angker tersebut.

"Ugh! Di sini gelap banget, sih! Demi nenek moyangku yang sudah meninggal (?), tolong lindungi cucumu ini!" gumam Chase sambil berdoa.

GRATAK!

Chase yang lagi berdoa ria (?) pun langsung kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Hahahaha! Jangan takut, Chase! Jika kau takut dengan makhluk yang kagak ada kemungkinannya di dunia ini, itu hanya akan mencoreng nama baikmu saja!" kata Chase ketakutan sambil tetap berada di tempatnya dan duduk dengan gemeteran.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Chase lagi resah di tempatnya.

Gimana kagak resah? Orang dia mengkhawatirkan kawan-kawannya yang dibawa kabur sama makhluk kagak jelas.

'Aduh! Bagaimana keadaan mereka, ya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Mereka kagak bakalan diganggu sama makhluk kagak jelas, kan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka dibawa kabur sama hantu kagak jelas itu?' batinnya resah sambil mondar-mandir di tempatnya dan kagak nyadar kalau para hantu ngumpul di sana sambil melihatnya dengan sweatdrop.

Para hantu itu terdiri dari Sadako (?), Zombie (?), Suster ngesot (?), Kuntilanak (?), Tuyul (?), Pocong (?), Boneka Chucky (?), Hantu bermulut robek (?), Hantu kaca (?), Hanako (?), dan lain-lain.

Yang pastinya, mereka semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakukan Chase.

"Hei, kenapa tuh orang kagak nyadar kita di sini menampakkan diri?" tanya sang Hanako.

"Aku juga kagak tau!" jawab sang Pocong sambil angkat bahu (?).

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	18. Melihat Yaoi Live Action

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Melihat Yaoi Live Action** (Request dari Hanazawa Yuki -lagi-)

* * *

 _Chase_

"Nah, siapa yang jadi raja?" tanya Chase.

Sekarang Paw Patrol (plus Everest yang menginap) sedang duduk melingkar di ruang tengah Mansion untuk bermain King of Game.

"Gue rajanya!" sahut Everest. "Nomor 2 harus main Pocky Game sama Marshall!"

Webek, webek...

"E-Evewest, k-kau sewius?" tanya Zuma gelagapan karena rupanya dia dapat sumpit nomor 2.

"Iya!" jawab Everest sambil nyengir.

Zuma dan Marshall pun berdiri.

"I-ini mesti sisa berapa senti?" tanya Marshall ragu sambil duduk dan menyiapkan biskuit batang itu.

"Satu milimeter!" seru Rocky yang langsung disiram sama Marshall.

"LU UDAH GILA YA, ROCKY?! SATU MILI TUH SAMA AJA CIUMAN, GOBLOK!" bentak Marshall emosi.

Sementara Rocky, dia udah kabur nyari handuk untuk mengeringkan diri.

"Ya udahlah! Namanya juga main, ya terima aja!" ujar Skye sambil duduk di sebelah Rubble untuk jaga-jaga kalau kepolosannya terancam.

"Cih, serah deh!" Marshall pun menggigit salah satu ujung biskuit, sementara Zuma duduk berhadapan dengannya dan mulai menggigiti sisi lain biskuit itu dengan perlahan TANPA RASA MALU ke arah Marshall.

1 cm...

"Ayo! Ayo! Satu milimeter!" teriak Everest dan Rocky (yang udah mengeringkan diri) menyoraki kedua anak itu.

Jarak muka mereka sekarang udah deket aja atau deket banget? *alay mode on.* Muka Marshall dan Zuma udah kayak kepiting rebus, tuh! XD

0,5 cm...

"Terus! Terus!" Kedua anak masih aja nyorakin Marshall dan Zuma yang mukanya udah merah banget.

Mereka pun mulai merem dan melihat hal itu, Everest ngeluarin smirk kecil selebar dada (?).

Gadis itu pun diam-diam berjalan ke belakang Marshall, kemudian mendorong sedikit kepalanya dan...

CHU~ BRAK!

"Gue terlalu kenceng dorongnya, ya?" tanya Everest watados.

Sekarang Marshall dan Zuma jatuh dengan posisi yang ambigu dan saling berciuman.

"Kyaaa! Fanservice!" teriak Rocky sambil foto-foto adegan MarshallxZuma yang lagi ciuman tersebut.

Sementara yang lainnya? Chase mangap lebar, Rubble sweatdrop, Skye nosebleed, sementara Everest malah nyengir nista.

* * *

 _Marshall_

Setelah sebuah ciuman kemudian, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan permainan.

"Baik, siapa raja?" tanya Rubble.

"Err, nomor lima siapa ya?" tanya Everest.

Yang lainnya pun langsung gemetaran, terutama Zuma.

'Mampus! Dia lagi rajanya!' batin mereka semua (min Everest).

"Gue!" teriak Rocky sambil ngangkat kakinya (?).

Muncullah smirk kecil selebar muka di punggung Everest (?).

"YAOI DENGAN CHASE!" teriak Everest menggelegar sampai terdengar ke seluruh Aernas (?). *plak!* *salah fandom!*

Kedua anak itu pun langsung tersenyum senang, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat dan Rocky pun langsung mencium bibir Chase saat itu juga.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

Desahan-desahan pun mulai terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Psst, Skye! Mereka kapan selesainya?" bisik Rubble kepada Skye.

"Kagak tau, deh!" jawab Skye sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Yaoi! Yaoi!" kata Everest sambil terus 'bernyanyi' selama Chase dan Rocky ciuman.

"Argh! Udah lima belas menit, nih! Males banget gue ngeliatnya!" bisik Skye kepada Zuma.

"Can someone please stop them?" gumam Zuma pasrah.

'Untung gue kagak kayak mereka!' batin Rubble lega.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Marshall hanya melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya. Katanya, dia mau ngukur berapa lama mereka ciuman daripada memperhatikan mereka ciuman.

Pinter juga anak itu!

Zuma yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah Marshall hanya bingung sambil bergantian melihat Marshall yang melihat jamnya, Chase dan Rocky yang lagi ciuman, serta Everest yang dari tadi kagak berhenti 'nyanyi'. Kemudian, muncullah ide yang menurutnya sangat 'cemerlang'.

"Hei, Mawshall! Meweka kapan selesainya?" bisik Zuma dengan nada menggombal.

Marshall pun hanya bisa blushing parah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kuatkan dirimu, Marshall!' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kalau meweka selesai, aku juga mau dong!" lanjut Zuma berbisik sambil mendekatkan kepalanya. (Thundy: "Zuma habis makan apa ya hari ini?" *sweatdrop.*)

BLUSH!

"Mawshall?" tanya Zuma sambil menepuk tangan anak itu.

Skye yang dari tadi kagak memperhatikan acara Yaoi ChasexRocky itu pun hanya memperhatikan kedua anak tersebut, tapi dia menyadari sesuatu. Marshall kagak bergerak sama sekali setelah Zuma mendekatkan kepalanya di tangan anak itu. Skye pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tau, dia kenapa?" tanya Skye.

"Dia hanya gue 'goda', itu aja!" bisik Zuma.

Skye hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Haaah! Ada-ada aja, deh!' pikir Skye.

"Hoi, kalian lebih baik berhenti sekarang dan bantu aku bawa dia ke kamar!" tegur Skye kepada Everest dan Chase sambil berusaha mengangkat Marshall.

Everest dan Chase yang kaget karena ada orang pingsan pun langsung menghampiri Skye dan membantunya membawa Marshall ke kamarnya, sementara yang lainnya merasa khawatir saat anak itu dibawa ke kamarnya.

"Pst, dia kenapa?" tanya Rocky sambil menyenggol tangan Rubble yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Siapa raja?" tanya Skye.

"Yatta! Gua dapet!" seru Rubble sambil ngacungin sumpitnya.

"Cepetan, nomor berapa?" tanya Rocky kesal karena kelamaan.

"Umm, apa ya?" gumam Rubble bingung.

"Tantangannya harus lebih ekstrim dari sebelumnya, biar seru!" usul Everest.

"Nomor 1, main 'Pocky Games' sama gue!" ujar Rubble yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung kaget.

"Jaa, siapa nomor enam?" tanya Rubble.

Tadinya dia berharap Skye atau Everest yang dapat, tapi...

"Z-Zuma?!" pekik Rubble kaget saat melihat sumpit nomor enam yang dipegang Zuma.

"Ayo, mulai aja! Owang cuma pewmainan, kan?" tanya Zuma marah-marah.

Chase, Everest, dan Rocky pun langsung buat spanduk 'ZumaxRubble : Way to Yaoi'.

"Ini mesti sisa berapa senti?" yanya Rubble.

"Umm, satu milimeter aja!" jawab Chase yang berhadiah timpukan tulang dari Rubble.

"Sorry ye, gue bukan yaoi kayak lu!" balas Rubble sewot.

"Ayo, Zuma!" ajak Rubble yang mulai bersiap dengan 'pocky'-nya dengan Zuma di sisi lainnya yang juga sudah siap.

Mereka mulai menggerogoti biskuit itu dari dua sisi.

3 cm...

"AYO, TERUS! TERUS!" Yang lainnya menyemangati Rubble dan Zuma yang berusaha untuk menahan malu mereka yang udah selangit. XD

2 cm...

"TERUS! SATU MILIMETER!" Teriakan penyemangat itu malah membuat Rubble ingin menghajar mereka satu per satu.

1 cm...

"AYO! SATU MILIME-"

"DIEM AJA LU, DASAR MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK LAKNAT!" teriak Rubble yang udah emosi dan menjatuhkan biskuit yang masih sesenti itu.

"Yaaah, masa cuma satu senti sih? Kan mintanya satu milimeter..." komentar Rocky kecewa.

"HEH! GUE KAGAK YAOI KAYAK LU, YA!" balas Rubble emosi yang udah menaiki buldoser kesayangannya dan...

NGUEEEENG! CRAT CRAT CRAT!

Para makhluk yaoi itu pun sekarang rata dengan tanah. XD

* * *

 _Rubble_ (Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata pas kagak sengaja ngeliat abangku 'bercinta' dengan istrinya.)

Tengah malamnya, Rubble ingin pergi ke toilet untuk 'hajatan' ketika tak sengaja mendengar suara yang terdengar super duper hyper ultra ambigu.

"Hah, hah... Aaaaaah!"

'Itu suara apaan?!' batinnya kaget.

Dia pun langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Rocky dan setelah diintip...

Terlihat Rocky dan Chase yang sedang ber-'itu' ria di atas ranjang.

MEIN GOTT! ASTAGA KAMBING! WHAT THE DENMARK?! NGAPAIN MEREKA 'BEGITUAN' DI RANJANG?! OH, TUHAN! TOLONG LINDUNGI KEPOLOSAN RUBBLE SEBELUM PIKIRANNYA TERCEMAR! *plak!* *caps jebol.*

Rubble pun segera meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum ketauan ngintip.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Paw Patrol sedang sarapan dengan menu favorit masing-masing.

"Eh, tau kagak? Semalam ada yang 'bercinta' di ranjang, lho!" celetuk Rubble yang sukses membuat teman-temannya ngeluarin ekspresi bermacam-macam.

Marshall mangap lebar, Zuma pasang tampang pokerface, Everest pingsan, Skye nosebleed, Rocky nyemburin minumannya ke atas meja, Chase batuk-batuk karena tersedak, sementara Rubble sendiri hanya bisa bingung melihat reaksi kawan-kawannya tersebut.

Itulah tanda-tanda anak setengah polos (?)!

* * *

 _ **Pesan Moral dari Thundy sang Narator: Kalau apa yang kau lihat bisa bikin orang shock, sebaiknya jangan diceritakan dengan cara yang ambigu!**_

* * *

 _Skye_

Hari ini para guru NNG mengalami masalah dengan pintu yang anehnya kagak terbuka sama sekali sampai akhirnya, Raven mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"Chotto! Lu bisa ditangkep polisi, BakaRaven!" kata Ciel yang berusaha mencegah sang Nasod Hybrid tersebut.

"Pintu itu seharusnya terbuat dari kayu, kan? Mendingan ditebas aja biar kita bisa masuk..." Raven pun menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah sang pintu yang tidak berdosa (?) itu.

"Dancing Samurai, HEA!"

Lagu Dancing Samurai dari Gakupo pun berkumandang (?) dan yang lainnya pun langsung nari-nari gaje. *plak!*

Abaikan saja yang barusan!

SRING! WEEEET! (?)

Ternyata pedang Raven langsung memble kayak sulur pohon di planet Hork-Bajir (?).

"Aduh, kekuatan banci taman lawangnya kurang nih cyiiin!" kata Raven yang (entah sejak kapan) berubah jadi banci yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya melakukan ritual headbang berjamaah (kecuali empat orang yang 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan').

"Dasar mendadak banci..." gumam Emil pelan setelah 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

"Manis..." gumam Lance sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Terus, lu pada ngapain?" tanya Skye sambil menunjuk Chase dan Rocky yang 'keterusan' melakukan adegan Yaoi.

"Woy, lu kalau mau ciuman jangan di sini! Di jamban (?) aja sana!" teriak Rubble sambil berusaha menarik Chase dari pelukan Rocky dibantu Zuma yang menarik Rocky agar lepas dari Chase.

"Ah, apaan sih?! Kalau di jamban mah kita bakalan ngelakuin *sensored.* kali..." bentak Rocky kepada Rubble yang sukses membuat mereka semua (min Chase, Emil, dan Lance) langsung jawdrop mendengar perkataannya barusan.

'Mulai sekarang mereka kagak boleh dibiarin masuk toilet berdua!' batin mereka semua. (Thundy: "Parno banget, sih!" *sweatdrop.*)

"Lu berdua apa-apaan, sih?! Orang masih di tempat umum juga?!" bentak Marshall kepada sepasang makhluk pengidap Yaoi itu dan kedua orang yang dibentak pun hanya bisa nyengir kuda laut (?).

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"A-ah..." Skye yang baru masuk hanya bisa speechless di tempat.

Terlihat Mathias yang mukanya memerah (mabuk?) dan hanya diam di tempat, Aisha yang sedang menggampar Elsword, Andre yang membentangkan sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'FOTO-FOTO LANGKA SI KAMBING!' dan beberapa foto nista Mathias, Matt yang entah kenapa jadi super pendiam hari ini (OOC!), dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah dua orang cowok yang sedang berciuman.

"Ya ampun..." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"WOY! KALIAN KAGAK MALU, YA?! BADAN GEDE TAPI KELAKUAN KAYAK ANAK KECIL!" teriak Skye yang mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruang guru, kecuali Chase dan Rocky yang sepertinya sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

Melihat pasangan Yaoi itu tidak terusik, Skye pun mendekati mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang sayangnya, dia dihiraukan lagi oleh kedua cowok yang asik-asiknya berciuman.

Hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa tidak ada yang menonton adegan mesum ini. Biasanya, Matt dan Elsword pasti udah nongkrong di depan pasangan mesra ini. Tapi tidak!

Untuk Elsword, Skye masih memaklumi karena dia disiksa oleh Aisha. Tapi Matt sangat dingin hari ini, seperti es.

"Kalian berdua ikut denganku sebentar!" kata Skye sambil memisahkan Chase dan Rocky dari ciuman panasnya dengan terpaksa dan menyeret mereka ke tempat lain.

"Yap, dua korban lagi..." gumam Matt dingin.

"Eh, Matt! Lu tau dari mana kalau dia bakalan ngambil korban lagi?" tanya Andre.

"Terus, kenapa lu dingin banget hari ini? Kebanyakan makan es krim, ya?" tanya Andre lagi dengan nada meledek dan dibalas dengan lemparan buku dari Matt.

"Urusai!" balas Matt sarkastik.

"Eet deh, orang cuma nanya juga..." balas Andre sambil mengambil sebotol minuman dari tasnya.

* * *

Setelah acara penyeretan pasangan Yaoi...

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Kalian mau nanti direkam terus dimasukin ke Baybox (?) di Gakuen sekian (?) sama para Fujo?" tanya Skye menasihati mereka.

Chase dan Rocky hanya menggeleng, sementara Skye hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 _Lily Lily burning night~_

HP Skye berbunyi dan dia pun mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat namanya.

"Jiah, ringtone-nya 'Lily Lily Burning Night'..." gumam Chase pelan.

"Halo?" tanya Skye kepada yang di seberang sana.

Skye terdiam agak lama sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Chase dan Rocky hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Oh, oke! Bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Skye sambil menekan tombol 'hold' di HP-nya, kemudian berbalik menatap Chase dan Rocky yang (tanpa sepengetahuannya) sedang ber-Yaoi ria lagi dengan tanpa beban dan Skye sebagai 'anak teladan' pun berusaha menarik paksa Chase dari pelukan Rocky.

Kenapa Chase? Karena kalau dia narik Rocky, nanti dibilangnya malah nyari kesempatan. Mau dibawa ke mana mukanya sebagai seorang guru?

"KALIAN KAGAK USAH BER-YAOI RIA DI TEMPAT UMUM BISA KAGAK, SIH?!" teriak Skye sambil menarik Chase yang masih saja melakukan adegan 'indah tapi menyesatkan' itu dengan Rocky.

"Aaah, lu mah ganggu aja nih! Atau lu minta dicium ju-" tanya Chase dengan nada jahil sebelum dipotong oleh...

DUAK!

"Bisa bilang sekali lagi?!" tanya Skye dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Ka-kagak, kagak ada apa-apa!" jawab Chase yang mukanya ringsek ke dalam karena dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah dari tangan Skye.

"J-jadi, Chase selingkuh? Chase selingkuh? Chase seling-" tanya Rocky mendramatisir sebelum dibungkam oleh Chase yang sukses membuat Skye hanya bisa jawdrop sambil mencerna perkataan Rocky barusan.

'What the... Setinggi apa imajinasi mereka?' pikir Skye yang heran melihat kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Kalian, bisa dihentikan?!" teriak Skye dan kedua orang itu pun langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"I-iya?" balas mereka berdua gelagapan.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke ruang guru, jangan diulangi lagi!" kata Skye mempersilahkan kedua anak itu keluar.

Sebenarnya, Skye berniat memarahi mereka habis-habisan. Tapi karena ada panggilan 'orang penting', dia pun buru-buru mempersilahkan mereka keluar.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Chase dan Rocky terkenal di seluruh Paw Patrol Mansion dan daerah tempat tinggal mereka karena seringnya adegan Yaoi yang mereka lakukan tiap harinya. Mulai dari sekedar pegangan tangan sampai ke arah perbuatan lemon.

Misalnya, seperti yang terjadi di Basara Café ini!

"Haiyayah, Wocky! Jangan 'main' di sini, dong! Ini masih tempat umum!" teriak Zuma sambil menarik Rocky yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Chase.

Di hadapannya, terdapat Marshall yang sedang berusaha menarik Chase dari pelukan Rocky dan kedua anak itu pun langsung dibantu oleh Skye, Rubble, serta Nordic Five (plus Luthias) yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung saat itu.

Sementara Everest, dia malah menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah keadaan sehari-hari seluruh penghuni Mansion setelah munculnya gejala Yaoi pada kedua anak tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Aku tak tau harus bilang apa tentang ini, tapi yang pastinya begitu deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	19. naik kendaraan

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Naik Kendaraan**

* * *

 _Chase_

"Duuh! Angkotnya lama banget, sih!" keluh Chase yang sedang menunggu angkot.

Tiba-tiba, di depannya berhenti sebuah mobil.

"Akhirnya..." gumam pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu sambil menaiki kendaraan itu.

'Tapi kok gampang banget, ya?' batinnya bingung.

"Dek, ini mobil ambulans!" kata sang supir mobil itu.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, di depan Paw Patrol Mansion...

"Lu baca ini, kagak?" tanya Rocky sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah kepada kawannya yang bersurai putih dengan bercak hitam.

"Somplak lu!" bentak Marshall sambil menjitak pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat sebuah ambulans lewat di depan mereka.

'Ambulans?' batin Marshall dan Rocky bingung sambil memperhatikan ambulans yang langsung berhenti itu.

'Berhenti di sini?' batin keduanya tambah bingung.

Kemudian, Chase pun keluar dari dalam ambulans tersebut.

"Makasih ya, Bang!" kata Chase kepada sang supir.

'CHASE, TOBAT NAK! LU MAU MATI PAKE NAIK MOBIL AMBULANS APA?!' jerit kedua bocah itu dalam hati.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Duuh, panas banget..." keluh Marshall sambil mengipasi dirinya.

Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Mansion menaiki angkot yang penuh sesak.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba angkot yang dinaikinya berbelok ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Lho, ini salah naik angkot atau apa ya?"

Marshall yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di jendela langsung menengok ke depannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut merah, mata biru kehijauan, dan memakai baju hijau kecoklatan sedang mengamati sekitar dengan bingung.

"Hmm, mungkin ingin menghindari kemacetan atau mau isi bensin..." jawab Marshall seadanya.

"Ooooh..."

Rupanya angkot tadi berhenti di pom bensin untuk mengisi bensin. Selagi menunggu, Marshall dan anak berkacamata itu pun ngobrol dengan asiknya sampai...

"Sepertinya hampir sampai..." gumam pemuda bersurai putih dengan bercak hitam itu.

"Kamu tinggal di komplek itu, ya?" tanya pemuda di depannya.

"He-eh!" Marshall mengangguk.

Setelah Marshall memberhentikan angkot itu di depan Mansion, dia pun turun dan membayar ongkos.

"Kayaknya tadi asik banget, deh!"

"Apanya yang asik?"

Marshall pun menengok dan ternyata di belakangnya sudah ada Chase.

"Oooh, itu? Tadi di angkot ketemu cowok, asik banget deh ngobrol sama dia! Tapi sayang, gue lupa nanya siapa namanya dan dimana tinggalnya!" jelas Marshall.

"Kalau lu ketemu lagi sama dia, lu bisa ajakin main sama kita!" balas pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu sambil memasuki Mansion.

Pemuda bersurai putih dengan bercak hitam itu pun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Chase memasuki Mansion.

'Semoga suatu saat nanti, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak berkacamata itu!'

* * *

 _Rocky_

"Kapan sampainya, nih?" keluh Marshall yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari kawan-kawannya.

"Ya sabar lha, Marshall!" balas Rubble. "Kita kan kagak bisa buru-buru, tau!"

Rydina selaku supir mobil berisi 7 jelmaan para anak anjing sarap itu (plus sepupunya yang memaksanya jadi supir mobil, sementara tuh bocah duduk di bangku paling belakang) pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan gaje di mobilnya.

'Hmm, sebaiknya aku ambil jalan pintas saja biar lebih cepat!' batin Rydina sambil menperhatikan jalan di sebelahnya yang kosong melompong, kemudian mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan (yang terdengar menyeramkan), "Khu khu khu khu~"

Ryder yang mendengar tawa seram dari sepupunya dari bangku paling belakang (entah gimana caranya) langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk pasang sabuk pengaman dan memakai helm-nya.

Sementara yang lainnya masih sibuk ngobrol sampai...

WUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!

"ASTAGA KAMBING! APA-APAAN INI?!" jerit Rocky yang menyadari kalau mobil mereka tiba-tiba ngebut.

Mobil itu pun langsung ngebut dengan kecepatan 250 mil/detik (?) yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni mobil itu panik (bahkan Rocky udah mulai ngeluarin 'girly scream' khas-nya saking ngebutnya).

* * *

Alhasil, mobil berisi 9 makhluk sarap itu pun berhasil sampai di depan NNG dengan efek samping (?) sempoyongan bagi para penghuninya (selain sang supir).

"Anjir! Sialan lu, Rydina! Ngapain pake ngebut, sih?!" gerutu Everest sebal.

"Tau, nih! Bikin panik aja, deh!" timpal Rocky kagak nyelow.

"Iya, tuh! Jangan bikin orang panik, bego!" umpat Skye kesal.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin lebih cepat sampai aja!" balas Rydina datar.

"TAPI KAGAK USAH PAKE NGEBUT JUGA, KELES!" pekik mereka semua (kecuali Zuma yang lagi muntah-muntah setelah turun dari mobil) emosi.

"BERISIK! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI HARI SABTU, OMAE-TACHI BAKA DABE!" teriak seseorang dari gedung NNG.

Webek, webek...

'Mampus, gue salah hari! Kabur, ah!' batin Ryder yang langsung ngacir dari tempatnya.

"BALIK LU KE SINI, RYDER YOU IDIOT!" teriak mereka semua sambil mengejar Ryder dengan membawa pentungan (yang entah dapat darimana).

* * *

Sementara di dalam NNG...

"Thias, ada apaan di luar?" tanya Lance sambil main poker dengan Lukas, Emil, Matt, dan Ieyasu.

"Biasa, makhluk nyasar!" jawab sang ketua guru datar yang sukses bikin pemuda berambut merah itu langsung sweatdrop.

Yah, biarlah nasib Ryder setelah itu jadi rahasia Ilahi! *ditabok Ryder.*

* * *

 _Rubble_ (Sedikit kagak nyambung, tapi terinspirasi dari kisah nyata)

"Ugh..."

"Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Rocky.

"Hmm, aku mual..."

"Makanya lu jangan kayak kebo, dong! Makan tidur, makan tidur!" nasihat Chase datar.

"Ta-tapi... Hu-huek!"

Tiba-tiba, Rubble langsung muntah di tempat dan mengenai jaket coklatnya beserta sepatu Marshall.

"Sepatu gue!" seru Marshall saat melihat sepatunya ternodai muntahan barusan.

"Cepat kasih dia kantong muntah!" usul Zuma panik.

Everest pun langsung melemparkan kantong muntah ke arah Skye dan gadis itu buru-buru menadahkan kantong itu ke depan Rubble.

"Huek, huek!"

"Ih, jijay..." gumam Zuma sedikit jijik.

"Mendingan dia dikasih minuman hanget aja!" usul Rocky.

"Mana AC di bus ini dingin banget lagi!" celetuk Marshall agak menggigil (walaupun dia pakai jaket).

"Entar aja kalau udah berhenti di rest area!" saran Chase.

Setelah bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di rest area, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, dan Zuma pun buru-buru mencari minuman hangat, sementara Skye dan Everest menjaga Rubble yang muntah lagi untuk kelima kalinya.

* * *

 _Skye_

Skye sedang menaiki sebuah angkot dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat.

Ketika sedang berada di dekat lampu merah, supir angkot itu berkata, "Neng, turun aja ya!"

"Lho, kenapa bang?" tanya Skye bingung.

"Mau muter balik, neng! Mending eneng naik angkot lain aja, di depan ada tuh yang lagi ngetem! Nggak usah bayar, kok!" jelas supir angkot itu.

Alhasil, Skye pun terpaksa turun dan menaiki angkot lain.

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Gue merasa aneh, deh!" gumam Marshall yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari kawan-kawannya.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Skye sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, gue merasa kayak gimana gitu!" jawab Marshall yang malah membuat teman-temannya tambah bingung.

Sekarang mereka sedang naik angkot menuju ke tempat kemah mereka.

"Lho, kok kita belok sih? Perasaan lurus, deh!" gumam Rubble saat melihat jalan yang mereka lalui berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mas, kok belok?" tanya Rocky.

"Saya kan memang sering lewat sini, dek!"

"Memangnya ini angkot jurusan apa?" tanya Everest bingung.

"Elrios-Citadel!"

"APA?!"

"Stop, stop! Kita berhenti di sini aja, bang! Salah naik angkot!" seru Chase yang langsung menghentikan angkot itu.

* * *

Setelah mereka diturunkan di sebuah jalanan sepi (dan terpaksa bayar ongkos karena terlanjur naik angkot itu)...

"Siapa yang nyaranin kita naik angkot tadi?" tanya Skye.

Lima jari pun langsung menunjuk Zuma.

"Lha, salah ya?" tanya Zuma bingung.

"YA JELAS SALAH, BEGO!" bentak keenam orang lainnya sewot.

"Sekarang gimana?" tanya Marshall.

"Terpaksa kita jalan kaki sampai nemu angkot yang bener..." usul Rocky yang langsung disetujui kawan-kawannya.

Alhasil, mereka pun jalan kaki mengikuti jalur dan langsung menaiki sebuah angkot yang sedang berada di dekat lampu merah (tentunya setelah mengecek apakah itu angkot yang mereka cari).

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, sebagian kejadian yang ada di atas itu kisah nyata! Jadinya bayangin aja, deh! ^^V

Mari balas Review! :D

 **Farhan Azis: Ini udah update dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Honey Sho: Nanti update berikutnya aku usahakan kok! ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


	20. bertemu genderbend

Akhirnya update juga dan... Sudah berapa lama nih fic hiatus? *ngecek kalender.*

Yah, maaf kalau lama update... Soalnya buntu ide plus terlalu lama mendem di fandom Lost Saga... Yah... *mojok.*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Bertemu Genderbend** (Warning tambahan: Mungkin bakalan sedikit nggak nyambung!)

* * *

 _Zuma_

"Eh Zum, katanya di dekat Nordic Mansion ada cewek cakep lho!" seru Marshall.

"Siapa?" tanya Zuma.

"Entah, kalau nggak salah namanya Zima!"

"Terus, mana tuh cewek?"

"Noh, lagi ngobrol sama Everest!"

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Everest yang di belakangnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat berantakan dengan baju renang jingga dan sebuah dayung di tangannya.

* * *

 _ **Sebentar, bukannya baju renang hanya boleh dipakai di pantai atau kolam renang ya? -Thundy sang Narator-**_

* * *

"Kenalin nih bro, dia Sista Zima!" seru Everest sambil menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Sa-salam kenal... A-aku adik Kak Zuma..." ujar gadis itu gugup.

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! SEJAK KAPAN ZUMA PUNYA ADEK?!" pekik Marshall dan Rocky (yang entah muncul dari mana) kaget.

"Sejak pembuat fic ini nonton Kekkai Sensen..." balas Zuma singkat.

* * *

 _Skye_

"Eh sis, tau nggak? Di depan kafe itu ada cogan, lho!" seru Everest. "Yang lebih kerennya lagi, mereka mirip banget sama kita!"

"Masa sih?" tanya Skye nggak percaya.

"Nggak percaya banget, sih! Entar kalau nyesel awas aja ya!"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Masa sih ada cogan di sini?" tanya Skye sambil celingukan di depan Basara Café.

Tanpa diduga, muncullah sepasang cowok di depan Skye. Salah satunya mirip Skye dengan rambut dirty blonde, mata pink, dan memakai baju ala pilot beserta seorang cowok mirip Everest dengan rambut lavender, mata biru, dan memakai baju ala orang eskimo.

"Hay, aku Skylar!"

"Dan aku Everion!"

"Salam kenal~" sapa kedua cowok itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Alhasil, Skye pun langsung meleleh dengan background lagu 'Heart Attack'.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan itu...

"Gue nyesel, Rest! Gue ketemu sama cogan yang lu ceritain kemaren dan ternyata emang bener!"

"Nah, gue bilangin juga apa!"

* * *

 _Rubble_

Suatu hari, Rubble tak sengaja memergoki Zuma sedang berdandan rapi.

"Mau kemana, Zum?"

"Kencan~"

"Sama siapa?"

"Pokoknya cakep deh!"

"Boleh ikut?"

"Nggak usah!"

* * *

Tapi dasar nekat, Rubble malah diam-diam mengikuti Zuma.

Ketika Zuma sampai di depan Basara Café, Rubble melihat seorang gadis kecil dirty blonde berbadan agak montok sedang duduk santai di sana.

"Yo Wubina, udah lama nunggu?"

"Nggak kok!"

'ITU KAKAK GUE, ANJER!' pekik Rubble dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian di garasi Mansion...

"Lu kenapa, Rubble?" tanya Chase yang tak sengaja melihat Rubble memasang tampang kusut sambil mengobrak-abrik buldoser-nya.

"Kesel banget, masa Zuma pacaran sama kakak gue?!"

"Cewek yang namanya Rubina itu? Ya elah, itu mah udah lama keles!"

BRMMM BRMMM!

"Mampus, marah dia! KABOOOOOOOOOR!" teriak Chase sambil kabur.

Alhasil, Mansion dan Hovercraft Zuma langsung jadi korban lindes buldoser Rubble.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Di suatu malam, Rocky bermimpi sedang bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut abu-abu pendek dengan topi hijau yang sama persis serta memakai baju abu-abu dan overall berwarna hijau.

"Halo, aku Rosella, salam kenal... Aku Genderbend-mu dan aku tak butuh kamu, khukhukhukhu..." ujar gadis itu.

"Aku juga tak butuh kamu, ngehehehe~ Dadah~" balas Rocky yang langsung ngilang entah kemana.

"Anjrit, apaan tuh barusan?!" tanya Ryder yang entah gimana caranya bisa nongol di dalam mimpi Rocky.

* * *

Alhasil, Rocky pun langsung terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Gue mimpi apa ya barusan?" tanya anak itu dengan tampang bengong.

* * *

 _Marshall_

"Mar, keluar yuk! Gue lagi bosen!" ajak Rocky di ruang tengah Mansion.

"Iya aja deh..." balas Marshall pasrah.

* * *

Di luar Mansion...

"Eh Mar, tuh liat! Ada cewek mirip banget sama lu!" seru Rocky sambil menunjuk seorang cewek berambut putih yang sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang di seberang mereka.

Entah kenapa, Marshall malah auto fokus sama lawan bicara cewek itu.

Seorang cowok berambut merah dengan kacamata bulat dan jaket coklat.

'Dia kan yang waktu itu...' batin Marshall.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu menengok dan mendapati kedua anak itu di seberang. Dia pun melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Yo, mau ikut ngobrol? Ayo sini!"

Marshall dan Rocky pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kau anak yang waktu itu ketemu di angkot kan?" tanya cowok itu.

"I-iya..." jawab Marshall seadanya.

"Lu kenal, Mar?" tanya Rocky bingung.

"Dia yang gue ceritain waktu itu, tau!" bisik Marshall.

"Oooh..."

"Eh, saling kenal ya?" tanya cewek berambut putih tadi.

"Nggak juga sih!" balas cowok itu watados sambil menggaruk rambutnya. "Ah iya, lupa kenalan! Namaku Chairone Teiron dan dia Marsela..."

* * *

 _ **Author, aku berani taruhan kalau kau sengaja munculin Teiron sejak Chapter kemaren karena suatu alasan! -Thundy sang Narator-**_

* * *

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Marsela.

"Marshall..."

"Rocky!"

"Salam kenal ya!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Habis darimana? Ketemu cewek cakep?" tanya Chase saat Rocky dan Marshall baru pulang ke Mansion.

"Yoi, bro!" balas Rocky santai. "Cakep banget coy, mirip banget sama Marshall! Rambutnya, matanya, bahkan sifatnya hampir mirip!"

"Gue masih kepikiran deh..." gumam Marshall.

"Lu kepikiran sama anak yang namanya Teiron itu?" tanya Rocky dan dibalas anggukan dari Marshall.

"Teiron itu siapa?" tanya Chase bingung.

"Lu masih inget sama cerita Marshall waktu di angkot? Nah, kita tuh ketemu sama anak yang waktu itu!" jelas Rocky.

"Oooh..."

* * *

 _Chase_

"Chase, ada cewek seksi nanyain lu nih!" seru Rubble di depan Mansion.

"Hah? Dimana?" tanya Chase yang lagi baca koran.

"Noh..." Zuma menunjuk seorang cewek berambut coklat pendek dengan dada D cup dan baju polisi yang 'sulit untuk dijelaskan' mendatangi mereka.

"Eh?" Chase langsung cengo melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rubble.

"Nggak ada..." balas Chase seadanya.

"Namaku Chelsea, salam kenal~" ujar gadis itu ramah.

"Oh iya, apa hubungannya Chase sama Chelsea?" tanya Zuma.

"Saudara sepupu!" jelas Chase singkat.

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! MASA SIH?! KOK KITA NGGAK TAU?!" pekik Zuma dan Rubble kaget.

"Susah menjelaskannya..." gumam Chase sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Chairone Teiron sebenarnya OC dari fic-ku di fandom LS. Untung di sini PAW Patrol jadi manusia, kalau masih anak anjing pasti dia udah kabur duluan karena Teiron takut anjing. :V / *dilempar batu bata.*

Aku akan mengubah sistem update dari tiga Chapter menjadi satu Chapter sekali update, yah begitu deh... -w-a

Aku belum bisa balas Review sekarang, tapi untuk request masih diterima kok, jadi tunggu saja! ^^/

Review! :D


	21. Dituduh nyolong duit

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Dituduh Nyolong Duit**

* * *

Suatu hari, Everest sedang kalang-kabut karena kehilangan duitnya dan berniat menuduh teman-temannya.

* * *

 _Zuma_

Everest melihat Zuma sedang membawa sebuah kotak dari gudang dan mencurigai isi kotak tersebut.

"Oy, gue minjem kotak lu ya!" pinta Everest tiba-tiba.

"Buat apaan?!" tanya Zuma kaget plus bingung. "Kalau buat dijual mah mending lu mati aja sama Cali!"

"Itu lho, kotak lu buat nakutin kambing yang nyuri makanan di Mansion!" jawab Everest ngawur.

"Hah, kambing? Masa siang-siang gini ada kambing? Lu kiwa di petewnakan?" tanya Zuma bingung.

"Ah, lu mah ngaco deh! Udah ah, sini kotak lu!" Everest langsung menyambar kotak itu.

"Enak aja, OGAH!" tolak Zuma sewot.

"Siniin kagak?! Entar gue laporin bapak lu!" ancam Everest.

"Demi shuwiken Blade yang bewtewbangan (?), sejak kapan gue punya bapak?!" tanya Zuma shock yang tanpa sadar telah membiarkan Everest mengambil kotak itu dan...

KRAK!

Webek, webek...

"Mampus..." gumam Everest cengo karena rupanya dia merusak kotak itu.

"Lu udah wusakin kotak kesayangan gue!" ujar Zuma dengan dark aura di tubuhnya. "KAGAK BAKALAN SELAMAT LU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mari berdoa semoga Everest selamat setelah ini!

* * *

 _Skye_

Setelah selamat dari amukan Zuma...

"Eh! Lu yang nyuri duit gue ya?!" tuduh Everest kepada Skye yang lagi makan kue di ruang makan.

"Yeee, main nuduh aja lu! Memangnya gue ngapain?" bantah Skye bingung.

"Ah, nggak usah bohong!" seru Everest nggak percaya.

"Sabar mbak, memang apa buktinya?" tanya Skye.

"BUKTINYA LU MAKAN KUE ITU PAKE DUIT SIAPA, COBA?!" bentak Everest sambil menunjuk kue yang dimakan Skye.

"Buset dah, lu pake toa apa sih?! Lagian juga nih kue dikasih sama Teiron Teiron Nii!" jelas Skye sweatdrop.

"Eh mbak, lu kata gue bahan ngidol hah?!" sembur Teiron sewot yang muncul entah darimana.

"Eh kacamata, memangnya kue di tangan Skye itu dari lu?" tanya Everest meminta kepastian.

"Emang gue yang ngasih tuh kue, tau!" jelas Teiron meyakinkan.

"Emangnya lu, doyannya **NYOLONG** doang! Ngaku aja deh!" timpal Skye kesal.

Everest pun dengan sangat tidak bersalah langsung menghilang setelah salah menuduh orang.

"Emangnya dia punya duit dari mana coba?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

"Dia nyolong barang di Mansion, terus dijual di aplikasi 'BuriBuridotcom'..." jelas Skye datar.

* * *

 _Rubble_

Everest langsung menyambangi kamar Rubble.

"Eh Rubble!" panggil Everest.

"Yo, Everest! Ada apa datang tak diundang begini?" tanya Rubble.

"Ngaku aja ya kalau lu yang nyolong duit gue!" balas Everest to the point.

"Emang apa buktinya? Lagian siapa juga mau nyuri duit lu?" tanya Rubble bingung.

"Ah, udah ngaku aja lu!"

"Idih, amit-amit gue nyuri duit lu! Lalat aja kagak sudi!"

"ALAAAAH! Jangan ngelak lu!"

Rubble pun langsung nangis kejer. "HUWEEEEE! Dibilangin bukan gue! HUWEEEE! Hiks..."

"E-eh, iya-iya! Gue maafin! Udah sana jangan nangis di sini, air mata lu haram tau!"

"KAKAK! HUWEEE!"

Entah karma apa yang melanda, tiba-tiba Rubina (Genderbend Rubble merangkap kakaknya) langsung nongol di sana.

'Lha, bujug! Demi Golem Earth Mage gentayangan (?), ngapain tuh anak nongol segala?' batin Everest kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rubina.

"Itu tuh, hiks, Everest nggak percaya kalau aku nggak nyolong duitnya! Hiks..." jawab Rubble sesegukan.

"Cup cup! Kakak bakalan bikin dia percaya sama omongan kamu kok..."

Sontak, Everest pun langsung menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapan mereka. Kedua anak dirty blonde itu hanya bisa cengo mendapati Everest yang ngilang kayak hantu.

"Lha, kemana tuh anak?" tanya Rubina.

"Mungkin kabur gara-gara Kakak ancem kali..." jawab Rubble.

"Padahal Kakak cuma mau lakbanin mulut dia doang..." gumam Rubina watados.

* * *

 _Rocky_

Everest terus mencari pelaku yang nyolong duitnya sampai keluar Mansion dan tak sengaja melihat Rocky sedang ngobrol dengan Teiron di depan toko kue.

"Eh, lu yang nyolong duit gue ya?!" tuduh Everest.

"Eh somplak, seenaknya aja lu nuduh dia!" timpal Teiron sewot.

"Eh, lu kacamata diem aja ya!" seru Everest ke arah Teiron, kemudian kembali ke Rocky. "Sekarang ngaku aja kalau lu yang nyuri duit gue!"

"Eh, sabar dulu dong!" lerai Rocky. "Gue tuh nggak pernah nyolong, tau!"

"Alah! Kok lu bisa beli kue sama dia?!" tanya Everest sambil menunjuk Teiron.

"Gue yang bayarin dia, kampret!" umpat Teiron tidak terima.

"Ah, dasar TERONG HOMO!" sembur Everest kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"LU TUH YANG JONES!" balas Teiron emosi.

Eh bentar, apa hubungannya Terong Homo sama Jones?

* * *

 _Marshall_

Everest pun berniat _coret_ **memalak** _coret_ menuduh Marshall ketika yang bersangkutan sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan Mansion.

"Nah, ini dia si monyet jejadian!" seru Everest.

"Monyet, monyet! Monyet emak lu! Apaan sih manggil gue monyet?!" balas Marshall sewot.

"DIEM AJA LU MONYET, LU KAN YANG NYURI DUIT GUE?!" tuduh Everest.

"YEEE, LU TUH YANG MONYET SAMPE LUPA DIRI!" sembur Marshall emosi.

"Emang gue lupa diri apaan, hah?! Perasaan gue kagak ada utang sama lu!" tanya Everest kesal.

"Tuh kan lupa! Otak lu isinya duit mulu sih, udah kayak pengen sewa hotel aja! Lu pernah ngerusakin keran gue dan lu mesti bayar rental sebagai utangnya, bazeng!" jelas Marshall panjang lebar.

'Baru tau gue kalau keran bisa dirental!' batin Everest sweatdrop. "Udah ah, lu kan yang nyuri duit gue?!"

"DASAR MONYET! SINI BAYAR RENTAL ATAU GUE PANGGIL KAKAKNYA RUBBLE!" ancam Marshall.

Webek, webek...

"Nah lho, kemana tuh anak?" tanya Marshall bingung.

Rupanya Everest langsung kabur setelah mendengar Marshall bawa-bawa kakaknya Rubble.

Betewe, dari tadi ngomongnya monyet mulu! Emangnya dari zaman kapan coba?

* * *

 _Chase_

Everest langsung mencurigai Chase yang sedang jualan snack bersama Chelsea di depan Nordic Mansion.

"EH LU BOCAH KERE! Lu pasti nyuri duit gue ya?!" tuduh Everest.

"EH NAJIS! Gue tuh cuma pengusaha kecil, bukan pencuri!" bantah Chase sewot.

"Yo Chasey~ Ada apaan, nih?" tanya Chelsea.

"Ini nih, masa Everest nuduh kita nyolong duitnya!" jawab Chase.

Chelsea yang mendengarnya langsung memekik, "HAH?! Mana orangnya?!"

'Waduh, ada Yuno Gasai kedua nih! Kabuuuuur!' batin Everest yang langsung ngacir karena keluarnya aura keji Chelsea yang sangat besar sekali.

* * *

 **Special Omake: The Unlucky Everest**

"Demi Dewa, kenapa nggak ketemu juga?!" tanya Everest stress di depan Basara Café.

"Wanjrit, penggemar Uttaran!" seru gue alias sang Narator nista fic ini.

"Nggak usah ganggu lu!" balas Everest kesal.

"Terserah, yang penting gue pengen cabut dulu!" Gue berniat pergi dari situ.

"Betewe, kayaknya gue belum cek si Narator nih!" Everest langsung memandang gue dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Apaan sih?" tanya gue bingung.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan lu yang nyolong ya?"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari saku celana gue dan rupanya itu dompet gue.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Everest sambil mengambil dompet gue dan membuka isinya.

"Wanjer, duit gue!"

"AHA, JADI SELAMA INI LU YANG NYURI DUIT GUE! AYO SINI, GUE BIKIN HIDUP LU KELAR!"

"WOY, BEGAAAAAAAL!" jerit gue sekeras mungkin.

"Hah?"

"BEGAAAAAAL!" teriak semua orang yang lewat di tempat itu.

"GUE BAGIAN KEPALA!" pekik Bigfoot.

"GUE DUITNYA!" seru Andre.

"APA-APAAN LU?! DUITNYA BUAT GUE!" timpal Mathias sewot.

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM!"

"My... God..." gumam Everest yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"BEEEGAAAAAAL!" teriak semua orang (termasuk gue) sambil menyerbu Everest.

Dan kelarlah hidup Everest!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Oke, mari balas Review! :D

 **Stevlynee Aichan** **: Ahaha, itu benar sekali! ^^b Baiklah, akan kutunggu fic-nya dan makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Farhan Azis: Yo, ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **Hanazawa Yuki: Yah, kalau dibayangin emang parah sih! :V a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Review! :D


End file.
